crazy in love
by starytwilight88
Summary: Edward & Bella; one seriously dysfunctional pair who love to hate one another yet one cannot be without the other... EXB...
1. Chapter 1

so i was listening to crazy in love by eminem and got sorta of inspired... dysfunctal Bella and Edward... it will be only in bell point of view... i well put the set of clothing links in my profile if i can do it right...

now i love reviews weather it was yay i love it.. to cute... but sometimes i feel shitty after i read its a good story but.. like it puts a damper on my day.. i know its not like the best thing ever written and im proof reading more and im spelling and dictionary everything... but i guess i take all kinds of critique. so bring it on...

**************

thanks to my new beta-reader Katie-masen for redoing all the chapters... they are even better now!!**  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Senior year. Best year of my fucking life. I smiled as we all laid in Alice parent's back yard around the campfire. Alice Cullen was and has been my best friend since I was six. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, my brother Jasper; well step-bro since his mom married Charlie my father. They where all snuggled in a blanket since it was cold in august but that's forks Washington for you. They say it should be warm tomorrow but I doubt it.

Beside them sat Rose and Emmett they where just as dysfunctional as the rest of us, and I loved them more then I'm sure anyone else did. Rose lives next door to Alice and her two brothers Edward and Emmett. Emmett is my go to guy when my feelings are hurt or if I just need a good laugh, he was like the big brother/personal body guard of our group, he'd take a bullet for any of us.

Then there was Edward Anthony Cullen, the vane to my existence. I hated how perfect he was, how he just looked like a fucking sex god with out even trying. Yet I loved that about him. He was a pain in my ass and I was a bitch to his arrogant cocky son of a bitch attitude. It's why I loved him. Who else could put up with all the bullshit?

I threw back the rest of the vodka in my cup and frowned and punched Edward lightly in the arm. He took a puff of the blunt Emmett passed him and turned to exhale the smoke in my face.

"What the fuck Swan?"

"Out" I held my cup out to him signaling to what I meant. He sighed and passed the white burning paper to Jasper. I smiled gratefully at him as he stood and went to get me a new cup. Emmett yelled out 'pussy whipped' before booming with laughter.

I sighed, content … god, I loved my friends.

*******

"Yo, Swan, be fucking ready in 10 minutes" Edward called, shocking me out of my slumber. Fuck him... I opened my eyes; the green walls of my room came into my view. Who moved me? I turned to see Alice lying beside to me already dressed for school and Rose at the bottom, her too dressed and ready for school. I groaned rubbing sleep from my eyes.

The lights started to flicker and looked up to glared at Edward who stood in the doorframe.

"Stop it! I'll fucking punch you in your man ovaries!"

"Try me… now get the fuck up!" Edward chuckled before slamming the door shut behind him. Alice grumbles something incoherent and Rose got up.

"I will go kill him while you get dressed," she smiled and went yelling Cullen out the door. I laughed; he's in for it now.

I was applying the last of my mascara when Edward burst threw the bathroom door wearing his black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone and a pair of tight denim jeans. He smiled at me as he eyed my outfit. I had on a purple pencil shirt that was tight on my curves along with a black corset with a jacket that ended below my bust. I gave me hair a toss and smirked over at him.

"You look hot!"

"Thanks dick," I replied and Edward strides over to me and pressed his lips to mine. His lips tasted of tobacco and jack. I sighed and pressed my self into him. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Lets go." I pursed my lips and stood on my tippie toes and pressed my lips to his neck. He sighed, lifted me up, and pressed my ass to the cold counter. I heard him growl as I licked his neck.

"Stop fucking!" we hear someone call from downstairs. I giggle and hopped down walking pass Edward. He said to give him a minute and I laugh again.

**********

"Pick up you schedules in the cafeteria" the prince announce. Edward throws his arm around my waist as we approach.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan" he nods to us and ushers in to the cafeteria. Alice had already found each of ours and I frowned down at mine.

"Alice, I don't want to be in year book committee"

"Shut up Bella, you need an extra elective any way." She replied as I grabbed Edwards; we had history and biology together.

"Hi Bella, hey Edward" Jessica Stanley smiled at us; Edward looked her up and down. She was in a low cut top and skinny jeans over her fat thighs. Sultana was starting early. I wrapped my hand in Edwards and smiled as polite as I could.

"Jess." Edward smiled at me as he said her name.

"Bella, I love your skirt"

"Thanks" I bit my lip and pulled Edward closer to me. Jessica started to babble about how cool it is to be a senior and blah, blah, blah. Emmett came over with Rose who pushed Jessica out of the way.

"I have English first," Emmett groaned and I told him I had it too. The bell rang and I gave Edward a kiss as Emmett dragged me off to English.

By lunch, I was ready to slit my wrist. Biology was after lunch so that meant for a full 30 minutes of Edward's hands up my skirt and us not paying any attention to anything Mr. Banner said. I walked with Jasper to the cafeteria; he was going on about Auto-shop. The guys took it every year, and then tried to explain it to me. Go figure.

"So I think I can fix the cylinders in your truck, but I was--" I broke him off as I saw Lauren Mallory leaning into Edward as he stood in line for lunch. I growled. I know that me and Edward never set out straight and said we belong to each other but shit you could smell the fucking tuna leaking from the short skirt she called clothing.

"I'm having a back to school party and I would… Oh, hi Bella." Edward turned around and sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mallory," I nodded and wrapped my arms around Edward, then looked over at her.

"Go on…"

"Well um, I'm having a party, I just wanted to invite you guys." I looked at Edward and then back at her.

"Sure" I replied and slipped out of Edwards grip pulling him away from the cunt.

"I do believe you were way to nice Bella"

"I'm too sober" I smiled and Edward smacked my ass before heading to the lunch table. Jasper sat with his legs over the metal bench and Alice was leaning into him picking at her salad. When I sat down across from Edward, I noticed Emmett and Rose feeding each other.

"I can't take bio sober, Jasper" Jasper slides the water bottle over and I thanked him before downing the contents.

"Super!" Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at me and I smirked threw the bottle at him.

"Women…" Edward shook his head. I wrinkled my face. Alcohol on an empty stomach meant bad. Edward sighed and went to stand back in line. Did I mention I loved him today?

Biology was the same; I had Spanish with Alice after that. Who would not let me forget yearbook after school. I will kill the pixie in her sleep. Edward stood at his locker when I found him after school and asked him to pick Alice and me after yearbook.

"Skip"

"Why Edward Cullen, skip year book, but then I couldn't make fun of Jessica and cut Laurens face out of all the pictures" I leaned towards him and slipped my books in his locker.

"If you and Alice are still here, its cause I got to high and forgot"

"Drugs are the gate way to better things like cheetos and sweat pants" Edward nodded and kissed my forehead.

"If you forget us, I will no longer let you stick it in my butt," I threatened. Edward started to laugh when I walked away. Threaten sex he will always remember us.

"So Bella, are you and Edward together yet?" Jessica said from her stool in Mrs. Roberts' classroom.

"Does it matter? I told all of you twats he was off limits" I breathed and sat in the swivel chair next to Alice and Rose.

"Why do you get to claim him?" she asked twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Because I'm impractical really, Jessica do you need another nose job?" Alice and Rose snickered and I leaned back in the chair. This was going to be a shitty half hour.

School dragged same shit after another. I think it never changed after about ninth grade. I got back into my routine, Edward and I fucking with each other. I threaten girls, him sucker punching mike Newton in the jugular for looking at me. Also, think we have yet to become boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't know what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow.. so umm thanks for reading.. i suggest everyone go listen to crazy in love by eminem... i dunno if this sucks or not.. but i have a little more of how this is going... so stick with it... **

**to parties and cock sucking sluts ;)**

"Babe…?" he shook me. I groaned and snuggled more into Edward.

"Bella…" I shook my head into his bare chest. I felt him chuckle and could hear the rain pour outside. Great. It was Friday and tonight was the party. I came up with no good reason not to go other then if they touched Edward I'd punch all of them in the ovaries.

"Wench, get up."

"Now it's to the insults," I whispered placing a kiss on his chest.

"It's the only way to get threw to you."

I smirked and pushed him back on my bed, straddling him. His cocky grin smiled up at me and I pushed my hips down on his morning wood.

"Shit Bells!"

I rocked my hips back and forth and smiled as his hands traveled my naked sides. His hands grabbed my bare tits and massaged them roughly in his soft hands.

"Well I think I'm going to go take a shower" I smiled and hopped down and off him in flash. I heard him yell some bad names at me and I laughed running to my bathroom in just panties.

******

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, well I fucking hate you too. So, I don't want to see your stupid face for like seven days" I shouted at him as I stormed down the hallway at school. Fucking bitch. Edward and his cock sucking tendencies... Hell I do not know why we are fighting but I'm mad at him.

I huffed and sat next to Alice in the cafeteria. I was totally voting for skipping the rest of the day, but Fuckward had the car.

"What he do now?" rose asked over her magazine.

"Over reacted"

"You or him?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Both really. I mean I was just talking to Mike because he started talking to me. I was waiting for Edward so really he had no right to call me a cock-sucking whore. It was not as if Mike had anything interesting to say, I was bored."

"Fuckin' prick," I mumbled as Edward walked in with Jessica under his arm. I mean really STD queen. She was giggling and he looked straight at me as he strolled over with her to the table.

Emmett made a gagging noise and Jasper said, "oh here we go."

Jessica sat down as Edward sat behind her. Oh really? …Oh okay, game on motherfucker.

"Hi guys," we mumbled in response to her bubbly 'hi'. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and started to whisper shit in her ear.

"So you guys coming to Laurens party?" she asked before sliding back into him. Just hump him all ready cootie queen.

"Why not?" Alice shrugged before taking my hand in hers and started to read my palm. Alice has been into trying to feel her psychic powers. I just say she's psycho.

"Hey Alice, see if Bella will be having any mind blowing sex" Edward shot as I watched his hands roam Jessica.

"Hey I have mind blowing sex all the time!"

"When?"

"You just have never been there."

He flipped me off and pushed Jessica away. She looked hurt. The bell rang and I kissed Alice's cheek and walked my way to biology.

Sitting next to Mike was a bad idea, for Edward shot I'm going to kill you glances at me the whole time. Well fuck him. Literally. I wanted him bad. How demented is this? The more we fought the more I just wanted to jump on his jock.

********

Alice and I walked threw Laurens front door. The music was blaring some pop song that will later be stuck in my head. I adjusted my tie on my shirt. Well if you can call it a shirt, it was a purple halter top but the remainder of the shirt wrapped around my belly. I had on a short jean skirt and some heals. Alice did my hair in big curls and I had Smokey eyes. I'm sure I looked like a whore but I was on a mission.

"Look there's Jasper" Alice and I made our way threw the crowed to where Jasper and Emmett stood around the keg.

"Damn Bella" Emmett eyed me and I blushed. Rose smiled as she handed me a cup and I looked over at her pink tight tube top dress accompanied with a pair of white heals. Alice was dressed in skinny jeans and a tube top; she seems to have chosen to be modest tonight.

"Where is he?" I asked after downing the contents of the cup. Jasper pointed to the dance floor. Aka the living room. He had a cup raised above his head cheering on some skinny blonde grinding on his cock.

I danced around him, bumped my hip against the sluty red head bouncing around, and slid my ass against his groin.

"Fuckin' Bella" his voice was raspy, his arm snaked around my waist, and I smiled and waved good-bye to the sluts.

"Let's bounce," I said as we swayed to the music.

"I just got here"

"I don't care." I turned and kissed the exposed part of his chest from his blue button down shirt. He sighed and pulled me from our spot to where the gang was. A round of beer bong started and I watched Emmett and Jasper clobber who ever they where playing against.

"I'm taking Bella home" he sat his drink next to Alice as she sat on the counter. I smiled and gave her and Rose a hug bye.

***

"Harder" I breathed and bucked my hips against his. Edward grabbed my hips and shoved me harder down on him. I pressed my lips to his neck and sucked on the skin behind his ear.

"God, Bella, ugh!"

I rocked my hips down on his and pushed him back on his bed placing his hands on my hips. I ran my hands up his torso feeling every inch of his body as I rode his thrust to meet mine.

"Edward…"

He tucked us in and rolled over so he was on top of me, he wrapped each of my legs behind his waist and pushed deeper. The feeling of him inside me, throbbing made my heart swell.

"How's it feel Bella, talk to me," he moaned and braced him self with each arm on the side of my head.

I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes and smiled, my hands raking his scalp and sighed. As he moved his hips violently against mine, I words were impossible. He rendered me speechless. I arched my back and pulled at his hair.

"Not so hard Bella" he moaned and I giggled and traveled my hands down his back.

"Cum with me Bella, cum all over my cock baby" that did it for me and I let out a muffled scream as he covered my mouth with his to cover both of our loud moans. Edward brushed his lips against my neck and kissed over the red marks he left over my neck.

"Edward" I whispered as he moved over and held me closer.

"Hmm?" his voice was low and his breath tickled my ear. I sighed and snuggled closer.

"When can we just put the bullshit away?"

"Bella, what?" I turned my head and looked at him.

"You know I love you, your like my best friend, but why do we keep doing this to our self?" I questioned as his hand caressed my cheek.

"Because we're dysfunctional" he chuckled. "Bella, you know where we stand, all you gotta do is say it" he nodded and kissed my lips. That was true, it was in my court. I sighed and feel asleep with a heavy heart.

****

I woke up to the sounds of Edwards shower going. The sun was shining. I slipped out of the bed and pushed the bathroom door open.

"Bella that you?" he called from under the water.

"Yeah"

"You can get in if you want"

I sighed and pushed his glass shower door open. He was amazing. With the streams of hot steaming water running down his hot, sexy muscular body. I watched as water traveled down his happy trail and I blushed at the thought.

"We're going to the lake today"

I nodded and pressed myself against his wet body.

"I want it" I breathed and moved my hands down and slid them over his wet cock.

"Want what Bella?" his breath hitched as I continued to stroke his cock.

"Edward, honey…" Esme, his mother called through the slightly open door. He dropped instantly in my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Rose and Jasper are here, your father left you the boat keys on the counter, be careful. Morning Bella" with that Esme shut his bathroom door and I busted out laughing.

****

"So just say 'Edward, I want you, lets stop fuckin' around.'" I glared over at Alice as I told them about last night.

"It's not that simple."

"Fuck it is, bitch, just do us all the favor and do it"

I looked over at Edward as he sailed the boat over the lake, a beer in one hand and I think it was a cigarette, in the other. He had black board shorts on and his ray bans over his eyes. I sighed and lay back in the sun. I did not know if I could just be his girlfriend.

I peeled off my tank top to reveal my halter rainbow colored bikini top. The sun felt good on my skin. Alice made us more margaritas. The guys were over bull-shiting about something about the boat and I sighed.

"I think that vodka is awesome when you're on a boat" Rose said from her drunken stupor. I laughed at her and we clunked our cups laughing as it spilled. The sun was fading and the sky had a purple red tone to it, I love sunsets.

The boys had docked the boat and we found a place to camp on the side of the lake. I yawned and stretched when my arm hit something hard.

"Ow! Bella watch your fucking arm."

I giggled as Edward rubbed the side of his face.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" His arms wrapped around me, his hand made small circles around my thigh.

"I… um…"

"C'mon, spit it out."

"Can I have the necklace?" I asked and his hands stopped moving. I felt him tense and he moved back in the sleeping bag.

"Are you sure?"

"You said it was in my court" I heard him move and search for something in his pants. Then I felt cold metal run down my arm. I caught it in my hand and smiled at the white diamond heart with the pink stone. The 'girlfriend' necklace. Edward clasped it for me around my neck. Maybe we could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so thanks for reading..... I love when I get story alerts. I'm surprised.**

**I had fun writing this... if you haven't done what they are going to do in this chapter** **grab your friends.. girls, guys… and head down to your local paint ball park.. I swear.. funnnnnny shit happens...**

**Alright well.... merry Christmas**

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring…. **_What the fucking shit? I keep hearing a loud annoying ring in the middle of me beating down Lauren and Jessica. I reached over and smacked Edward. He grumbled about getting the fucking phone, so I reached over and pressed talk on his Iphone.

"What the fuck?" I asked the other person on the other line.

"Is Edward there?" her voice was a little frightened.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"What is this fucking eco?! Who is this?" that's when the line went click. I sat the phone on Edward's chest. Sunday we shut out everyone and made out, had sex, fought, made up and went ten rounds on whose music is better.

"Hey, one of your skanks called" I said getting up. Today was the first official day we would be going to school ever as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Mhmm, where are you going?" he sat up and the sheets fell around his waist. I bit the inside of my lip. Really, he was very attractive and his hair was all tousled, sex hair.

"To get dressed for school, now want to shower with me?" I teased as I threw the shirt I had on at him. He growled and chased me into the bathroom.

I popped the collar on the white button down shirt I was wearing. Alice handed me some black heels and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked

"You look straight up hooker," she said with a laugh. I mean I guess I did I had on a short jean skirt that had a few worn out spots and a white button down with the sleeves rolled to my elbow and I left the first three unbuttoned to show my pink lacy push up bra. And not to mention, black heels.

"So, I look good"

Alice shrugged and we walked down stairs together. Edward leaned up against the banister looking at us, I saw his jaw drop a little before he shook his head.

"Nope, go back upstairs and change" he huffed.

"Excuse me you are not my father!" I grabbed my purple zebra bag and headed out the door arm and arm with Alice. Edward grumbled in the background as we climbed in the Volvo. Oh, school was going to be fun.

Edward and I sat in the back seat of his car. I sighed and watched as he packed the weed in his one hitter. Jasper groaned and I laughed as Alice hit him. The Volvo was cozy when you had Emmett and Rose up front and I on Edward's lap, Alice, and jasper in the same position. Alice was paranoid about being caught; I just wanted to get the hell out of the car. Rose keeps checking her make up in Edward's sun visor mirror that had a fucking light on it. Way to give us away.

Emmett fidgeted in the driver seat. "Hurry the fuck up" Edward lit the green bud and I watch him inhale and I saw the pipe light up an amber color. He passed it to jasper, before exhaling. Jasper did the same and passed it to Emmett.

"Girls?" Emmett coughed and handed it to me. I handed it to Edward who lit it again and took another puff. They always had to keep the cherry lit enough to keep low of flames. If you took a long enough hit and it went out you had to buy the next eighth. I suggested they grow a plant, but they laughed at me.

In the far distance, I heard the lunch bell ring. It had been a successful day so far. No one got hurt and only two teachers asked me to button my shirt. I have yet to get detention. Edward has yet to punch anyone in the face, and we have yet to yell at each other. We were off to a good start.

"I no longer feel the need to go to class" Edward rubbed the inside of my thigh as they all took the last hits. I sighed.

"It will look really fucking weird if we all leave at the same time" I remarked and tried not to breathe into much of the toxic air the fill Edwards's car. Hot boxing it in his car, was ridiculous.

"Alright well Alice, how do you feel about school?" Alice rubbed her eyes and frowned.

"I'm not calling you guys out, so if you want to ditch leave me out," miss bitchy today. Rose opened the car door for her and Alice got out, yelling 'come on Jasper.' Jasper being the pussy whipped bitch he is, left. I love Alice but she took school far too seriously. Rose sighed and said she had a test and kissed Emmett good-bye. And then there were three.

"God, I want food," he grumbled and I laughed. "Bella…" he whined. Edward rubbed the inside of my thigh harder.

"No, no" I shook my head and I got what they wanted. Edward left tickling kisses on my neck. The ones where I was left intoxicated by him and ended up agreeing anything, in this case, to pancakes.

I found myself in Edward's kitchen making breakfast food. Pancakes, eggs, and I was chopping up strawberries when Edward came in slapping my ass.

"What the hell?"

He smirked and popped a grape in his sexy mouth.

"Let's go paint balling?" I handed him a plate of food before making one for Emmett and me. I shook my head.

"Bella lets go paint balling," he says whining this time like a three-year-old wanting McDonalds.

"Lets not and say we did" I kissed his check and called Emmett from the living room. Edward sat down next to me and I sighed. He looked like a little boy with the I-wanted-the-fire-truck-toy-but-didn't-get-it face.

"Emmett how do you feel about paint balling?" Edward asked with a mouth full of food. Emmett dropped his fork and got an oh-my-god-I'm-so-happy-I-just-wet-my-pants face. I sighed. I looked at my cell. School was out soon. Alice and Rose would not go for this.

*****

I stood in my destroyed jeans and a pink fitted top. Liars, fakes, phonies, traders. I sighed and pulled the trigger on my paint ball gun. I missed and hit the haystack. They where really going to hurt me. I mean I can barely walk on the ground with out tripping, well most of the time. Alice made a remark of how it would be fun to let out some aggression and Rose who apparently felt the need to beat up Emmett's ass all the time was so for this.

So now, I was here watching Emmett, Edward, and Jasper go over game plans and Rose was checking out her butt in jeans and Alice went over some helpful hints with the cute dude that managed this part of the field.

"Cheer up Bella" Edward smirked at me and I flipped him off. The cute dude told us to make team captains and Alice voted since Edward was his team's captain that I should be ours. Fuck her, I'm revoking her best friend card.

I stood in front of Edward in the middle of the patch. Alice to my left and Rose to my right. Emmett and jasper in front of their respected opponents. The cute dude made us shake hands.

"This is so on," Edward grinned.

"Your lucky I like your ass" I replied causing him to grin wider and cockier.

"I know you like my ass, but you love my cock"

I laughed. "Keep thinking that Cullen"

He nodded at the dude who said "time."

Alice and Rose went off running. I glared him and shook my head.

"You look hot though," he says as I eyed him.

"Thanks" I slipped the goggles on my face. I watched him shoot a paintball past me. I looked behind me, Alice and Rose where nowhere to be seen. I turn around and see that Edward had run off…

Ugh, I groaned and walked over to where I thought I could find Alice and Rose. I heard Alice snicker after a few minutes of walking past haystacks then Rose shush her.

"Guys?"

They said nothing and I looked around the big fort of hay. They were both huddled in there. Peep holes on either side.

"Let me in" Alice looked at me and ushered me in threw a small patch. It was hot as hell in this.

"What's the plan, Stan?" Rose looked at me and then at Alice, we both started laughing till we heard foot steps.

"I heard you Alice," it was Jasper. I looked out rose's peephole. He was alone. I stuck the gun threw it and looked back at Alice who nodded. I knew and they knew we would have to drag him in here after I shot him. We did not want them to find him.

"Alice, I need you and Rose to look and make sure" I stopped speaking when I heard Edward yell from a distance. Shit.

"If we shoot him now they will find us." Rose whispered and I retracted the gun. We heard Jasper run off and we huffed.

"Damn it's hot in here."

It had been a good forty minutes before we had moved or seen anything. Rose thought about quitting, then complained about it for a good 15 minutes. Alice and I watched as rose pouted. Really, it was her idea.

"Bellllllllllllllllaaaaa, I know you're here, stop hiding baby…" Edward's voice called. He was close, but he had Emmett in front of him and Jasper took the back. Bitches all three of them. Alice huffed and then I felt Rose tense as Alice huffed again. Alice got the oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-sneeze face. Shit, shit, double shit. If she did, they would hear for sure. It would be blood bath. Damn.

Rose let out a hiccup. No oh god. I swallowed hard and watched the boys stop moving. Emmett stuck his head out in our direction. That is when I saw it.

"Alice, start crawling that way, on the count of three. If Alice went threw the small hold and ran off in a different direction the boys would still be looking at the left side of our fort. Alice and Rose got on their knees and I gave them the go.

I turned my head to look when I noticed they where gone. I went to tell Rose 'wait' when a warm hand wrapped around my mouth.

"Swan, Swan, Swan, I do believe that I found you" I tensed as Edward brushed his lips against my neck. I sighed and realized it was over.

"You thought you could out play the master?" he questioned. I didn't answer but instead nodded my head, yes.

"You did, huh?" his voice was harsh but it had the tone of lust to It. "So wrong Swan, you don't play with the master"

I licked his palm and he dropped his hand. I pushed him away and started to run out of there. _Master of nothing_. I didn't see him behind me as I ran. I knew Alice and Rose were goners but hell if I would be.

I ducked behind another stack of hay and sighed. Out of breath and wishing I didn't smoke or ate junk food.

"You can't hide forever Isabella." I scooted father away as I heard him get closer. _Shit_, I need a plan. That's when I saw it. I grabbed the decoy dummy that stood by a tree… I sat it up against the stack and moved around to another barrel of hay. I waited watching. Edward was close taunting me when I started to climb the back of the barrel of hay.

"You can't get me baby so just come out," he passed by me as I climbed up to the top of it. I watched over him and I looked and saw the dumbass. He was in a clear shot.

"Can't get who, baby?" Edward turned from the stack and looked over his shoulder looking for me. When bam I hit him, square in the chest with my pink glitter paint ball.

The bell dinged and I cheered victory and climbed down. Edward how ever fell to the ground and pouted.

"How's it feel to be out played by your girlfriend, baby?" I smirked.

Edward pouted in the car all the way home. Edward was outside his bathroom door pouting because he is a big fucking baby and can't take shit like a man.

He spent a good 20 minutes trying to tell me why I didn't win far and square, another thirty trying to play it off like he didn't care. Now he sulked. Why I was in here naked and wet, from water, and him.

"Edward?" I called as I turned off the water. I wrapped my body in the towel that was hanging on the bar and stepped out.

"Edward…?"

No reply.

Big fucking baby. I shook my wet hair and fluffed it before walking in his room. He sat there listening to some Van Morrison. _Baby, baby, biggest baby of them all_. I shook the bed with my foot. Nothing. I went to drop my leg when his hand traveled up the side of it knocking me on top of him.

"Edward please stop being such a sore loser" I peppered his face in light kisses. He smiled and ran his hands over my bare ass groaning.

"Bella"

I kissed down his neck. My hands tore at his clothes. I got down to his jeans and slid them off his hips with his boxers. I was getting my I'm a good girl and ha-ha I won prize all in one. Edward's cock sprang to life before me. It glistened with a little pre cum and I smirked. My hands stroked up his length and his breathing hitched.

"Since I won, can I have a prize baby?" I whispered seductively.

Edward smirked. "What do you want?" he asked and instead of telling him I licked the base of his cock. It was a nice pinkish red color. And I felt it twitch within my hands.

Edward ran his hands threw my wet hair. Pulling my neck to the tip. I swatted his hands away. "No, _mine,_" I whispered greedy. And licked him up and down replacing my hand over him after my tongue. His voice got shaky as I kissed his tip. I tasted pre cum. It was salty, but it was a different taste then most boys. Maybe because he was always squeaky clean. It smelt like soap. I swallowed his length. Relaxing my throat as I got him deeper with each swallowing.

"God, oh shit Bella" he fisted my hair and I smiled sliding my head up and down his shaft. Edward raised his hips and thrust into my mouth.

"keep going baby, it feels so good" I rubbed his balls and felt him tense in my mouth. I moaned encouraging him. I pressed my right hand down on his hips to get him to stop moving as I slowly pushed him down my throat. I felt him relieve hot liquid down my throat as I pulled back on him.

"God Bella" he moaned and I tore the towel off me. I smirked and slide up his body. I rubbed my wetness on his cock. Not sliding him into me but instead teasing caused a whimper to escape my lips. He ran his hands down my naked flesh to rest on my hips.

"Do me," I whispered.

Edward ordered me to get on all fours and face the headboard of his king sized bed. I waited as he gripped my hips pushing me to bend down. I slid my ass closer to him and his hand came in contacted with my ass. God that felt good…

"What do you want baby?" his finger slipped in my wet hole and I groaned.

"Cock, in me now."

"Now what?"

I grinned. Smug little bastard. He teased my entrance with his cock.

"Tell me Bella, or ill put it away"

"Fuck me with your hard, oh so good cock. Master please…" I begged as he grinned with one final smack of my ass, he thrust into me. What a cocky little shit.

"Oh god, harder" I moaned out and slipped a hand between me and the bed massaging my clit.. I heard the sound of his balls slapping against my ass and I tried to meet with each thrust and I whimpered and he slammed into me harder. If he keep slamming me I was not going to last very long.

"God, Edward, oh" I felt my right leg shake as he keep hitting my g spot at the right angle. Edward fisted my hair. Tugging it lightly at first then pulling harder causing me to moan and growl back at him.

"Cum for me Bella, all on Edwards cock…"

I exploded at his demanding words along with him. When we finally came down from our high he withdrew and came up to lay beside me.

"I love you Bella" he whispered. My heart fluttered and I smiled up at him.

"I love you too, baby" I kissed him and snuggled into his side.


	4. Chapter 4

This is really short for me....

**umm filler I assume.. just starting to get into some major dysfunctional lunatic crazy parts...**

**oh yes, I don't really condone people doing drugs or hot boxing it in the car… like last chapter... but to each his own.**

I love Edwards house. I laid with my feet in Emmett's lap and head resting in Esme's lap. His mom was like my second mom. We watched reruns of golden girls. Emmett's favorite show and mine. Esme played with my hair and I laughed as Rose said something about her town St. Olaf. Alice sat in the recliner and Rose sat leaning against Emmett.

Rose would be Blanche; I could tell that we would all move to Florida one day and live together. They all say I would be Rose, so Alice is Dorothy. Esme would be Sophia. I giggled inside at that thought.

This was the episode where Rose meets her real father in the hospital and Sophia is lost on the elevator.

"If I ever go to the hospital, please make sure your father is watching over me, I swear if I got lost like that he would flip" Esme tells us laughing. True good doctor Cullen would go ape shit if they lost his wife.

Edward and jasper barreled threw the front door and knocked over the coat rack in the hallway. Noise bitches.

"Hey, clean that up" Esme called from her spot. Her eyes divert from the television to the boys who clearly are drunk. I love that Esme is one of those cool moms. Nevertheless, she knows how to discipline her children in a way that scared you.

I guess it's cause she was so young when her and Carlisle ran off and had Emmett. They had Alice and her spawn twin Edward a year later. The only reason Emmett did not graduate last year was those months he took off for appendices in 8th grade and never made up the work. Loser.

"You guys are still watching golden girls, eww…" Edward made a face and I threw a pillow at him. He blocked their flat screen. He and Jasper started to dance and sing around the television. Esme told me to get up, and I watched as horror flash in both of their eyes as she chased them around the house. Oh what a day.

"You still mad at me" Edward asks sliding in next to me where Esme was. I shook my head as he played with my hair. We had gotten into it because of some stupid cunt faced whore calling his phone and hanging up if I answered it, and if Edward answered it, she would start babbling about some shit no on needed to hear.

"I think we should both change our numbers still, he called again" I sighed into his leg. Edward ran his hands down my back. My ex James keeps calling about lesser important things then I needed to care or know. I sighed. I wish that Edward and I did not have ex's that it would just be our dysfunctional relationship and us.

We all stayed relaxed like this, forgetting homework and study, Alice and I made dinner when Esme and Carlisle went out to a friend's party.

"All babies want to be born! All babies want to be born!" Alice and me chanted threw the movie and all the way till the end.

"I'm really concerned on the fact that a baby can scratch your vag on its way out" we all turn to Rose and bust out laughing.

***

Watching _Juno_ has done nothing but put thoughts of babies and running shorts into our heads. Why do guys where those shorts? I smiled at Edwards sleeping form. Alice and Rose were on Alice's laptop going through _myspace_ photos.

"Hey, who's Victoria, she wants to be Edward's friend" they whisper over to me. I move slightly, I crawl on the side of the couch over Emmett, and looked at the laptop. Some skinny red haired twat burger wants to be his friend.

"Oooo, look online now" Alice whispers harshly and clicks on the message button.

"Really, how are you on his_ myspace_, I thought he changed his password.

"How hard is it to figure out its Isabella Swan" Rose nodded to the screen and I sighed. Aww… my password is Cullen.

"What should I say?"

"How about 'hey cock sucking twat waffle I got myself a good loving girlfriend who pleases me by no means'?" I laugh and Rose starts typing. They block my view. Oh yeah cause this will get him to trust me better.

"Sent."

"Dirty bitches" I push them.

"Look, Bella we love you and we will take full blame, but I know you want to know" Alice says and I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I has been holding the whole time.

"Oooo… twat face wrote back."

"Don't. I don't want to know" I try and push Rose from opening the message. I mean I guess I really do want to know but I think some things are better left unsaid. We were together now, I did not need _oh god,_ I felt a stomach-ache coming on and I started to sweat.

"Oopps" Rose opened the new message. My eyes scanned over it. She mentioned something about meeting him a few weeks ago and something about a number. Therefore, she was the girl who calls.

"I'm going to bed, bitches get some fucking sleep, maybe tomorrow you guys can get a life" I shook Edward and kissed his stubble marked face.

"Let's go up stairs" he nodded sleepily and held my hand up to his room on the third floor. I was his girlfriend, and starting tomorrow, I would make damn sure every single person got the memo.

********************

As usual I threw on a tight fitting razor back top and hip hugger jeans. Today I wore my worn out black sneakers and threw on one of Edwards black flannel shirts and tied it under my breast. Hooked the necklace on and did my hair the way Edward likes it just left to dry around my shoulders. Edward and I have been doing good so far, well since that little fight about not trusting each other. I trust him, just not the female population.

I mean you got his sex bronze brown hair, those body shivering green eyes and the way he oozes arrogant and cocky with a hint of gentlemen just throws your panties in a twist, I know ladies, but he's mine.

Same when we pulled up to school. Same thing went threw classes as he wrapped himself around me where the lockers where, or how we got caught in a little racy PG-13 moment before lunch skipping Spanish.

I walked hand in hand with him to lunch. He smirked as he walked in. I mean I'm not conceded but we turn heads. I saw Mike and Jessica look pissed that they will never have us. I saw Angela and Ben wave to us, and then my heart stopped. Her bright red hair flowed to her back as she walked. Alice looked at the twat face then at me.

"Hi Edward" her voice was as if someone just made kittens and puppies and cured cancer. Edward stopped smiling and looked down and my face.

"Oh, wow, umm hi" he scratched the back of his head. I smiled and looked at her. Totally UNaware of his girlfriend, life partner, sorry, but we are stuck with each other. It is written in the stars bitch.

"Well, you never added me back last night, but its okay, but well I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch, I know I'm new and all" she smiled and I groaned outward at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you, are you a friend of Edwards?"

"Listen you little…" Edward caught me off by our most public display of affection in front of the whole room with a make out session. I mean we did it in classrooms and we held hands and I gave him a quick kiss here and there, but this was like up front _snogging_.

Victoria never left as Edward's hands grabbed at my backside or as I moaned into his kiss, or as the whole cafeteria gasped at the shock of it. Hell even I'm shocked, he has never gone out like this before is what her name is.

Then it all clicked. Summer, before last, when what's-her-name broke up with Edward and we went to the lake and the bungalow bunny. She was different from now. I pulled away and looked at him and then at her.

"You work at the lake shore camp houses?" I asked. Edward looked sick. Ha-ha rebound chick was back.

"I use to that's um, where we met" she looked confused as to why I was talking to her after a kiss like that.

A kiss that meant to prove to her he was taken. All I knew is that he keeps in touch with her, but what I did not know is why and also why Edward looked like he might throw up knowing I know now.


	5. Chapter 5

So thanks to everyone who reads...

**Now warning… I will never write about Edward hitting Bella... I refuse to... He may get angry but** **he will never hit her... **

**I have some of the next chapter on I want you, you done... I'll post that later tonight...**

I let myself slip out of Edwards arms and headed back through the double doors of the cafeteria. I keep looking down at my feet. I wanted to head straight to my locker and run. My heart feels betrayed, and it hurts a little.

So I ran and ran right into a body, which felt more like a brick. I fell back but a strong tan arm caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa there" the brick spoke. I scanned my eyes up to his face. Wow he was good looking. I felt myself straighten up and I looked at him. He was a little taller then Edward, and muscles for days.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I smiled and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Jacob" he nodded. I watched, as his smile widened to show his perfectly clean white teeth.

"Sorry" I apologized and he shook his head.

"No worries"

"I have a tendency for hitting people"

"I'll remember that" his tone was flirty. His hair was short and spiky and I could tell he was new here, he looked like a senior, but who starts senior year, in the middle of it?

"You're a new senior?" I asked. Jacob eyes me and smirks.

"Well, no, I'm a junior" I nodded.

"Bella?" Edward calls from behind me and I sigh.

"Someone is calling you"

"Oh no wrong Bella" I freeze as Edward grabs my elbow.

"Who's the friend?"

"Jacob this is Edward, Edward Jacob, I ran into him," I laughed.

"Hi" Edward looks at him and then back at me. Edward gives him a short nod, before dragging me off like a prisoner. I wave bye at Jacob.

"You know what Edward Cullen, you have no right to rush me away from people, I can make friends" I yelled as we headed towards his car.

He doesn't reply.

"Fuck you Edward, let me go" I struggle to let go and he opens the door. Oh really? I ain't going anywhere.

"You're making a scene Bella," he snarled.

"Oh and dragging me away wasn't, why did you keep in touch with her?" I shouted. By now people had came out to watch the fight.

"Bella, people are looking" he dropped my arm and looked around at our classmates.

"Oh no, Edward, since when do you care?" I asked. I saw Emmett walking towards us.

"Just get in the car Bella" he whispers and holds the door open.

"No" I placed my hand on my hip. Jasper was on the other side of Emmett.

"Oh my god women, if you would please just talk to me in this car" he gestures me in. I pull back.

"Why did you stay in touch with her?" I ask again, pushing him. His hand drops from the car door. Edwards face filled with anger. He balls his hands I knew how to push his buttons. I do it well.

"Because I can, my fucking god this was before me and you did anything, or before we decided to be together," he screamed at me. Because he can?

"You're a hypocrite then Edward" I slammed his door shut. Edward's nostrils started to flare. No one slams the doors of the Volvo.

"Just stay the fuck away from me. I pushed past him and Edward grabs my arm. He flips me around and I face him.

"Don't walk away from me" his green eyes where dark with anger. "I'm not done fucking talking to you."

Emmett and jasper are closer now. I sigh and look at him.

"Just let go of me, alright, just let go." I plea.

"Bella, I…" Edward lets go, Jasper pulls him with him, and I lean over at Emmett. Emmett walks me to his jeep and I look back at Edward who was walking back to the school.

I know he would never hit me, but his hold hurts. The fact I feel my heart breaking because of how he let on Victoria at the lake to take care of his broken heart from Tanya. Emmett called Rose and told her he was taking me home.

"He told her that…"

"Don't care Emmett, he never told me he still talked to her."

"You're over reacting Bella."

"Emmett, he's your brother, but remember our pact, the one where you would kill him if he hurt me?" Emmett nodded.

"It hurts" Emmett laughed a little and pulled out of the parking lot. The bell rang and kids started walking away. I saw Jacob give me a sad smile before walking back into the school.

I curled into a ball on my bed. I mean he got mad at me for still having James's number stored in my phone, I never talked to him. He gets mad when I talk to a boy, he gets mad at me, for everything. My room got darker as the minutes pasted and I didn't see the rain pouring down as an omen. It was tears shed for Edward and me.

I turned on my ipod and smiled at my Kelly Clarkson songs. I mean it is a little poppy for my music taste. I heard thunder of her voice and I slipped further under my purple covers.

Tap. I lifted my head to see where the tapping noise was coming from. I could barely see anything it was dark in here. Charlie has yet to get home. Jasper and Alice have been trying to be in here for an hour but soon left.

"Bella" his voice came, it was muffled but I still heard it. Oh, lord now I'm hearing things. I turn on my light to see him at my closed window. Fucking loony tune.

"Go away" I shout at the window. He taps on the glass again. I threw the covers back and opened the window.

"About time, what the fuck are you listening to?" he grumbles as he brings his soaking wet clothed body into my room.

"What the fuck do you want Edward?"

"Listen, can we just talk?"

"You can, I think I'll just lay here."

"Can you at least turn this shit off?" he nodded towards the ipod, which played my favorite song _cry_ by Kelly Clarkson.

"No, no I can't, so talk" I turned it down a bit and hummed along as Edward took off his wet jacket.

"Why are you in your underwear" he nods to my pink polka dot boy shorts and black tank top.

"Why do you care?" I cross my legs and sat on my bed. Edward watched, his eyes glued on my creamy white legs.

"You wanted to talk." I stated, snapping him out of his trance.

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about her, it's just, nothing is going on, she knows about you--"

"She didn't at lunch."

"Don't interrupt me."

I clenched my jaw and Edward sighed.

"When you left I told her that you were my girlfriend, and that I had yet to answer her phone calls or her messages because I'm so fucking addicted to your ass that I can't see straight" he argued.

"Yeah, well I love you too, but… oh my god" I started laughing and Edward looked at me confused.

"What the fuck Bells?"

I smiled and hopped off my bed.

"We are so lame"

Edward exhaled and asked for a towel.

"Look, if it makes it any better I got a new number."

"It's a start" I smile and toss him a towel. Edward shrugs out of his wet clothes and wraps the towel around his lean torso.

"Fight one… down" he smiles and I wrap my arms around him as we walk over to my bed.

"One million and three to go" I joke.

Edward kisses my neck and we pull the covers over us. I reach over and turn off the light.

"Do you think we can ever just be normal?" I whisper turning to face him. His had a content look on his face.

"We don't do normal" he kisses my nose. He was right about that.

Over the next, few days people had came up with Edward, me breaking up, and him beating me up. I spent the next few days clinging to his side to show the bitches that were in line to be next that we just had a fight, and we made up, he cannot get rid of me that easy.

I found I had my honor history class with Jacob, he was a cool guy, but there was something about him I could yet to put a finger on it. Victoria backed off, Alice and me had gym with her, and it was not my fault when the badminton ball hit her in the head. Funny as its called a cock, right? Therefore, she must like being hit with cocks. Let's spread that around.

*********

"Lets have a party" I yawn as I listen to Jasper humor on about the weekend alone with out our parents.

"Why, so we can have drunken people at the house, I mean really…?" I took a bite of my Captain Crunch.

Jasper got Alice to convince me to have a party. So as of Friday night at 8, people would be showing up at my house, for a fun filled evening of music party and drunken stories. Oh so fun.

I yawned in my history class and watched as Mrs. Abernathy explained about some war or something. Jacob was taking notes. Well that's what I thought till a paper hit my book.

_You're having a party? _His handwriting was cereal killer bad. I laughed at it though and wrote back.

_Yeah, you should come_. I sent it back to him and he smiled writing something down. It was his number and to texted him with the details. Oh yeah great fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry, I've been soooooooo busy, over time is killing me and my town **

**has like things coming up so my job is even crazy...**

**thanks to everyone that reads, im sorry i dont reply to the reviews everyone leaves i just dont know what to say, or i dont have time to get them, thanks for phones with email. i am so great full for them all..**

**oh yeah... smut and fighting ...**

**yea, happy belated birthday Rob!! ;)**

School was all about the party tonight. Apparently someone told Victoria and she asked Jasper if she could come in their English class. I punched him in the face after he told me. Well not really, because Alice stopped me but oh how I want to.

Alice and Rose stopped at the party store for decorations because and I quote "every party needs party decorations." Anything for Alice to show the boys where on the refreshment list, and threats from all three of us girl for at least some kind of shot worthy vodka and food. Not just beer.

I sighed and fluffed my hair again. This was not right, my heart was pounding in my chest, it felt hot, and I could not stop shaking. Something bad was going to go down.

I looked like a hooker, as I did at most of the parties, this time I had Edward's class ring around my neck with the heart necklace he gave me. I looked my outfit over one more time the black tight tube top with this short little pink and black zebra print skirt. I had heels and a star belt on. I look stupid, thanks Alice. Not like her and Rose are any better, and I'm sure Edward or one of the boys will make us all change.

Some crappy 80's music from Jaspers CD collection was in the CD player, and I saw that the choice of food was chips and Emmett's favorite peanut butter m&ms. oh way to go my friends. Edward was screwing in the tap for the keg and I groaned at all the crappy malt beverages they got.

"What's with the look sour puss?" Emmett calls from watching Edward in the doorway. I would answer but Edward turned around and looked me up and down.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" I mocked eyeing his tight black v-neck and loose fitting black jeans.

"Like what?" he looked down at himself.

"Like Johnny Cash gave you the writes to be all black," Jasper and Emmett laughed from the doorway.

"Why are you dressed like Jenna Jameson?"

"I'll take that one as a compliment" I looked in the fridge for something to eat. Edward groaned when I bent over. Clearly taking in the black and purple lace underneath my outfit.

"Death to me, Swan."

"That was not even real English my love" I smiled and stood up with lunchmeat. I knew we all needed at least some bread to absorb all the liquor we would consume.

Alice and Rose both got disapproving looks for their outfits, Alice in a short tight strapless black dress, and Rose over here in daisy duke shorts and a white and pink plaid tank top. Yeah, it is whatever they like when we look good, so they should all shut their faces.

I mean it is not as if we have to look like that. I sighed as Jessica and her new bestie Victoria walked threw the door. Both in mini halter dresses. I saw Jacob behind them as I walked over to say hi.

"Jacob could you please go get us something to drink" Victoria ordered. Jacob smiled and kissed her check. Oh, god I may throw up, he was fraternizing with the enemy, and he did not even know it.

Jacob walked away from the wicked witch with his head down. Like a poor puppy who just got kicked. I tapped him on the shoulder as he walked by me. He stopped and flashed me a smile.

"Hey" I nodded at him and pointed to the witch. He sighed.

"What?" he asked. I smiled pointing at her. He caught on.

"She's kind of like my sister"

"No fucking way"

"Well, my father adopts kids since after my mom died when having me he wanted more and well, yeah that's way to personal for a party, show me the way to get a drink" he laughs as he rubs the back of his neck. I never noticed to how buff and big he was, damn I'm pretty sure he could... I will not finish that one.

I poured Jacob a beer and gave him some wine cooler for the witch and her groupie. Jacob smiled and headed back to them. I noticed Jessica was talking and saying something between Edward and Victoria as Jacob walked back. Victoria made me fucking sick to my stomach.

Alice pulled me to the living room where she and Rose where dancing as _my love_ by Justin Timberlake came on. I smiled and caught Edward's eye as I dance with Alice. Our bodies pressed together with Rose in the middle. Edward's grin turned crocked and he licked his lips. I saw Jasper with his bong on the couch with Tyler and Mike. Emmett was setting up some beer pong table.

We laughed and I ran my hand threw my hair as Alice looked at Edward. His eyes where only on mine and eyed me like pray. I giggled and pulled myself away. I need a drink. He never left my movement as he watched me mix a drink from his spot of people talking to him. He made his way threw people over to me. I slide up on the counter as he walked over to the tequila. I smiled and raised my mixed drink to my lips. Edward watched closely.

"Let's bounce"

"Edward I'm not leaving my own party" he finishes his drink and I wrap my legs around his waist. He takes a sip of mine, too weak he adds more liquor. I frowned and Edward pressed his lips against mine. Oh did that feel good. I set my cup on the side of me and ran my fingers threw his hair. Edward rested his hands on my thighs and I sighed.

"Bella" Alice and Rose rang. I smiled against his lips as I heard our song playing. Edward sighed and let me down and I rushed out to dance with my girls for "wanna be" by the spice girls. We use to love them its all we talked about for a whole year. I mean what nine-year-old did not love the spice girls?

After a few dances with the girls, I pulled Edward from his conversation with some skank bag I was not sure I knew. Edward thanked me with a smile and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms warped at my hips and we swayed to _I want you_ by kings of Leon. I sighed and yawned.

"Now can we leave?" he whispered in my ear. I caught a whiff of his breath as he kissed down my neck. The whiskey and ciggs smell on him is something I get use to and love. It is like my favorite smell other then just out of the shower Edward. I sighed and nodded and he led me up to my room.

"Let me get my bag and we can leave" I kissed him softly as he stood looking around my room. It has not changed much. He stuck his hands in his pocket and pursed his lips.

"Lets just stay here" he voice rang and I watched him plop himself on my bed. A pillow fell to the floor and I groaned.

"Because, there are about 90 percent of our classes down stairs who, I don't want to know what I want to do to you" I smiled and Edward looked me up and down.

"Too tired to move"

"Let me drive"

"I hate your truck" he smirked back and propped him self on his elbows.

"Didn't mean my truck" he shook his head.

"No one ever will drive the Volvo ever"

"Oh really" I crawled over the top of him and placed a kiss on the inside of his neck. Edward ran his hands down my sides. I giggled as he tickled my side.

"Wait" I lifted my self off him as I heard a crash. Then someone yell. Edward shook his head and pressed his lips to my skin. There it went again. I heard someone yell fight and ran down stairs… I saw two people on the floor, they had just smashed threw Charlie's gun cabinet.

Alice and Rose where screaming at the guys and Jasper was trying to keep a watch for the cops. That is when I realized it was Jacob and Emmett.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at Jasper and Emmett. Edward smirked behind me. He leaned in the doorway, as everyone left. Emmett had a black eye and the blood stopped bleeding from his noise Alice took Rose home and glared at jasper.

"Why don't you ask Edward" Emmett glared at him. I looked at Edward who raised his hands in defense.

"What's that supposed to mean, you're the one getting in a fight with a 17 year old boy, Emmett your fucking 18, you can get… oh my god" I screamed and pulled my hair. No one was telling me shit, Jacob bounced when the cops showed, told them it was nothing and we were all told to go home. Oh, boy was Charlie going to love this.

"What happened?" Emmett sighed.

"Look all you need to know is that Jacob is not who you think, and I want you staying away from him, Jasper take me home." Emmett stood up and walked out brushing past Edward who chuckled.

"Don't laugh ass." Jasper left the room after Emmett and I heard the front door slam shut.

"What the hell happened?" Edward shook his head and rubbed my hips. Someone needs to tell me what was going on.

Charlie came home early to punish me and Jasper, we were grounded. Not even Alice could come over because we can't see our friends or girlfriend or boyfriend, for three whole weeks. Emmett was not talking to anyone anyway. Monday was going to kill me.

Monday was great it was all over school that Emmett beat up a minor that got him suspended because even off campus fights are school worthy.

I leaned against Edward's locker. I felt bad, I was pissed and I felt a little guilty. Rose said not to worry and that Emmett did this to himself. Alice tried to find things out but came up useless. Jacob was not at school, Victoria was not someone I wanted to talk to, but I sighed as she came walking down the hall. How convenient for her locker to be next to Edwards.

"Hey," I called and she turned to glare at me.

"Look, I just want--"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit Bella" she slammed her locker shut and smiled at Edward as he came out of the class and walked away.

"Let's ditch," I breathed as he turned the lock combo.

"Okay" Edward gave me a soft smile and I headed to the Volvo with him behind me.

We drove for a while until we hit the hang out. Edward shut the engine off and he reclined the seat and I crawled on to his lap. I ran my fingers threw his tangled bronzed hair. He sighed and I scratched the back of his hairline.

"That feels good" I smiled.

"Do you…" he pressed his lips to mine. I tore myself away and took my shirt off, Edward hands unclasped my bra and his mouth attacked each breast. I grind my hips to his and he let out a moan. I gripped at his hair and pulled his lips to mine as he tugged on the belt loops of my jeans pushing me down on his hard on fast. I jerked forward and undid the buttons on his white shirt.

"Edward" I whispered and he grinned the crooked smile I love so much and I undid his jeans. I lifted my hips and cursed my self as I hit my head on the Volvos roof. Edward chuckled and I glared at him.

"Climb in the back" he motioned for me to go with a hard slap on my ass causing me to moan. I slipped in the back sitting on the seat, undressing the rest of the way. Edward climbed over the seats more gracefully then me. I climbed on to his boxer-clad lap and pressed my wet sex into him.

"Bella, shit…" he groaned.

He pressed his hips into me, I slid into the seat next to him. Edwards hips lifted up, and I watched him take his boxers off. My hands sprang to his cock gliding over the pre cum that formed at the top. Edward grabbed at my hips plunged my wet hole onto him.

I rocked my hips into each of his thrusts. "Edward harder" he lifted my hips up and slammed me back on to him. I got this big butterfly feeling in my chest as I looked down into his eyes. I watched as he watched my boobs make a small bounce every time he pounded me back down on him. I felt my heart swell for this man underneath me.

"Bella, hop off" I nodded and slid next to him as I watched his hand slide down his cock. I grinned and sucked on the end taking every last drop.

"God Bella" he grunted and I smiled swallowing and placed a hasty kiss to his cheek. Oh yeah I was in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**so two in a row.. **

**i have no life on a friday night lol.. for once..agian thanks for reading.. **

**bella still dosent have her answers.. but she will soon...**

Charlie has invited his best and oldest friend over. He has not seen Billy since as he tells me I was little. I remember nothing so here I am trying to look presentable, but I'm really a frustrated mess.

One more week, then I was spending the rest of my life at Edwards. I sighed and slipped on the pair of leopard print flats Alice bought me last year for a random Alice gift-giving day. I tucked the last pin in to hold my beanie on my head. Although the rose and skull tank top may give off the wrong message and the jeans are the ones that drive Edward crazy. Oh, wow I'm having Edward Cullen withdrawals.

Do not tell him his cock son of a bitch has a big ego enough. I sighed and wished Charlie would just unground me. Fuck my life. I heard the doorbell ring and I headed down stairs. Jasper beat me down stairs with a _eat shit _grin on his face when I saw Charlie greet a man a tall man who chuckled and patted Charlie on the back. Next to him was I assume his two kids. One girl, one boy.

"Bella, Jasper" Charlie called at us. Jasper did not get off the couch and I placed my hand on Charlie's shoulder, and my heart exploded.

"Bella I want you too meet Billy Black and his kids" I nodded and smiled at Jacob who looked anywhere but me, and Victoria let out a snort. Charlie dismissed it and brought Billy in to meet Elizabeth Jasper's mom. Victoria ran a strand of her over dyed red hair threw her fingers and pushed past me, Jacob let out a nervous laugh and I did what I do best smile.

Talk about awkward. Me and Jasper sat next to each other. Victoria stared at us. Jacob admired the pictures of us on the walls. Billy and Charlie and Elizabeth sat in the kitchen talking among each other, she kicked me out when I offered to help cook. Some times, I missed Renee she did not know how.

Dinner was awkward no one spoke unless spoken too. We laughed at the lame jokes our parents told. I moved the peas around on my plate and looked at the clock. Charlie offered Billy another beer as they watched the game on television. Oh what a long night. If Victoria did not stop fucking looking at me like she was, I may have to punch her in the face.

"Why don't you go see if Jacob would like some pie, Bella" Jaspers mom called as she cut her pie in slices. I love her but sometimes I just wanted to slit my wrists. I smiled and took a piece of pie and a fork and walked out the screen door to where Jacob sat on the push swing.

Granted this would be better if my best friend did not kick the crap out of him at a party, or I did not find him attractive, or if I knew what the hell happened. I sat next to him and he swung his legs out pushing us in the swing.

"Pie?" I offer. He nods and takes the pie from me and takes a bite, smiling.

"Jacob, I--" he holds the fork to my lips. I sigh and let him feed me pie. I have to admit she makes a killer pie.

"Bella, I know what you want to talk about, but it's not my place, look, I like you but I can't be friends with you, they all made that clear" Jacob swung us a little bit more. What was I to say other then I'm sorry, which I said already. But oh, Emmett Cullen you were on my shit list. I nodded and let him swing us as high as we could go.

"Where is he?" I asked as I walked threw the doorway of the Cullen house. Edward scratched his head and looked sleepily at me.

"Fucking swan it's mother fuckin' two in the morning"

"So your rentals aren't home, where is your brother?" I watched as Edward shut his front door behind us. Edward hugged me and I sighed into his body. Did I mention I had withdrawals? No, I was on a mission.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"In his room" I kissed Edwards neck and told him to go back to bed. I scurried the flight of stairs to Emmett's room. Not bothering to knock and fully knowing rose could be in here naked, but I have seen it so oh well button up.

"Emmett Cullen" I yelled. He stirred in the large red stain sheets. I frowned as he snuggled closer to the pillows. Rose on the other hand sat up and looked at me.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Rose, I need to talk to Emmett"

"Ugh, Em, get up" she purred into his ear. I watched as Emmett's eyes fluttered open and I turned on the light. Rose took the sheet off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Emmett groaned at the sight of bright lights and sat up. Thankfully in boxers.

"Swan"

"What did you tell Jacob?"

"What the fuck, can't that shit wait till morning?" Emmett scratched his head and looked at his cell.

"No, fucking tell me now!" Emmett looked at me. He took in my pink slippers, black shorts, and my open robe.

"You got dressed up I see" he chuckled.

"Why can't Jacob and I be friends?"

"God damn it Bella, just why do you even care?" Emmett's voice got higher.

"Because his father is my father's best friend, so spill"

"Bella, just trust me" by now Rose came out in Emmett's shirt and sat on the bed.

"Bella, look I was there, you know sometimes Emmett can act stupid at the time it was, now I found it's justified" I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Maybe I do not need you two to be my fucking parents" I slammed Emmett's door. Emmett yelled 'fucking Bella' at the door. I went up the stairs to Edward room on the third floor. No lights where on. His sheets where tangled around his waist and he took off his shirt. His hair was all over the place and a smile rested on his face. What does Edward dream about? I curled up next to him. He flexed and relaxed his arms around me.

**********

I dialed the number, he picked up and I would hang up. Thank god I blocked my number. This time I had to go threw with it.

"Hello" his voice was aggravated. I pursed my lips and sighed.

"Jake"

"Bella?" he questioned. His voice was lighter.

"Look, I just called to tell you I don't care, I need to know what happened" Jacob sighed and told me to meet him down at the beach in a few minutes. I agreed.

So here we sat on some bleach white drift wood next to each other. I sighed for the umpteenth time. Jacob swallowed and laughed again.

"Just tell me" I asked again.

"Alright, look. All I remember was talking about something and Emmett told me to watch my mouth and I said make me, and we got in a fight, its guy stuff" he shuffled his feet and looked out to the gray covered water.

"Fucking liar!"

"Look Bella I told you, it's not my fucking place, go talk to your fucking boyfriend"

"Jacob"

"No, just I'll see you Monday" Jacob stood up and went the opposite direction of where his motorcycle was parked. I kicked the sand. Something happened and no one was fucking telling me. I was about to kill everyone. Why was everyone so hell bent us being friends?

****

Rain poured down in the lovely town of forks. I did not feel well, and I did not want to go to school here I was in the passenger seat of the Volvo as Edward drove us to hell. I hated Wednesdays what is the point. Nothing I tell you.

I slipped my white flats back on my feet and Edward grinned at my comfy attire. He mocked it earlier. As I had a big gray off the shoulders top with black and pink yoga pants on. At least I would not freeze like Jessica who did not get the memo it was running. What a dumb cunt.

Emmett tried to talk to me but I pushed him into his locker and threw a book at him. I ate lunch in the library away from everyone. Did I mention I felt like shit?

Biology was lame. Edward keeps rubbing my back because I keep feeling like throwing up. By the time we got to my house, I felt a little better.

Edward sat on my bed and I handed him back his bio notes.

"How do you feel" his voice leaked concern.

"Fine, but maybe I need a feel exam" I rose my eyebrow at him and threw my books on the floor. We had already locked the door. He smiled at me with the peach fuzz on his face. He looked so good. I stretched out and he crawled on the top of me.

"Tell me how this feels," he said placed a soft kiss on my lips. His were wet from when he licked him and soft. I moaned and latched my hands in his hair. He pulled away looking at me.

"Feel okay?"

I nodded. I forget how to talk when he was so close to me. His hands took their time peeling off my shirt.

"How about when I do this?" with one flip my bra was off and on the floor with the shirt. I giggled. Such a show off. Edwards's lips wrapped around my pink nipple and I sighed arching my body to him. His left hand groped at my right breast. His tongue flickered over the nipple and then he moved to my right.

"So good…"

He smiled and left kisses down my flat stomach to my pants. Pulling them down in one swift movement.

"No, I need you now"

"Need me what?"

I sat up and my hands went to work on his jeans. Edward moaned as I stroked him out of his boxers.

"In me now" I ordered. Edward braced him self on his forearms and slid my legs up around his shoulders. He slid into me softly.

"Fuck Me," I growled. Edward looked down at me lacing our fingers together and moving my arms above my head, pounding in me.

I watched between us as he pressed himself in to me deeper. I moaned and arched my back.

"Oh god Edward"

A big grin appeared across his face and he pushed the spot harder and I cryed out. God this felt good.

"Right there!" I moaned.

"Like this baby?" he whispered hitting the spot again. I arched to meet his hips.

"I'm going to cum if you keep doing that"

He smiled and I felt my wall push on him. I felt my insides go mushy and my toes curled. Fucking _curled_ as he pulled out and pounded in me again. I smiled at him and he kissed my lips.

Oh shit mother of OW! I screamed in my head. It was early, too early and I laid in bed screaming in pain in my head. It hurt so bad to move. I looked at my alarm clock 4 in the morning. Shit. I felt my right side and groaned. I wanted to barf but I couldn't move, I ached all over and I felt the need to die.

I felt around for my phone laying really still as I sent a message to Jasper. I knew his loud as ringer would wake him up. I also know that I was about to get him in trouble for having Alice in there. Another pain shot threw my side and I could not help it as I let out a whimper.

"What?" said the message. I groaned and replied with a come get me. Oh, god I wanted to die.

That was the last thing I really remembered until I woke that morning to a bright light and the smell of ammonia and bleach. Death was here, damn it was cold in here. I heard a faint beep. It did it again. I opened my eyes to see a TV on and Edward lying in a chair next to me. Okay so I did not die but I sure as hell felt like I did.

"Edward" my mouth felt like I swallowed sand paper. Edward lifted his head from the back of the chair. He looked like it hurt.

"Oh Bella" he rolled the chair closer. I smiled at his tangled sex hair and his green hospital pants and some white shirt. He looked sexy.

"What happened?"

Edward kissed my forehead.

"Hold on" he pushed some button next to me and I sighed as some woman said be right there over a speaker.

"Why am I here?"

"Because your appendix ruptured," he stated. Fucking son of a doctor not scared of crap. Remind me to punch him in the face later.

"Well that's not good"

He chuckled at me. I noticed I was in a room by myself. Way to go Carlisle. I took in a deep breath and winced. Edward smiled apologetic at me and I frowned.

After being prodded and probed for a few days, I was sent in best rest for the next week and half. Oh, joy!

I got off grounding so Edward and everyone could come visit. I have been going stir crazy for two days while getting half and hour visits from everyone but Emmett, who is a jerk face. Edward called and said he could not stop by something about detained or some shit. Fuck him too.

I flipped threw old episodes of Beverly Hills 90210. Everyone was still at school. Elizabeth Jaspers mom was down stairs making me soup and I frowned. I wish Renee would call or pay attention to me, but why when she's got her new life in Florida and has stopped even sending her Christmas cards full of shitty wishes and mouth full of I miss you's. Renee was a lost cause, Elizabeth has been a wonderful weird stepmother to me, she helped me threw the transition from awkward young lady to weird Bella. She taught me how to paint and cook. She and Esme are all I really need.

"Alice is here" Jaspers mom said sitting my tray in my lap. I thanked her and she kissed my cheek. She ran her hand threw my messy brown hair and I watched her walk out and Alice came bouncing in. I smiled and looked down at my chicken and stars. Do not mock, its still fucking cool.

"Hola, Bella"

"Oh god, you really did bring me Spanish home work"

"Si" she nodded and sat next too me, frowning at my choice of soup.

"So how is school without me?"

She came by once a day and told me the latest. Emmett was back at school but had detention every day for a month, and Jacob did too. Speaking of Jacob, he called me yesterday. However, I will not tell her that.

"Where's Edward?" That's when Alice got a look on her face.

"Look, you have a book report for English, and Edward said something about doing lab questions for you, and I bought you your test for Spanish, I'm going to go, I'll call you later" with that she left in a quick speed.

This bit of not telling Bella anything was going to change, right after I finish my soup.

**well Bella is sick :(..**

**i promise she will find out the truth..**

**and where is Edward you ask..**

**who knows..**

**only me and him **

**thanks for reading!!!**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**its short, but its something i wanted to get out here. **

**its a main Edward and Bella story.. im not that much on team Jacob to go in details of their friendship.. shudder the thought.**

**heres what happened at the party...**

**thanks for reading.. i love when people go oh my god i need to know whats going to happen next it make me want to write more.**

Party night

"_I can't believe we are really doing this," she screamed at him. All he did was wave her off and take a swig of the beer he stole from the refrigerator. _

"_Look, I'm doing this for him, not anyone else"_

"_I thought you guys where friends" she mocked and he looked annoyed at her and grabbed the keys to his Honda. _

"_If we want to pick up the scum bitch and your friends we better hurry, my buzz is killing" _

_She rolled her eyes at her platonic brother and grabbed her clutch._

_They strolled in Jessica and Victoria arm and arm and looked around. All he needed was to see her. Victoria stopped and laughed as she entered the small Swan house._

"_They sure do know how to live in style" she jokes and Jacob rolled his eyes. _

"_Get us a drink why don't you" she kissed his cheek and Jacob scratched his neck moving away._

_She smiled at him as he walked over. He knew that deceiving a person was one thing, but he liked Bella, he had no idea why this was going to happen, but he had no wrongs if he got the girl in the end._

"_She's kind of like my sister" Bella frowned and took him to get a drink. Oh, he knew all the history between Edward and Victoria, he knew that and more. _

_Jacob watched threw the end of his beer bottle. Do not let her be with him. Was his mission. He watched her dance with the girls with Edward. He watched as she led Edward upstairs. He felt jealousy run threw his body, but it was not his vendetta._

"_Hey got an extra?" he asked as Jacob leaned against the back wall of the house. He nodded and took a drag from his cigarette. Emmett took one from the box he held and lit one up with the lighter he had in his pocket._

"S_o I know you from somewhere dude" Jacob let out a puff and took in a breathe. He eyed Emmett. How hard was it not to notice who he was._

"_I don't think so" Emmett brushed it off and Jacob went back into the house. Jacob found Victoria and told her he was going to leave when Emmett and jasper came in behind him._

"_your James' little follower" Emmett's voice boomed behind him._

"_look, dude, you don't know what your talking about, Vicky I'm going home" Jacob set his beer down and started to walk away. Emmett placed his hand on Jacobs shoulder._

"_Listen, all I know is that Bella is over him dude so just step off"_

"_It's not about who's over who, and doesn't really matter dude" Emmett eyed Jacob and turned away._

"_I can have her if I wanted her" that's when Emmett's fist hit Jacob in the face. Jacob smiled and took a swing. Rose and Alice ran into the living room._

"_Emmett what the hell!"_

"_You really think he's going to let you get away with this?"_

"_what the fuck" Jacob spat and Emmett took another hit and Jacob pushed him against the wall. No one could hear what they where arguing about. Rose kept screaming at Emmett. Emmett pushed Jacob into the gun case._

"_She's like my sister I'll fucking kill you," he swore and Jacob let out a laugh._

"_Guys fucking break it up" Alice rushed to the phone telling Jasper to be look out. Edward pulled Emmett off of Jacob and gave the finger. Victoria rushed to his side. _

"N_o I'm good, I just really need to go home" the cop nodded and told Jacob to come see him in the morning. Jacob heard Bella scream at Emmett. _

"_Your so fucking stupid" Victoria spat and tugged Jessica off to the car. This was yet to be over._

_**********_

I hate bed rest. In three more days I can go back to school, thank god. I clicked threw the morning programming. What a joke. Kids watch this shit? I was so not letting mine and Edward's kids watch this shit. We'll have kids, fucked up and deranged kids who like spiders and smoke by seven, and read way too much and aspire to fuck their parents over. I smiled. I could not picture my life with out that boy. I let out a happy sigh and settled for some rerun of nanny 911.

Kids are such brats. I was never like that, I don't think. I can't really remember past like thirteen. I frowned as some little girl threw stuff at her mother. It was demented and funny. It no longer hurt to laugh.

"Come in" I said at the knock at the door. I looked as the door handle turned. His dark hair was matted on his head and he looked stressed. Good I hope he is.

"Your missing school" I looked back at my TV as Emmett came threw the door and shut it.

"I got sent home"

"Oh pick another fight with someone" I rolled my eyes and turned the TV down. Emmett sat on my left side and sighed.

"Look, I just wanted to check on you"

"Well great" I smirked and watched as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Bella, your like Alice to me, you're my little buddy my sister, I protected you its what I do" he huffed and I frowned.

"Well good, but I don't know what's wrong about Jacob"

"Listen Bella, just trust me, I have never gave you no reason not to"

"Yes, you have" I argued and he looked at me shocked.

"When?"

"Uh that one time where you told me that I wouldn't be scared on the rides"

"Bella we were ten, how did I know that the haunted house had clowns in it" he answered and I laughed.

"You should have just knew" I stated mater of fact. Emmett laughed at me.

"I love you Isabella but not being friends with you kills me, just ask Rose"

"I'm not talking to her either"

"We won't but in anymore"

"Ha-ha" I laughed.

"Just not so much" he smiled meekly at me and sighed and threw my arms around him. I could never not be friends with Emmett.

I fell asleep laying next to Emmett as we watched some stupid life time movie. I yawned. It was good to have my best friend back, maybe I should just let it slide, they were drunk. I just won't tell anyone about Saturday when I go and hang out with Jacob.

**well.. Jacob is the bad guy**

**everyone knows it, and Victoria might be on the good side, she has not told me yet**

**I'll write more later.. its hot outside...**

**oh i fore showed a lot.. so if you get lost go back and read threw chapters.. there might be a clue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So thanks for everyone that reads, that's a first, you guys are amazing for reading my hobby...**

**umm the whole thing with the appendix a friend of mine had hers out… so I'm pretty sure its good on the sex thing..**

**The next couple of chapters will be focused on Bella and Edward more…**

**side note I went to upload the next chapter for I want you and when i did it showed nothing.. I must have erased it or something because I'm slow and a little lame so just hang in there... thanks ;)**

I yawned and fluttered my chocolate orbs open. Emmett had his arms tucked above his head grinning at some stupid game show on television.

"Morning sunshine"

"Fuck you" I sat up a little too fast and winced, it still hurt to make sudden movements but I was going to have a killer scar.

"You know Swan, for a girl you smell,"

I pushed him and looked down at my black shorts and Edward baseball jersey.

"Its Edwards" I replied and sniffed the shift, it smells like his cologne and him. Emmett wrinkled his nose and I laughed.

"Well he smells like shit."

I went to open my mouth when the door opened and my heart fluttered.

"Well, I never thought I'd see this in my life." Jasper laughed as Rose and Edward followed behind. Rose eyed us before jumping on the bed next to Emmett.

"Look a threesome, a guy could never be so lucky." Emmett wrapped his arms around us and I sighed hitting him and Rose giggled. Fucking giggled, wow.

"Get away from my woman."

I smiled and Edward lifted me up and out of Emmett's way and just holding me bridal style in his arms.

"Put me down," I glared at him.

He sighed and held me tight in his arms.

"We should all let Bella dress, she's got a doctors appointment in 15 minutes," Elizabeth said from the doorway and shook her finger at Edward who sat me down on my feet.

"It's weird having your father as a doctor," I huffed and waited as they left. I went to shut my door as Edward plopped himself on my bed.

"Get off, and go away."

Edward shut his green eyes and mumbled 'not looking.'

I sighed and threw off Edward shirt, slipped on a pink razorback tank, and rolled another roll on my black swat pants.

"There" I announced examining my stomach in the mirror of my dresser. Edward's eyes were on me as I did so.

"Do you think the scar will stay like this forever?" I asked cheerfully.

He smiled and got up off my bed.

"You are definitely the only girl I know who would be disappointed if a mark goes away on her belly" his hands rested below the scar, on my hips as his chin took rest on my shoulder.

"I just want it too look cool," I replied innocently and he laughed. I sighed and leaned back against him. He felt like home, like that weird '_it feels right'_ feeling. At least that's what I think 'right' feels like.

****

I sat for about five minutes panicking; maybe I should just listen to everyone and not go visit Jacob. Then I spent another fifteen driving to Jacobs house. He sat waiting outside on his porch along side a big black dog. I smiled as I pulled my truck into his driveway. His tight black shirt hugged his chest perfectly. I suddenly got a tight feeling within my chest. _Hey, we are just friends._ I told myself.

"Hey," I smiled as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"How's the scar?"

I lifted my black shirt up to show him and he eyed the red puffy mark from my side to my pelvic, until I pulled my shirt back down and swallowing when I saw Victoria exit the house.

"Oh never mind me" she snarled giving me the up and down before going back to sacrificing kids.

"'Kay, well you up for a walk?"

I nodded.

Jacob led me down a rock path down behind his house. It was a cloudy yet nice a day in La Push. I could smell the salt from the ocean and felt the faint breeze blow across my skin. It felt good to be out and about.

"So ready for school Monday?"

I shook my head. Jacob chuckled. It was cute. I mean he's cute what else can you say about a 17-year-old boy who looked strong and beefy yet had that cute little _pinch his cheek_ face.

We stopped when we got down to the beach. I sat myself in the sand beside him. My arms crossed over my jean clad knees.

"So, you and Edward?" he took my gaze off the water and I looked at him. Jacob laid out on his arms looking from the rocks to me.

"What about us?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Umm… Since I was 11, he was 12" I stated with a smirk, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"Well that's the time he looked up my dress at a friend birthday party," I laughed and licked my lips. Edward happy thoughts always made me sad at the same time.

"What about now?"

"Now we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend"

He nodded. "He your first?"

"I wish" I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and Jacob watched me carefully incase I might cry.

"Who was?"

"What's with the 20 questions?"

"I want to be a lawyer, tell me" he joked.

"Well I mean Edward was my first kiss, and he will always be the first love, but there was this one guy who well turned my world upside down, to this day I still have my moments,"

Jacob gave me a soft smile. We sat on the beach for a good while just talking, he told me about Victoria and how he loves being a brother, and I gagged. Apparently, she's a nice girl. Nice girl, ha! I told him about how I became friends with Emmett and Rose. We talked about love. He was like talking to Alice, only a male version.

Jacob walked me back to my car and told me he would call me later. I smiled and gave him a hug as Victoria watched us through the window at the front of the Black residence. I sighed, I swear I'd never know what it is that's "nice" about her.

*******

I put the last pin in my knitted beanie to the side of my hair. I moved my hair in two parts down my shoulders. I looked okay I presumed. I had on a purple flannel shirt I bought under Alice's protest, and a black and purple-layered tank top. I attached the necklace and slipped on the white flats.

"Ready sister of mine?" I smiled at Jasper as I headed out with him. I noticed the parental unites were out as Jasper filled his flask up with rum and I shook my head. I still couldn't drink, or have sex or smoke. A long list of things I loved and was prohibited to do. Jasper looked silly in thigh wrangler jeans and a tight white shirt. Stupid boots and I laughed because Alice would die. He swung his arm over me and grabbed the suite jacket he had off the chair. Oh yeah Alice will freak.

And boy did she. I leaned against Edward as we sat at the lunch table. He was talking over something with Emmett, and I paid no attention. I would casually rub his thigh causing him to look down at me. I beamed up at him receiving my favorite crooked smile from him in return.

One thing I hated about being sick from school was the first days back. Everyone was like 'how are you?' 'Are you okay?' …Yeah, now can you just leave me the hell alone?!

I observed the small girl as she walked over to our table. I knew her from my math class she was one of those never miss a day types. She stopped short at the table, looking at me then at Edward. Her cat eyeglasses fell at her nose.

"I'll see you after school" she smiled and quickly walked away. I looked at Edward and Emmett who had started laughing.

"What did I miss?"

Alice over heard and looked sternly at Edward. "You haven't told her?"

Edward shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich.

"What am I missing?"

"Look, I had to take another elective to graduate, so um I'm in show-choir," he said with a mouth full of food. I looked at him and eyed the table over where that girl sat. I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"Your in show-choir?"

He shook his head and gave everyone a dirty look. I sighed in relief.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Alice it's like drama,"

Alice nodded curtly at him.

"I'm a dude, I don't do jazz hands"

Emmett roared with laughter once more.

"Oh Edward," I put my hand on my face as he scowled. That was funny; I was being ditched for show-choir.

********

Edward pushed me gently against his locker. His lips pressed roughly against mine. His hands at my sides, I ran my fingers threw his hair. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I allowed him access, our tongues exploring one another's mouths. I moaned lightly before applying more pressure to against his lips. His left hand cupped my ass and I grinned into his lips. Edward growled and pressed himself into me and I needed friction…now!

"Heh-hem, excuse me,"

I licked my lip and pulled away to see the dark haired girl from lunch tapping on Edward arm. Cute girl but this was really rather annoying.

"Hi," Edward chuckled at my response and pulled away. My body frowning in the process.

"Bella, Julie, Julie this is Bella"

I smiled at her. She looked like a freshmen. She smiled up at me.

"Class is starting early, they sent me to, um find you" she replied and rocked on her heels.

"Oh okay, I'll, yeah" he grabbed my hand and kissed the soft spot on my neck.

"After," he whispered and walked away with Julie. I sighed and got my books out of his locker and headed toward the parking lot.

*******

"So when's the first show?" I probed him with questions after questions as I lay in his bed. He was trying on some new shirts Esme brought him. I must say they all looked very nice on him. His face was less then amused though.

"Doesn't matter, your not going," he unbuttoned the black shirt and slid it off his bare shoulders. I frowned.

"Its okay, I'll ask your freshmen buddy,"

He snarled at me in the mirror. I laughed and turned and pounced on me on the bed.

"You're so lucky I can't tickle you."

"That's cause I ain't ticklish." I teased.

Edward climbed over my body his head hung low so that our foreheads touched and I breathed in the mint tobacco smell on him and sighed batting my eyelashes up at him. His lips grazed mine and I moaned.

He pulled back and looked at me. "This may sound really corny, but I love you."

I smiled at him and pulled his head down to mine. His hands were careful when they went up my shirt to feel up my breasts and took extra care when he undid my pants. He traced along side the scar with his finger tips and I involuntarily shivered.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I whispered.

He looked down at me in my black bra and matching panties and groaned.

"If we go really slowly, I guess it should be okay," I suggested.

He looked at me, kissed my lips, and quickly undressed himself. Edward and I have never gone slow, not in our years of experimenting and crazy days of being drunk. This was a completely new experience for us.

I watched him slip on the clear condom and butterflies came rushing through my body. God he's just _so _good looking.

He braced himself over me and pushed in slowly. I winced and he frowned, but I told him to go ahead. I wanted this. What else could happen? He entered me further and I couldn't help but moan. It hurt a little but nothing too bad.

"Keep going," I encouraged and he slid all the way in then out. Slowly in and out, in and out. This was annoying.

"A little faster…"

He looked down at me. "Let me know if it hurts you Bella"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he applied pressure to his thrust. It felt so good. I kissed him and wrapped my left leg around his hip and he pushed in and pulled out again. I sighed and moaned.

"Look at me" He kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes to look at his emerald green ones. God he's perfect.

"A little harder…"

He complied with all my requests but still being soft and gentle. I moaned and fisted his hair.

"Edward, right there, oh!"

He smirked and his hips pushed in one last thrust and I felt my wall crumble around him as we climaxed together.

When we came back down to earth Edward rolled off me and kissed my cheek. I threw on his black shirt.

"Sleep over?" he asked as I climbed under the covers. His arms were lazy around me as I faced him and watched as he eyes fought to stay open.

"So can I come to your first show?"

He kissed me. "No, because you will tell everyone"

"No, I won't I promise," he laughed and gave in and I kissed him before closing my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm pretty proud of this one.**

**It contains a dominate Bella and a taking over control Edward.**

**Thanks to you all for reading, I like viewing the traffic on the story it make me smile.**

**Drama well soon commence...**

**again thanks to my beta reader.. shes amazing... !!  
**

* * *

"You so fucking lied to him,"

I glared at Alice as we got out of Rose's car. Okay so I cannot keep promises. But, who else is Edward Cullen's number one supporter? Me that is who, bitches.

"He'll forgive me now shut up!"

We blended in line with the rest of them Emmett and Jasper soon coming after parking his jeep. I will kill them if they do not shut up. Emmett bought a blow horn and after reminding him that this is, a choir-show and threw it out as he got in his jeep. I'm already breaking like 900 promises right now.

I looked and shook my head as Emmett said something about V.I.P seats. I bought my ticket and walked in the double doors. There where nine lines of benches. It was in a church. The lights where dim and people where lighting candles on the sides. They had a banner in the school colors. And you could see the choir director seating up the band. I got nervous because Edward told me he would see me after the show. But I caught a glance of Julie and she waved. I waved back. I played with the hem of the black skirt I had on and started to fidget with the Rose hairpins Alice put in my hair.

"Stop it," she whispered over Jasper. Emmett and Rose sat behind us. Rose complained about not wanting to come and still is pouting. I should have kept my mouth shut. I need to learn to lie, like practice my poker face. That is what I need, a poker face. Shit now I have the stupid song stuck in my head.

Before long the lights dimmed further and everyone took their seat. Mr. Stephen took the stage and introduced his choir and show-choir group. Edward was in the second group to appear. That is when Emmett whistled and Jasper did a howl. Killing them was going to be fun after Edward who gave me a dirty look from his spot. That is when Victoria stood next to him. When did she join? They let whores join? Panic rushed threw my veins.

That was a long, long show. Almost three hours, of music no one really listened too, and a duet by Edward and Victoria he let slip. Edward looked hot in his black buttoned down and red tie. He now had his suit jacket over his arm and was rubbing his neck as he talked to Julie and some other kid. I glanced at myself threw the glass. Everything was in check peach tube top made the girls stand out with my black shoulder wrap.

"Hi" I stopped at his right side and Julie said her byes and left with the one dude.

"Bella…"

"Look Alice came over and asked me why I was all dressed up and I'm sorry" I pleaded my case. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You looked good up there," I whispered. He grinned and hugged me back.

"You owe me," he smiles and turns us to the group. Alice kisses his check and is proud of him. He received complements from everyone, and I surprised him with his parents being there. Carlisle took us all out to dinner. It was not very often you saw Edward's dad at anything Edward did, he was either busy or simply too tired to care. Yet, when he did show up at a kid's event he made it seem like he was dad of the year. I've known since I was about eight, that Edward aspired to be everything but that man, but when you looked at the glow on his face you knew he needed his approval.

*****************

I felt the cold on my legs. This was stupid. Driving my shitty truck to Edwards in heels like this was dumb. I turned the curve of his road and parked around his house. It was great that he had a back entrance to his room. Stairs were not my strongest talent. But I owed him, right? I deadened my car and tightened the belt on my pink trench coat. Alice always bought me pink. Why? Who knows, I like some pink but not _bright_ pink. Under the coat I had on: a tight fitting pink and black teddy with a matching thong and garter belt.

It was likely he fell asleep waiting for me to come back, so the glow in his room made me smile as I climbed the metal stairs. The heels of the oh-thigh-high laced boots I'd burrowed from Rose clicked of the steel stairs. 'Do not ask, do not tell' is my motto.

He lay on his bed under the covers. He had some music playing and a book in his lap. He was shirtless. Who knew what was beyond the navy blue sheets. I knocked lightly on his glass door. It startled him and he closed his book. His eyes examined the window before he got up. No luck he was in black sweat pants.

"What the fuck?" he grinned and I walked past him and he closed the big glass door behind me. I smiled and watched him take in my appearance.

"Turning tricks again Swan?"

I slapped him on his arm and he rubbed it laughing.

"I can leave you know," I warned.

His fingers were at the tie of my coat.

"Uh… No" his breath was warm on my face as his lips caressed mine and I pushed him back I told him to sit on his bed and he licked his lips before wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb, probably giving me the sexiest look I have ever seen, ever! He sat there as I did my best seductive walk towards him, each step undoing the belt only showing little bits of skin.

I straddle his knees and let his arms push the silky material away from my skin. I heard his breathing quicken and I became excited as he did. It fell to the floor and his eyes devoured my body as his hands felt me. I slide down his legs and smiled.

"I owe you, right?" I patted his leg for him to stand. Edward not one to ever pass up a blowjob stood quietly as I played with the waistband on his plaid pants. My smile grew; The man had pairs beyond pairs of underwear, yet never wore them. He stepped out of the pants and I smiled at his hardened cock. My hands stocked him up and down I felt him twitch in my hands. It is always a great feeling to know the affect you have on a man.

He moaned as I licked his tip. My mouth took the most it could as my hand went in a circle motion at the base where I could not reach and his hands fisted my hair. I loved the fact that he never tasted foul or smelled. He was clean and it smelt more like soap on any give day then anything. It was a sweet taste as I sucked harder rolling my tongue around him. He sighed and I pulled away letting him sit on his bed. My hands never left him and I stroked him to his release. I could feel his ball tighten in my hands and I sucked with pressure.

"Oh god Bella," he groaned and I moaned before pulling away and smiled at his disappointment.

"Off with the shirt, Cullen" I ordered and put my hands upon my hips. Edward eyed me biting his lip. I looked around for the coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Off with the shirt or I'm leaving" I kept searching not looking directly at him. His shirt fell at my feet and I smiled turning to see his naked appearance.

"Do you like my boots, Edward?" I asked as I placed one of my legs on his side. He nodded at my newfound dominant side.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." I smirked

"Yes Bella!"

I nodded at him and dropped my leg and out of his reach.

"Do you like my outfit?"

He answered with a 'yes' and I smiled more.

"Take it off me, Edward."

He stood and touched the straps of the stretchy material pulling it off like a glove off my body. I watched as he dragged it down my boots and I kicked it off. His eyes were glued to my black lace thong and garter belt. I swore I heard him gulp.

"This too" I motioned down and his thumbs touched my hips bones pulling them off me. I do not know where the assertiveness came from but I could tell Edward liked it. We stood both motionless and naked.

"Kiss me," I demanded and his lips attacked mine with such desire and I licked and pulled at his bottom lip before walking him towards his bed. I pushed him down and he propped him self up on his elbows. I left my boots on as I straddled him, my wet core above his hard member and grinned down at him.

"Help me out here"

He sat up gripping my hips and I threw myself down on his cock. I slid up and down. Edward pressed his lips to my neck as I grinded my hips into his. It felt good as I slide myself up and he pulled my hips down. I pulled at his hair making his lips meet mine before he flipped me over and on to my back.

"Tell me what you want Bella" his voice was raspy as his hips slowed down our heavy motion. Words? Did I know how to speak?

"Fuck me Edward."

"What, sorry?" he smirked and stopped his movement.

"Fuck, Edward please!" I wrapped my booted legs around him and tried to push him into me more. He held his stance.

"Who is in control here Bella?" his voice was demanding and made my ovaries do a happy dance. His arms pinned my arms above my head. I laid exposed for him. Wait excuse me, I forgot what was going on.

"I think you have it wrong Mister Cullen, I do believe I am"

Edward licked his lips. "Oh no Miss Swan, who is in control?" he added with a hard thrust but I didn't let the moan escape my lips.

"Not sure anymore more" I grinned and watched his eyes fill with lust.

"I'll show you who," he held my hands in one of his as he left slid down my body, he thrust his hips harder in my and I would not give him the satisfaction of me losing.

He roughly fingered my clit and I bit my lip harder. "You'll make it bleed baby" he was soft but it was a trick. His right hand pinched at my clit as his hips pounded himself into me. I could hear the slapping of our hips meeting. Gods it felt good.

"Get up Bella!" It looked like he was crazy as he pulled out of me and removed his body from me. I got up and stood in front of him. His crooked evil smile came to play.

"Be a good girl Bella and bend over"

I looked at him and bit my lip. "And if I don't?"

"Well, I can always make you…"

I put my hands on my hips and laughed at him. He smiled at me and came closer. His cock hit my thigh. His tongue licked my bottom lip and his right hand came with a smack on my ass.

"Ow Edward!"

"If you were a good girl you wouldn't have had to say ow," he added another smack. It didn't hurt; just surprised the shit out of me is all.

"Now do it" I took his orders. Kneeling on the bed bent over on all fours. I heard him behind me and felt it as he pushed into me. His hand ran down my back pushing me down gently into the bed as my ass stayed in the air for him.

"Touch yourself"

I did as he said while his balls slapped against my ass from his rough and hard thrusts. I rubbed at my clit like he ordered.

"I can't last much longer" I moaned and his hands grabbed either side of my hips. I felt my wall tighten around him and he grunted as I pushed my ass into him.

"Like that Bella" I helped him meeting each thrust and he growled as I felt him release and I smiled, as I could feel my own between my legs. I collapsed on the bed and felt Edward pull out of me. Lying next to me his breathing going back to normal.

I unzipped the boots and Edward found a t-shirt for me to wear. I climbed in next to him and he held me tight.

*****

I walked down the hall of the school and yawned. I was detained. Fucking detention. Why you ask? Oh for spiting my gum at Jessica. While Edward thought, it was hilarious and what not, but he didn't get detention. She was the one who gave me a look, and to be known when I'm on the rag not to give me a look or I'll kill you.

I slid into my seat, put my earphones in my ipod, and slid my shades over my eyes to catch up on some snoozes.

"Well, well, well Swan" I peered over at the voice. Jacob sat a few seats from me. Oh that is right he and Emmett still had detention.

"Black" I nodded at him as Emmett walked threw the doors sliding in the seat next to me.

"This is lame" Emmett went to reading some magazine and I watched as Jacob would look at me once in a while. Hiding things from people sucked. If they just knew how cool Jacob was. I sighed and watched the count down go on.

*********

Edward was outside leaning against the wet Volvo it had rained. Great. Victoria stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Thanks Edward" she smiled and he flicked his cigarette past her as I came into view. She gave me a look and his arms draped around me.

"Thanks Edward" I mocked her and he laughed.

"What's that for?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Oh um, I'm going to help her on some paper for English Saturday" he says as if it's not a big deal. I knew it was because Jacob has mentioned how fucking smart Victoria is. Dirty little skeezy.

"Oh fun" I rolled my eyes and watched as her and Jacob left the school grounds in front of us. What did she have planned?


	11. Chapter 11

**so good things happened.. the story got a beta reader sweet!**

**thanks for reading... **

**thanks to my wonderful beta katie-masen for doing this at midnight!!! ;)  
**

* * *

"You'll wake her up."

"No I wont."

"Oh my god, Edward."

I keep my eyes shut and tight. Alice and Edward rummaged threw my bedroom. Breaking and entering is illegal. They broke into an officers house, if I was not playing sleep I would have laughed.

I knew what they were doing I just wished they would have just let me sleep. I knew what today was, and was not all that excited about it. I felt the bed sink on the left side as I curled into a ball. Edward curled into my body. It was a nice feeling how our body's were like the fitting puzzle pieces, his knees curled into mine and my head rest just below his neck on his chest. I sighed and snuggled back into him. His arms were around me in an instant.

"Bella…" his voice was at on my ear. I didn't move. His hands traveled down my panty clad hips.

"Bella…" he sang again and nibbled on the shell of my ear. I moaned in my sleep. I could tell he had a grin on his face and his hand slid in the band of my panties, his hand was cold against the heat of my skin.

His fingers slid against the shaved mound and slid in my wet fold. I groaned and pressed my body into him. Edward chuckled and added pressure to his finger sliding it in me.

"So wet, Bella," he whispered into my ear licking the skin below my ear. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. I kissed his lips and I felt his finger pump in and out. Us totally in bliss with each other.

"Alright great she's up," I heard Emmett huff. No way? I pulled away from Edward and my face grew really red. Emmett and Rose sat on my desk chair and Jasper was in the door frame and Alice, well Alice had front row seats.

"Oh my god!" I pushed Edward and his hand fell from my body. I pulled the covers over my face.

"Better time then any" I hear Rose say and I heard them all move closer to me. Oh god, go away.

"Happy birthday Bella!" they all sang. No, no happy birthday, i want to die. At lest its Saturday and I didn't have to go to school. I snuggled deeper in my bed.

"Bella get up we have shopping to do before your party" Alice bounced on the bed. Soon I had everyone jumping on my bed, my poor full size bed was being abused.

"I don't understand why I need an outfit," I walked threw the next dress shop Alice took us to in Port Angles. I wanted to scream, I mean we had party favors and crap I didn't know the name of shoes that looked like I would die in and now she says about alterations on a dress. I will kill her.

"Honestly Bella," Alice added with a giggle as she talked to the lady at the counter who smiled and lead us to the back. It was a dark hall way and I felt like this is where they lead you to make a mannequin out of you. Rose and Alice skipped threw the wooden door like they were on the way to candy mountain.

There were dress racks full of clothes and three full-length mirrors with a little step in the middle. Rose plopped herself down on the couch in the room as Alice rummaged threw the dresses.

"Anna, is Bella's dress here?" Alice asked franticly to the lady who nodded her head and pulled a garment bag from one of the racks. Alice took it from the lady and handed it to me. I walked to the changing room by the mirrors and shut the door.

I hooked the bag on the hangers and slid out of my jeans and shirt. The bag held a strapless light blue dress that hugged its way down to my knees. It looked like it was wrapped around me. I walked out and Alice's smile got bigger and Rose did a double take.

"You look… wow!"

"Why are you surprised?" Alice helped me on the step and told Anna to make it shorter. Now it ended three inches above my knee. I complained but there was nothing I could do. Alice tired on a black fitted strapless dress that had a cover flow of black lace, Rose had a tight metallic red one shoulder dress that hug the right curves.

We thanked the lady and Alice said we could go home. I slid in the back of Rose's car and wished the party would be non dramatic.

********

"Never under any circumstance will you ever let me go shopping with Alice again." I straddled Edward as he lay on his bed. I had a good hour before Alice would drag me away.

"Sure," he smiled and went back to looking through his phone.

"Will you stop that, I'm the birthday princess, remember," I taunted and Edward stuck his tongue out at me.

"That didn't work when you were ten and it won't work now."

He dropped the phone on the night stand and his hands rested on my hips.

"But now I can't give you something better then a kiss" I winked and Edward laughed.

"So I have something for you."

I sat back a little as he leaned over into the night stand drawer. He pulled out a big box and I couldn't stop smiling.

"What is it?"

"A pony!" he said with mock enthusiasm.

I pushed him and took the top off the box. Tissue paper was layered on top. I threw it to the side of his floor. A little box and two medium size boxes with a card sat at the bottom. I raised an eye brow.

"Go ahead."

One of the medium size boxes was heavy and I opened the tab. It slides out into my hands. He was joking right.

"Edward this is that--"

He nodded and placed a finger to my lip.

"Shut up!" I held the shiny black pearl camera in my hand. He knew I broke my old one Renee got me one Christmas a few years back. We saw this one a few months shopping online like I like to do for fun. I turned the camera on and flashed a picture in his face. I took another one of us kissing.

"We can make out and use that late, now open the next one."

I smiled and slid the camera in the bag that was in the box. Edward sat it beside him.

The little box was light but it was tinny so what's to be expected. I opened the clasp and softly gasped.

Within lay two small drop star earrings encrusted with diamonds. I was speechless.

"Oh my. Edward…"

"They're vintage that's what the lady said at the store, something about one of a kind," he sated simply and I attacked him with kisses.

"Okay okay, open the next one."

I pulled away and smiled at the silver box that was left. I couldn't ask for anything more so I don't know what this could be at all. I pulled the tab and slid open the box. It was empty. I rose an eye brow and he laughed at me.

"Now read the card."

I sat the box back in the big box. The envelope was big and I pulled it out carefully.

There was silly little happy birthday card and a poem on the inside that made me laugh. Then there was a folded piece of paper. I opened the folds and it revealed a picture of a cute little town house. At the bottom there was a key.

"You bought me a house?"

"Keep reading."

I read over the paper and my eyes widened.

"So you rented us a house?"

He nodded and motioned for me to keep reading. "Stop asking, just read," he had rented us a town house in California for winter break. He was truly amazing.

"Just us?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just us in the one, there's a whole building Esme bought and she is sending us to decorated it with Alice and everyone so its not like a get away, we will be painting but yeah it our own little house for two whole weeks." I dropped the card and slid my arms around his neck.

"I love it just the same," I kissed down his jaw and licked his neck. He moaned and set the box on the floor.

"Bella you better be decent." Alice announced before marching in and dragging me away.

*********

Alice and Rose helped me do my hair. Rose gave me this star bracelet to match the earrings. I hooked the necklace Edward gave me and slipped on the white heels Alice got for me with the dress.

Didn't the birthday girl get a say? You could hear music bump threw the house and I walked with Alice down the stairs of their house to the game room.

Esme and Elizabeth out did themselves. They totally rearranged everything in here. The dance floor was set up over where the pool table was and I noticed they had Edward's piano moved to the sitting room.

I noticed the two-tier chocolate butter cream cake in the counter. Ring the alarm by Beyonce played through the speakers set through out the room and lead out to the patio where they sat out food and tables and they had tea lights all over the back yard. It was like magic.

"Happy birthday baby girl" I smiled and embraced Charlie in a hug. He was my support system, and he always tried to play cool dad when I did stupid shit.

"Thanks daddy," I kissed his check and Carlisle took me from Charlie bracing me for a big hug. I smiled and thanked him for everything. He slipped me a card and told me not to let Alice help me blow it. I thanked him and handed it to Charlie who would keep it safer then me. Esme and Elizabeth both smiled at me, they both tried not to cry as they told me how beautiful and grown up I was. I loved them. They had both bought me clothes for my birthday and I assume Liz has them hung up in my closet at home already. I went and hugged them both.

"You look beautiful baby sis" I took the drink Jasper held at my side and he swung his arm around me.

"I'm not your baby sis, you are like five months older then me," he kissed my cheek and escorted me to the group. Emmett whistled and Alice and Rose clapped for themselves.

"I can't wait to see what's under that dress." Edward whispered. I laughed and downed the contents of my 'virgin' margarita. Esme came and pulled me away to say hi to random family and guests. I would always cheat a glance of Edward who couldn't help but grin at me when he caught my eye.

I noticed that there where people from school, Angela and Ben who waved, my heart stopped when Jacob pulled me in a small hug.

"You look really good Bella," he looked me up and down and I smiled.

"Thanks Jake" Victoria stuffed her face with some food Esme put out and I noticed Edward laying on the lounge chair. I excused myself. He had undone the first three buttons of his pale blue shirt and I smiled at the beer in his hand. Role model.

"Hey, it's time to blow out my candles," I giggled and he held his hand out for me to help him up. He leaned against me and walked with me inside the house. The cake had blue and pink flowers all over it and a Happy 18th Birthday Isabella on it.

"…Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella…" everyone sang out. I smiled and leaned forward and took a deep breath. "Where's the birthday girl?" I heard over the music. My heart dropped and I felt my knees give out and Edward caught me. Renee with her frazzled hair came walking threw the open arch. Phil was behind her with a bag.

"What is she doing here?" I looked over at Edward and my heart stopped beating.

Renee gave me a hug and told me she missed me. I smiled and made a wish as I blew out the candles and walked away with Edward. He proceeded to dance with me at every song. I did a few group dances and Charlie and I swayed awkwardly on the floor now.

"Why is she here?"

"Bella, I will take care of it."

I kissed my fathers cheek. I watched him and Elizabeth walk with Esme and Carlisle. They walked Renee and Phil to Carlisle's study. I huffed and kissed Edward. I watched as Jacob leaned against the doorframe watching over me.

Emmett took a hold of me after Edward to a fast song and I laughed as I stepped on his toes. Rose and Alice dance with us, Jasper requested 'I want you back' by nysnc as my favorite song. I buried my face into Edward.

"Bella, this is for you, sorry Edward can't be Justin."

I glared at Jasper.

I watched Victoria from the corner of my eye; she glared at Edward and me. I don't even know why she is here. Jacob had been talking to some blonde cousin of Rose's. Soon the grown ups came down and I sighed dancing around with Alice.

***********

Soon it didn't seem too fun down here, and I took the bottle of tequila and grabbed Edward. I beckoned Alice and Jasper to get Rose and Emmett and we climbed the stairs to Edward's room.

I took off my jewelry and sat them carefully on the night stand. Kicked off the shoes and sat down next to Alice who took a swig of the tequila.

"So how are you?" Alice asked as I leaned back into Edward.

"Peachy king" Alice sighed and everyone took another swig of tequila.

"All right, present time," Jasper announced and handed me a pink box with a ribbon on it. I smiled and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. I opened the box. It was a new iPod. I thanked him again. Alice got me a really cute purple and metallic green purse. Emmett got me this really cool hard leather journal. I kissed each of them as they left Edwards room for the night. I turned and watched as Edward slipped out of the button down shirt.

I gathered up my gifts and the empty bottle of tequila and sat it down by my night bag. I grabbed my night shirt and my tooth brush and undressed with Edwards bathroom door wide open.

"Bella," he called as he leaned against the doorframe. I looked at him. I held my boobs with one hand as I slid the dress off of my body. Edward came to me shortly and wrapped himself around me. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and faced him.

"It's going to be fine," he whispered. I shook my head and placed a kiss on his chest. Edward lifted me up and I hit the cold marble of his sink and pressed my lips into his. I fisted Edwards hair as his hands traced an up and down pattern on my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"She's up to something," I breathed. There was nothing Renee did with out a benefit to her. Edward moved his head from kissing my neck and looked at me. His emerald eyes darkened with lust and I felt this tight bubble in my chest.

I pulled him closer and licked his bottom lip. He granted me entrance, I swirled my tongue around his and sighed comfortably in his mouth. He picked me up wrapped in his arms and laid me down on the soft blue sheets of his bed. I noticed as I stopped to breathe he'd lit some of the candles I bought him last year. The room smelled like strawberries and cinnamon. His favorite.

"Its no fun when you're already undressed."

I rolled my eyes and reached between us to undo the buttons on his pants. I slid them down and moved carefully down between us. Edward leaned on his forearms towering over me and I sighed as I pushed his pants down. Boxers. I was truly annoyed.

"Too much gift wrapping Edward." I muffled against his stomach. He let out a laugh and I pushed the block of annoying fabric down to meet his pants. His cock felt hard in my hands. I smiled at his pinkish purple tip. I licked down his shaft and watched him moan inward. I stroked his length and his breathing got shallow. I kissed the tip before taking him all in my mouth. Edward stood up so I could kneel on the bed as he stood on the side I sucked around the tip and added the pressure with my tongue. He moaned and fisted my hair.

"Oh god!"

I smiled and pulled back. He groaned and looked down at me his eyes lazy.

"I do believe it is my birthday" I leaned up and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down on the bed with me. Edward kissed down my chest. His thumbs hooked on my blue panties and tore them off.

"God, I hate when you do that, I just got those."

He just shrugged his shoulders and pushed his middle finger inside of me. I gasped and arched my back as he added another finger. I sat back on my elbows as Edward spread my legs on top of his shoulders and darted out his tongue. It hit my clit and I whimpered. His fingers pumped in and out to show me what was later to come. Edward licked down my center and I moaned. His tongue matched the patterns of his fingers and I bucked my hips at him. Edward used his left hand to hold my hand. I felt my body tense as he flicked his tongue against my clit.

"Edward…!" I moaned and he pulled himself away. I dropped my legs.

"Lay down," I whispered and got on my knees. Edward obeyed and I straddled his cock right below my wet core and slide him into me. I sighed at the contact and held down on Edward's chest as I bucked my hips forward and Edward grabbed my hips to help me. He picked a hard steady pace as I lifted myself up and he would slam me back down on him. Perfectly in sync.

"Oh god" I leaned my head back and moved my hips forward. Edward leaned me down on to him as he thrust in and out a few times before flipping us over. My leg wrapped around his waist and the other placed on his shoulder ad he hit all the right spots. I pulled at his bed sheets and arched my back and he slowed his pace.

"Wait for me Bella"

I pushed my hips to meet his and Edward pumped harder into me. I could feel the tightening of my walls and I knew he was close he started to bite his lip.

"Fuck" I breathed. He pumped against and I felt us climax together. I kissed him as he pulled out and felt up my side.

"Thanks" I whispered and he smiled. I kissed him again and climbed over his body. Edward settled under the covers as I cleaned up and shut the light off and blew out the candles. The party was over the music had stopped all for what Edward had playing on the radio. I slipped on a shirt of his and looked out his window. Esme and Elizabeth sat in lounge chairs I could not make out their faces. You could not see my mom or my dad but I heard them faintly.

"Come on Bella, you still have an hour till your birthday is over" Edward called and I climbed into his arms. He pulled the covers around us and I hugged his torso.

"No matter what happens..." I shook my head. "No, please" Edward kissed my hair and I drifted off to a place where it was just me and all the people I needed in my life.

Please Review :]


	12. Chapter 12

**here we goo...thanks to my beta for everything she dose for me...**

**new moon trailer oh my god.. wow.. and shirtless Edward... i cant even function... mtv movie awards where amazing!!!**

**thanks for reading...  
**

* * *

I sat quietly on the stairs. I felt like the lost little girl I use to be when they fought. When they would bash and fight each other. Jasper sat next to me holding my hand. Elizabeth and my father argued for hours with Renee and Phil, thinking we were sleeping.

"You promised me visitation rights," Renee argued. I heard Elizabeth let out a dramatic sigh and laugh.

"I can't make Bella go see her mother if she doesn't want to," Charlie responded his voice held that sharp anger tone. The same tone he used when I had driven with Emmett and Edward to go see that R rated movie and stayed out all night.

"I just hope you know that you got your full custody out of the 12 years you had her, I have the paper, I get full rights of her on her 18th birthday" I heard Elizabeth throw something, screaming.

"You can't just take her away from me."

"You act like she's yours," Renee laughed.

"God damn right she's mine, I took care of her when she was sick and where were you when her appendix burst? And when she got her heart broken by that idiot James. Where were you when she needed advise on boys and sex?" I smiled lightly at the thoughts of everything she has done for me.

"Liz please, I gave birth to her, you think she's really yours?" I could tell Renee was rolling her eyes.

"Like she is yours! You threw her away for Mr. baseball stud over here and your two other children remember when she was six, you left her here and told her you were coming back!" Charlie piped in.

"At least we love her!" Low blow Liz, I wanted to laugh.

"Love her? How can you love her when you let her run around with Edward Cullen?"

"There is nothing wrong with Edward!" Elizabeth huffed and Renee started to laugh. I clenched my fists. I wanted to go down there and punch her in the face.

"Oh please!"

"Like you would know, Renee. You have never been here for her!" Charlie yelled.

I sighed heavily and felt Jaspers phone vibrate.

"Its Edward again," he said sliding the phone back in his pocket. It had been two days and I have been avoiding everyone, locked in my room or in Jaspers room. Alice had come by to get a report and fix my hair. I couldn't talk to anyone, I felt like I was stuck. Why now? Why did she want me now?

"I can't stay here anymore, cover for me," I kissed Jaspers cheek and ran to my room. I slammed my door over the shoots and grabbed my new purse. I threw the check Carlisle gave me into my wallet, grabbed toiletries and everything I would need. I threw my keys in my jean pocket and headed out the window. The climbing out and over the ledge to the tree was easy. I moved slowly down the backside of the tree, it was wet from the rain. As I got to the last step the jump to the ground hurt my ankle a little. Knowing my truck would make noise and I didn't need them to know I was leaving, I started to walk as it begun to drizzle, the whole three miles to Edwards with everything I owned in a purse. I felt the jeans stick to my thighs and my shirt was heavy as the rain fell harder.

Edwards light was on and I climbed the stairs. My hair was in my face and I heard thunder crash behind me. Edward lay on his bed in the same clothes I left him in two days before, he looked tired and he started to get stubble over his face. I licked my lips and thunder crashed again causing Edward to look out the window and see me. His face looked shocked and he threw his phone down and ran to the door.

"Bella I was calling you…" I threw myself around him and he picked me up disregarding the fact I was soaking wet. I pressed my lips to his with such desire and want. No, desire and need.

"Bella, what's going on?" his voice was worried and I looked at him, his emerald eyes were conflicted.

"Run away with me!"

Edward held me closer and I kissed his cheek. "Where?"

"Lets just get in the Volvo and go somewhere."

Edward dropped me carefully and eyed me. His clothes wet now too. I picked up my bag I dropped and grabbed his keys that were on his desk.

"Bella, we can't just leave."

"Yeah we can. Come on get dressed and grab some clothes." I started to look for his backpack. He needed some stuff at lest for a while.

"Bella, tell me what happened."

"Edward, please," I begged and watched him sigh.

"Alright, let me get changed."

I nodded and started packing for him as he changed into jeans and some shirt. He threw me a sweatshirt and told me to change.

I slid out of the wet clothes and left them in Edwards hamper. Edward grabs his bag I packed and the umbrella by the door and we headed down the back stairs. I turned his lights out as we left.

No one noticed as he pulled the Volvo out of the drive and out through the streets. My mind raced and Edward turned the heater on. The rain pounded against the car.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Edward asked as we drove on the highway towards Port Angles. I sighed and looked at him. His hair was still wet from running to the car. We were far enough away for me to tell him.

"Renee has full custody of me when I turn 18," Edward diverted his eyes away to me.

"What?!"

"That's what she is doing here," I turned the iPod on and went back to looking out the window. Edward drove to a little Inn in Port Angles. It's not exactly what I was thinking but it will do. Edward put it on his black card and the lady asked no questions.

I sat my phone in my bag and sighed. The room was big and had a nice view out to the water. I sighed and fell to the bed. Edward turned his phone off and sat it on the nightstand.

Edward slipped out of his jeans and slid into the bed. I followed with my pants and took my bra off under my shirt. His arms opened for me and I felt a tightness within my chest.

"Talk to me Bella."

I shook my head as he held me. I was not a normal person. I mean I have the boyfriend who I fought for, for years and now finally had and knew one girl who could possibly take him away and now my mother wants me back in her life after 12 years. Like what the hell? I suddenly broke down in his arms.

"I can't do this, Edward. Please…"

Edward hummed softly as I tired to drift off to sleep. I didn't know where or what was going to happen, I just knew that some how I had to stay far away as possible.

"Bella... Baby… Swan…" cooed a voice but I didn't want to move. I snuggled deeper to Edward.

"Isabella Marie!" my eyes opened to see our parents and Renee standing in the hotel room.

"Renee, really! Yelling at her is not going to do anything," I glanced at Edward who looked guilty and I swallowed hard.

"You can't just run away."

I sighed.

"I happen to be fucking eighteen years old I can fucking do what I want!"

"You will not talk to me like that!" Renee looked offended.

"I can't? I can't talk to you like anything because I don't even know you, I don't even know why you're here!" I screamed.

"This is all your fault Charlie you bad mouthed me so much to her and you let her disrespect me like this." By now I knew we have woken the whole inn. I knew Edward told someone last night I just wonder if it was Alice or Emmett.

I removed my body from Edward and walked to my mother, who was yelling at Charlie. "Don't talk to him like that!" My palm hit her cheek and I watched her head turn to the left and it made a loud smack. Edward burst out laughing and I could see Esme and Elizabeth trying not to do just that.

"I don't understand why you would want to hurt me." Renee left with her puppy in toe.

"Get your stuff Bella we will talk about this when we get home" Elizabeth had my bag in her hands. Edward sat on the bed, putting his shoes on.

"I'm sorry."

I asked for a minute and they went to wait in the lobby.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I may be irresponsible and careless and not give a shit a lot, but if we ran off Charlie would have me killed, Bella, I do love you but--"

"But what? You can't just run away with me? I thought you said this meant you would do anything for me," I unhooked the necklace and threw it at him. "Oh I'd hate you to be tied down, so why don't you just go have fun with Victoria, looks like I'll be in Florida!" I stormed out of the room fighting back tears.

***

School was useless. I needed new friends. Everywhere I went Edward went, people started to realize we broke up, that meant more girls flocking over him trying to get into the Edward Cullen dating game.

I found my place was the library. I took a seat in the European literature section and ate lunch there. I read mostly than ate. I was failing classes, and I'm sure I have not talked to Alice or anyone in at least a week.

Renee and Phil left to go get the kids, apparently they were moving here or some shit, I also heard the word "court" being thrown around like Christmas. I'm pretty sure I'm legal age of state.

History was worse, Jacob and I had to do some project on war or something and I felt like a bum because I couldn't even function.

"Hey Bella" Jacob slid in the seat next to me. I gave me weak smile. "Look Bella"

"I'm sorry I just don't feel like talking," I handed him the notes on some chapter I did. Jacob nodded and took down some notes and gave them back to me for me to answer. I felt really bad.

*******

I curled in a ball as I tried to remember the last time I felt this low. The night James said we could no longer be together because of Edward. How I ran off for anything he needed, made him jealous. At the time I never got it, but it hurt.

"Bella, honey." Elizabeth climbed on the bed next to me. I looked at her laying form beside me.

"You can't blame him."

I shook my head. No talking. She sighed and stroked my hair.

"Hey mom--" Jasper called from the doorway. He stopped short as he saw me. Jasper walked over and laid next to me.

"Bella, Alice and I are going to see a movie want to come?" he whispered. I started to shake my head.

"He won't be there, he went out." My heart broke; he still went to touter Victoria?

"I'm okay!" I sat up quickly and they both looked at me. I whipped my face. "I have something to do." I climbed over Jasper and went to get cleaned up.

I fixed my raspberry colored beanie and swung my bag over my shoulder. His Volvo was in the drive. Jacobs bike sat in the back. Two can play this game. I looked at myself one last time before I knocked on the door. My white colored low cut top showed off the girls which were held in a cute little lace bra, accompanied with the tightest black skinny jeans around.

"Edward can you get that?" I heard her yell. Wow already a good little bitch.

"Hi… Bella?" his face was confused.

"Oh wow, Jake didn't tell me you were here, is he in the back or...?" I paused when Edwards face became red with rage.

"Swan." his tone was stern.

"Look I'm just trying to do my history project with Jacob," I rolled my eyes. Edward let me in and Victoria stopped short from the kitchen. She had two glasses of water, and they both sat next to each other on the sofa. Good job.

"Victoria can you tell Jacob Bella is here?"

"Oh no I'll just go get him, in the back right?"

She nodded and I heard Edward growl. I knocked on his door. Some rap music played loud and I wanted to laugh.

"Go away!"

"Jake its Bella." I heard the music turn down and him rustle around in his room.

"Very… funny, hey Bella," Jacob scratched his neck and I smiled.

"I tried calling but you have no minutes on your phone... I thought we could finish the report, I'm sorry I've been such a dud lately." Jacob looked down the hall at Edward who if had the power could have burnt the place down with his fire glare.

"Alright um… hold on," he shut the door in my face and I looked around. Edward was going to hurt his neck. Jacob moved shit around you could hear him trying to clean up.

"Jake I've seen a mess before," I sighed as he opened the door and I walked in giving Edward a wink.

I guess I was being a little mean. I mean I did break up with him, and I mean I caused this myself, but he never called me, he has not said one word to me since.

Jacob had Bob Marley on his wall and a few Led Zeppelin posters and his bed was cluttered with random stuff like bike mags, it smelled a little and I was wondering if he knew how to clean.

"I'm sorry" I apologized and Jacob sighed.

"Don't worry, um all my stuff is out in the kitchen do you mind if we…" I nodded and we headed out and I watched as Edward stopped paying attention to Victoria.

"I've got all the notes, we have to do a time line and some illustrations, umm hold on," he stopped and pulled a chair out for me at the messy kitchen table, he had been working hard on it, now I really felt bad.

"Oh okay, I'll just go over it." Jacob left and walked back to his room. I felt Edward's eyes burn a hole into my back. If this went as plan I'd be leaving with Edward.

Jacob was in and out of his room. I must have disturbed him or something. Victoria was getting frustrated at Edward and I keep glancing at the clock.

"I guess, we can just start at like the time before…" Jacob stopped mid sentence and I bit my lip.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I bounced my leg on the ball of my foot. Jacob nodded and took over the work. I noticed Edward's eyes never left mine as I walked down the hall and to the third door to the left. I turned the light on and felt an arm grab me as I shut the door.

"Edward."

He pushed his way through and shut the door and locked it.

"Bella, I... god…" his hands ran through his hair giving it a tug. I sighed. He looked good, although the stress showed in his face.

"Look I'll just go you have things to do," I said.

"If you leave we leave together." I looked up at him. His body blocked my only way out.

"What?"

"I may think your fucking crazy and I'm sure you have a lot to fucking deal with but, god damn Bella every time shit gets crazy you run and I can't let you run" he closed the space and grabbed the sides of my face. His breath smells like cigarettes and toothpaste. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Edward please…"

"Bella look at me," he pleaded. I keep my eyes shut. I couldn't, I couldn't even breathe. I couldn't help myself, my chocolate orbs flashed into his emerald ones and I sighed and stood on my tippy toes my cheek on his, his scent invaded my nose.

"I'm sorry" his lips pressed to mine. My hands fisted his hair Edward picked me up and pushed me against the wall. So we went a week. I moaned into his kiss and teased his bottom lip tugging on it. Edward's hands ran up my shirt.

"Wait, Edward… Jacob will know" I pushed him away and fell back to the ground. Edward wiped his face.

"Gather your things, your sick I'm taking you home."

"But I have my truck."

He grinned and went out the door. I heard him tell Victoria that I needed to get home and he needed to follow me in case I couldn't drive.

I walked out and told Jacob I was sorry, he looked frustrated and sad; I told him I would call him and I was once again sorry.

***

I shut the truck off behind Edwards car in his drive way. He waited for me with his books in his arm. I shook my head and slid the keys into my purse.

He wrapped his arm around me as we walked into his house. Alice and Esme were in the kitchen, Emmett screamed at the TV and I giggled as Carlisle told him not to break the controller.

"This gets old, can I talk to Bella now?" Alice bounced off her chair as we walked through.

"You told her she couldn't talk to me?" I rose my eye brow at Edward who kissed me and Alice groaned. I pulled away and gave Alice a hug.

"Seconds I'm always in second," she grinned and Esme asked if I was hungry.

"Mom" Emmett barrelled through and sat down at the counter. Esme eyed her son who was pouting.

"What's wrong with your face?" I asked and Emmett turned to look at me then back at Esme.

"First of all, what are you doing here? Second of all dad just took away my games." I held in my laughter. Edward moved to the table grabbing us a plate of food Esme spooned out for us.

"Well if you stop throwing shit like your 6 Emmett, maybe we would stop treating you like a child, and don't talk like that." Esme sat a plate in front of Emmett and he turned to us.

"So my little Swannie is back?"

I shook my head. "Stop calling me that!"

Emmett turned his attention to the chicken and rice on his plate and I pushed it around. Esme sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm glad to see you again," she kissed my cheek and started eating. Carlisle sat down and I looked at their happy family. Emmett threw his roll at Alice and Esme caught it and threw it back.

"'Okay, well me and Bella are going far away from you guys, night!"

"Edward you were not excused," Carlisle yelled and Edward grabbed our plates setting them on the counter and held out for my hand. I took it and watched as Esme just nodded. I wasn't going to be rude.

"You know sometimes you are rude," I said sitting on his bed and watched him shut and lock his door.

"You love every part of me anyway."

"I'm pretty sure that you are full of yourself," I sighed and tugged at my hair.

"Talk to me Bella," he sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee.

"I can't."

Edward sighed. "I can't help this go further till you talk to me."

"I'm scared alright, she has a legal document signed by a lawyer and shit saying she can take me from Charlie's care, I ran, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I just … I'm scared" Edward picked me up and held me tight against him.

****

Edward followed me to my house the next morning and I quickly changed my shirt and put on some colored bracelets Alice gave me and a tan beanie to cover my mess of curls. Elizabeth and Charlie were gone, Jasper ate some cereal and I slipped on some blue keds.

"We got back together," I said pouring me some juice in a bottle and added a little vodka to the mix. Today was my cerebration day, and project presentation with Jacob, hell if I went any where sober today.

"Congrats" I gave him a bottle of concoction.

"I'll see you at school," I kissed Jaspers cheek and walked out the door to my prince and his horse. I laughed as he slipped his 'ray-bans' on and fought the urge to smile at me , as I carried a big sport water bottle.

"You want happy juice?"

He smiled and took a swig. He swallowed hard and grinned at me. "You truly are your brothers sister."

"Thanks,"

I laughed hardcore in bitches faces who stared at me and Edward walking hand in hand down the hall. I mean really you thought we would break up for real.

"Hey Edward!" Jessica smiled and waved. I flipped her off as we got to his locker.

"Harsh crazy," he kissed my cheek and got his books. We walked to my English class. Edward pressed me against the door =frame and kissed me good-bye. I took my seat next to Emmett as my heart stopped its fluttering.

"Girls are going to kill you Bella."

I shrugged and pulled out my party juice. Class ended slower then I expected. I was dreading History and I felt my body sweat. Jacob sat in his seat and I groaned. My party juice went threw three classes.

"Hey!"

Jacob didn't say anything. Okay well. I put my note book on the table and Jacob looked angry.

"I'm sorry:

"Just stop talking."

I pursed my lips and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you," I watched as Mrs. Abernathy called us to the center of the room for presentation. Jacob gave me nothing to go on so I stood there like a dumb ass.

Mrs. Abernathy told me to meet her after class. I shook my head. I deserved this I was a horrid person. After being yelled at and getting a remake I found Jacob standing out by his locker.

"You know what, maybe I have been a shitty person to you Jacob Black, but my fucking god!" Jacob looked at me and stood up straight.

"You know what Bella, maybe if you weren't so fucking crazy and opened your eyes to the world and got your mouth off of Edwards fucking cock, you would do better at school!"

I pushed him. "Fuck you!"

Emmett turned the corner and pushed through the crowd. "I told you to fucking stay away!"

"I am!" Jacob walked away and I turned to Emmett.

"You were right, he is a little bitch," I yelled. What has my life come to? I felt like I was in a soap opera.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**okay.. so thanks for all the reviews i got.. it puts like this big silly grin on my face..**

**first of all.. i know that at 18 you cant legal be claimed.. bella has said it... but Renee is trying to... id tell you why but then you would not read the rest and that would make bella and Edward sad**

**second... i think back in chapter 3 bella said something about ex's... everyone wants to know about Jacob..hes just a plot for someone... **

**third... thanks to Katie for making me a better writer and my story's better..**

**enjoy!!**

**ps. its a little shorter .. but i just got a promotion at work sooo i have to work harder lol...ill have more up later..  
**

* * *

"Really Alice" I looked at her as she handed me my Halloween costume. I was to be a vampire. It had a red push up corset and a tiny red mini skirt that had black over lay lace and garter belt that held fishnets and black open toe stilettos.

"Yes, and the little top hat goes with it." She adjusted her pink and black mini halter dress. She was going to be a fairy. How cute, my little pixie was a fairy.

"I feel naked." Rose walked from Alice's bedroom in her army brat costume, camouflage tight booty shorts and a jacket matching that was small enough so that her whole stomach was exposed; she had dog tags and a little army hat as well. And to conclude the whole costume, she wore stilettos lace knee boots.

"You look naked" I joked. Rose stuck her tongue out at me.

"You look good, Emmett will flip!" Alice said putting on her last touches.

"Help me with my wings."

Rose took them out of the bag and I watched them slip them threw her arms. I gathered up my costume and went into Alice's bathroom.

"Don't forget the fangs Bella" Alice called.

I groaned and slid the arm elbow sleeves on. I looked good. I slipped the teeth in. it was different from the plastic ones, they were separate kind of like fake teeth.

"Aly I need help with the hat."

"I'll fly over there." I rolled my eyes and she pranced/ 'flew' over to her bathroom. If it could her jaw would hit the floor.

"Rose!" she yelled. Rose moved past Alice and circled me like prey.

"I think we are three fine ladies," she smiled. I shook my head and they helped me fix my hair in big curls and some up and some down, the hat was on a tilt with bobby pins holding it still.

Music started to boom from downstairs. I looked at the girls, Rose was right we did look good. We bounced with excitement and headed out. Alice picked up her wand and finished tying her arm sleeves.

Some hip-hop beat played through the house. There were dark candles lit all over the place along with strobe lights, spiders and fake dead people. Downstairs looked completely like a haunted house. Esme loves holidays.

I was the first one down. Emmett stood in the kitchen spiking all the punches. He was in tight camo pants and a tight black shirt that said army over it. He had a camouflage jacket that went with it. I smiled, he looked good, he and Rose will match perfectly. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, you can suck my blood anytime Bella."

I rolled my eyes as his eyes scanned my outfit. He scares me. Rose walked up behind me and Emmett I could swear I heard him mumble "damn" and "holy fuck". Rose winked at him and walked over towards Esme. Esme was dressed in a nurse outfit and I'm pretty sure people have been saying this for years but Edward's mother was hot. Only seems right since her children were amazing. Carlisle had all smiles for her and was dressed as an injured patent. He had fake blood all over him and his shirt was torn along with a pair of jeans.

"Bella you look gorgeous," Esme hugged me and I smiled. I looked around for Edward. Jasper was dressed as the devil in tight black pants and a tight white button down shirt with a stain red vest. He had a tail and horns, with a pitch fork that lit up when you picked it up. I still laugh at the look on his face when Alice asked him to be a fairy with her. It was a reasonable argument seeing as how we all really match, but oh I would pay to see him in wings.

"I do believe you have been waiting for me." Edward breathed in my ear. I turned to face him and I felt the biggest grin spread across my face. He wore black dress pants and a tight white button down shirt he fixed it so the top three buttons when down his sleeves where rolled and had a long black and red lined cape on with a collar. There was a black vest that went with it, but I prefer him without it. He had fangs like mine. I leaned up and kissed him. Edward held his hand out and spun me around taking in my outfit.

"You look so sexy Bella," he groaned. It was definitely going to be a long night.

People filled the Cullen house, friends of the family and friends from school, and people I'm sure I have never met before. Edward and Jasper were talking to some guy from the hospital and Alice and Esme ran around making sure everything was perfect, Rose and Emmett danced and I sipped the remainder of liquor in my cup.

"Hi" his voice was small and I shivered. Jacob was in a sultan-looking outfit; he had on black flow pants and arm cuffs, no shirt and a turban on his head. All he needed was a magic lamp.

"Hi" I looked around, everyone had deserted me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I have just been..." I cut him off and moved to get more vodka. The past few weeks he ignored me when I tried to apologize for everything so why should I let him say anything.

I walked over to Alice and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. Some lil wayne song played and Alice smiled at me. She grabbed on to my hips and I rocked into her. Rose came behind me and followed our movements. The beat got stronger and we got more into it dropping it to the floor and we popped back up. I looked to my right and saw Edward glaring at me. It was that man I'm lucky because damn you look hot face.

The song ended and Emmett pulled Rose away from us. Alice smiled and pulled Edward to the dance floor. The best was strong and sexy as me and Alice danced around Edward. It vibrated to my toes and I got a jolt of aggression and want. I grabbed Edwards arm as I turned into him and swayed around rubbing my butt into him purposely. He groaned into me ear. I noticed Alice went off and was now trying to get two left feet Jasper to dance. I turned to face Edward and gave him my best sexy smirk as I snaked my body down his. Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him.

"You are such a tease," he whispered husky into my ear. I grinned and threw my head back and arched into him.

"Teases, always walk away, I'm not," I smirked back and Edward pulled me into a kiss. Our tongues battled for control. I won and I heard him growl. It came apparent that people were watching and I smiled and broke our kiss and stepped away to get something to drink. Esme laughed at me as I walked by. I never felt weird around them unless the subject of sex came around how they talked openly about it. But when you sex her son in the middle of her living room and she gives you a smile and a good job pat on the back, you wonder how awesome it is to have parents like that.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked up at Victoria. She was dressed as an angel and I laughed, I couldn't stop myself. She eyed me and I shut up and nodded. I let her lead me with my freshened cup of vodka and punch outside to the lounge chairs.

"Look, I know you hate me, and I get that, so you won't listen to anything I have to say" I rolled my eyes at her and I saw Edward out of my side vision and smiled at him he looked concerned but I waved him off. Helpful if I go missing. Victoria sat down in the chair next to mine and she looked at me with a very concerned serious tone.

"I know what they are hiding from you." I looked at her. She was the devil dressed as an angel why trust her.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again, because that guy in there, is special, and you can stop worrying about me Bella I don't want Edward" I looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't want him? I felt a little insulted. Every girl wanted my boyfriend.

"Oh okay" I mocked her and took a large sip of the drink. I felt dizzy but not too bad.

"Look Bella, I'd be far more interested in you then Edward," that's when I choked on my drink and coughed really loudly. Victoria took a step to me and patted my back. I thanked her as I began breathing.

"Your what?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Really Bella, I like girls."

I opened my mouth and shut it.

"'Edward doesn't know, I never told him, I guess for that I wasn't sure how he would react or what, but my actions are pure."

"Then why did you try to get him to help you study?"

Victoria let out a breath and I watched her bite her lip. "Look Bella, all I can tell you is that Jacob was sent to do something for someone you and I know very well, and I just know that in the long run its meant to hurt Edward more then you." I looked at her. Was she speaking in tongue? I must be really drunk. I stood up and said thanks.

"Hey, Bella, can we just keep this between the two of us please?"

I nodded at her and gave her a smile. I walked back into the house. Emmett pulled me on to the dance floor.

I didn't know what Victoria meant about Jacob, someone we both know? I must be drunk because I don't know what she was talking about. Nothing seems to click.

I watched as Edward kept his posture against the doorframe his eyes never left my body and I felt a surge of electricity pull me to him. It ran through my body and down between my legs. I needed him. I gave each Rose and Emmett a small kiss and walked to Edward in the best seductive way brushing my arm down his and pulling at his hand up the stairs. Letting it go as I walked to his room. He followed me his eyes never leaving mine.

My hat was the first thing to go as I threw it somewhere in the corner of his room. Edward shut the door and licked his lips. I watched as I slipped out of my heels, I looked him dead in the eyes as I wiggles out of the corset leaving me topless and I groaned as he took he shirt off and revealed his bare chest, I played with the waist band of the skirt as I inched it down. I heard him let out a moan as he took in the black stain underneath the skirt. I smiled and kicked my skirt to him. Edward slipped his pants off, commando he went, his cock pointed outward at me. I smiled and licked my lips beckoning him to me with my finger. He stalked his way to me and I dropped to my knees in front of him. His cock glistened in the little light we had, he was hard and pre cum covered the top.

"Trick or treat?" I smiled at him. Edward chuckled and put his hands on the back of my head slowly easing my mouth on to the rock he called his cock. I made a few licks around the base and underside of his shaft I pressed kisses at the tip and he growled at the sensation of my wet mouth hitting his warm cock. I sucked lightly. I pushed my nose further almost his little pubes he hasn't shaved.

"Oh shit Bella" he moaned and I pulled back.

"Help me Edward, help me get it deeper" I pumped him in my hands and he held my hair and I opened my mouth as he slid in pumping his hips in and out of my mouth, I got it to touch the back of my throat and I moaned and felt myself moisten at the contact.

"Bella, oh ugh, shit!" I felt his load coat the back of my throat it was a sweet salty taste, I swallowed every last drop, smirking at him. Edward pulled me up and gripped at my hips tossing me lightly on to his bed and he crawled on top of me. His hands unhooked the clasps of the garter belt and I heard the lace of the black panties rip as he pulled them down over the fishnets. His fetish with fucking me with fishnets on was old, but sexy as hell.

"Fucking love you," he whispered hoarsely and kissed my mouth feverishly and I arched my back to him his hands gripping my hips and pulling me closer to him. His cock teased my wet entrance and then he pulled away smirking at me.

"What the fucking shit?" I glared at him as he got off the bed. He patted the end of the bed. I scooted closer to where he was. He pulled at my ankle and bought me closer. My legs at his shoulders, I arched my back and without warning he plowed into me.

"Fuck Edward!"

He grinned and rolled his hips against me again. The angle got him deeper then ever and I griped the sheets and bit my lip from screaming.

"Talk to me Bella, fuck" he moaned and I looked at him looking at my legs around his shoulders and sweat on his forehead from being really drunk and too much activity as he pumped in and out of me harder and faster then before.

"Oh Edward, fuck… harder!" I fisted his blue sheets and I felt a rush a warmth in my belly, damn my drunken ways.

"You like this Bella?"

"Oh yes… Edward!" I screamed and felt my walls tighten around his pulsing cock. Edward picked me up in a swift movement my legs moving to his waist as he pumped in and out my arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed his mouth my tongue won for control over his and I sucked on his bottom lip. We moved to the wall he pushed me up against the wall and my head made a loud sound against it as he pounded into me one last time sending us both over the edge. I sighed contently and smiled a big fucking smile at him. Thanks got that wall was the wall to a bathroom and not his parents room.

"Fuck tricks, I like treats" I pushed him and he let my feet hit the floor. I grabbed his button down and crawled in bed. Edward put on boxers and slid in next to me. I latched our fingers together and his hand caressed my face.

"Remember that one time, you asked Charlie about sex and he said it was illegal and you came over here running to my mom saying that Charlie broke the law" my face glowed red as I remembered that. I was like 12.

"Well arrest me if we can do that again!"

Edward chuckled and kissed me.

****

I tapped my pen against the desk. This Jacob thing was getting on my nerves. I had no idea what she meant. Someone we both knew. I chewed on the cap as I watched Jacob from the back of history. I don't remember seeing Jacob before now… and Billy is my dads good friend.

"Miss. Swan, care to elaborate on why you are giving us a concert?" Mrs. Abernathy said from her desk in the corner of the room. I stopped and went back to reading the chapters.

I looked at my list, his stepsister was Victoria and she worked at the camp… we all went to that summer. The summer James threw a fit about me and Edward, the one where Edward confide in his new best friend Victoria, the summer James got a new… that's when I dropped my pen and looked at Jacob. I felt very I'll and I needed to get out of class as of now.

Horror was probably on my face as the bell rang and Jacob passed me in the hall. I stared at him. Jacob was James' little cousin, or adoptive cousin… when James was calling me at the start of school he said something about his cousin. I never paid attention because I didn't really care. I felt like crying. I felt like throwing up. The reason why James and I broke up… Edward walked next to me with concern on his face. He couldn't have hated Edward so much when he treated me like shit and cheated on me to really try something stupid? I shook it off and let my breathing come back to normal.

"Bells you okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Edward tighter. Jacob was out of sight and I kissed him. Nothing was going to take me away from him. Not some stupid little plan, not Renee and not Jacob black.


	14. Chapter 14

**soo.. i wanted to do a little fluff before i got into the drama..**

**thanks foreveryone who reads.. the traffic on it makes me wonder if people are reading and liking it.. and why no reviews.. but i take what i can get **

**thanks to my beta.. so amazing... **

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

I pursed my lips and walked through the local pet store in Forks. Alice who was annoying kept doing the whole you don't need a pet they will get hair all over your clothes and blah, blah, blah, like seriously. Charlie has allowed me to get a pet, whether or not its hush money because of the shit I may be about to go through with my sperm bank account mother. The pet shop had dogs, but I wasn't sure if I was a dog person. How can you tell if you are a dog or cat person?

I was still trying to figure out how to know if you a dog or cat person when to my demise they had employed Jessica Stanley at the pet store. Ah she must fit in with the fish, like their queen. Alice rolls her eyes and I smile at the cute like black furry thing they call a puppy.

"Bella, can I help you with anything?" I bit my lip because I am here for a pet and telling her to take a hike could keep me pet-less.

"Why, yes…" I paused and read the name-tag on her ugly blue and green vest "Jessica." Alice stifles a laugh and I smile nicely at Jessica who rolls her eyes. "I'm in the mood for a pet."

************

"I can't believe you really got a pet animal!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice as I set up the bed and food for my new baby kitten in which Alice was holding like it was death or something. So anyways Jessica showed me different dogs and hamsters and birds, but then I saw this orange and black cat staring at me and my heart broke.

"Alice, your fucking negativity is scaring her, stop holding her like that," I took Gizmo from her and held the kitten like a baby, eliciting an oh so famous eye roll from Alice.

"Please, lets not kill this thing like Speedy."

"Oh my god, I left for camp, your despicable boyfriend killed him!" Again with the eye roll. Speedy was my turtle; I swear they will never let me live it down. Alice watched me as I sat with the kitty, Gizmo who pawed at her pink bed I got her, I bought her toys but she seemed to show no interest in them.

"Alice, Bella?!" I heard Jasper call through the door. Gizmo looked around and up at me clearly frightened from the yelling. She started to run as she heard them come up the stairs. Fucking disrespectful clods.

"In here!" Alice yelled at the closed door. Fucking great! Gizmo ran under the bed in fear.

"You're scaring her."

Edward opened the door and Jasper and Emmett followed suite. Rose had told me she wanted absolutely no part in my new pet, hence why she was not here. What a wuss.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Edward asked as I tried to coax Gizmo from under the bed. This isn't going too well…

"Trying to get the mother loving cat from under my bed, y'all are noisy mother fuckers… ugh," I rolled my eyes and tried to get the cat with some of her toys, that only seemed to encourage her to make it think it was a game.

"Naww… kittens!" Emmett cooed from the doorway, which in turn made me scared for both the kitten and me. Emmett the big tall dude just said 'aw kittens' and I guess I must have gone into shock because when I looked to the side he was suddenly there with me on the floor trying to get little Gizmo out.

***

I lay against Edward who propped himself on the side of my bed. We decided we'd wait for Gizmo to come out on her own and in the mean time allowing her to have her own breathing space. It was quiet, all except for the television that was on downstairs in which Emmett and Jasper were yelling at about some dumb game. Every now and then you could hear Charlie join their one-way conversation with the TV. The one where you can hear and see them but they cannot see and definitely canNOT hear you no matter how loud you may scream. And no matter how many times I've tried to explain that to them they still don't seem to get it, I guess it just must be a guy thing.

My parents, loveable people who told me I could buy a pet looked at me like I was insane as I wiggled myself only to get stuck half way under the bed. I was afraid that maybe she would never be shown, Charlie just laughed and said something about bad luck with pets, Elizabeth called her friend and said it was normal for a new kitten to be scared, plain rubbish I tell ya.

That's when I realized I must be a horrid person; I couldn't even handle something as simple as a cat. With that realisation came tears as I started to cry. Edward pulled me back so he could look at me and seemed offended that I had taken to cry on his nice white shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can be a cat person, maybe I should just take him back," I sobbed. Edward held my face in both his hands and stared into my eyes as I sniffled.

"Why do you think that?" he asked in his calm smooth velvety voice.

"Because she is hiding from me… because I'm going to fuck this up. I have a tendency to fuck shit up." Edward sighed and wiped his thumb along my cheeks wiping away my tears.

"You are not going to fuck this up." His eyes never left mine. Mine were cloudy from crying.

"How do you know?" I sniffled.

"Because. I know you, Bella. Inside and out. And no matter what you think of your mother and what you have ever learned you will be a great mom to your cat."

I opened my mouth but I heard munching and I looked over and saw Gizmo attacking her food. And turned back I attacked my Edward with kisses, thanking him.

****

"Alice I really can't leave Gizmo… What are we doing? …Can't we go shopping some other time?" Alice decided that my wardrobe smelt like cat and has now ran me off to Seattle with her and Rose to buy me new clothes, wow dress up Bella day. Any excuse to go shopping… Oh and Edward has disappeared on me and won't answer his phone, so whoopee for me.

Alice parked her yellow porche into a small store. Slightly afraid of her I got out immediately and did not argue. Rose looked really fucking happy, like she just smoked a whole bowl of the good California hash and then ate a really good stack of pancakes and eggs. Alice on the other hand held a totally different expression across her face… more like you just got pulled over at 2 am and the officer accuses you of drinking and driving and you know your sober but your nervous by the cops presence so you just hope you don't fail the sobriety check because your fucking scared. I stuffed my hands into my jean pocket as Alice knocks on the door. It's a solid white door and there were no windows around so it was a little dark.

"Appointment!" a strong voice comes through the crack of the door. What the fuck? I'm here to see the wizard kind of shit was going on. Alice tells him her name and well that's a hoarse of a different color and opens the door. I look at Alice and she smiles pulling me inside a well-lit back part of a store. We walk and I begin to wonder where the professor is and really hoped I would not die; I left Gizmo for this shit.

"Ah, Miss Cullen, how are you?" a tall slender lady old enough to be my grandma hugs Alice before opening the door she sat next to.

"Corina this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend." Alice smiled.

The lady smiles and ushers us into her room, her fitting room full of clothes. Its cubby and rack full of clothes, clothes I have never seen, and there's a part in the wall where there's a fitting room and a desk and a wall full of mirrors.

"Corina is my mother's stylist Bella, and also is helping me with my start in fashion this summer." Alice nods and I smile. Rose's face was plastered was a look of pure orgasmic heaven and I was beginning to feel like it will never return back to its normal state. Where as for me, I was in pearls and lace hell and a strong urge to strangle myself, putting an end to this nightmare. So where did they keep the belts and ties around here?

"Miss Cullen I have what you asked for ready" Alice looks at me with her pleading eyes and I shake my head faster than you can say watch out to a train wreak and Alice looks at me with her sad puppy eyes and I frown.

"Why?"

"Okay look, this isn't helping but I need you to help me out here, please. I can't tell you why but if you're a good girl and put on what I have picked out, I promise I will not take you shopping for a week." I looked at her. Was she for real? Oh god, she was. I groaned and let her take me into the changing room. I slipped on the tight fitting stain dark purple dress. It fit like a glove and Rose handed me high thigh fishnets and a pair of heels with an ankle strap. It straight out screamed 'hooker'.

"Bella, come on!" Rose yelled impatiently at me. I sighed and buckled the strap and walked out.

"You look so good!" Alice clapped her hands is pure excitement.

"Okay, well I think everything is in place." I watched as Alice gathered up my jeans and shirt off the floor as Rose grabbed my arm and lead me out the same door we came and pulled me down the hallway. What was this all about?

"Ow Rose my arm!" Rose strained her eyes and opened the car door and let me crawl in the tiny back seat. Alice threw my old clothes in her trunk and remained silent as she hopped into the drivers seat.

Rose and Alice are very hush and whispering things I couldn't hear to one another. I sigh very loudly from my spot in the backseat, which they gave no acknowledgement to and I really felt the need to punch them both in the face. My fucking cell was in the trunk, well if you can even call it a trunk in Alice's small fucking claustrophobic car.

I felt the car come to a halt and I look up to see that we were pulled up outside a hair-salon. Now I know for sure that I must be dying or even possibly already dead and this was purgatory, paying for all my sins, okay I'll admit my not very religious or anything but what else could explain what was happening and why I was here. I guess I could always just hitchhike seeing as we were half way back to Forks by now. It would only be a good 20 minutes before some trucker picked me up and raped me and killed me because my best friends dress me up as a hooker on a regular basis.

"Come on, Bella. One last stop and then I have to get you home." I looked at Rose as I climbed out of the small claustrophobic back seat before looking at Alice.

"Why do I need to get home?"

"Oh so you can check up on Gizmo."

Smooth save, I thought. Oh god love Alice, but shit the things she makes me go through.

She kissed some lady's cheek before I was pulled into a seat and getting my hair probed and pulled at by the same lady. Straightening it, placing a few curls in small places here in there, it's all going good… well at least for now anyways. But I bet within an hour it will look like sex hooker hair. Notice a pattern, anyone?

"I'm fucking hungry Alice," I grumbled watching Alice look at Rose and humming to themselves. Whatever, I can't be held here against my own will god mother fucking damn it.

"We'll get something to eat after this. Stop messing your hair up." Alice sighed and went back to talking to Rose in their secret code.

By the time Alice thought I was perfect I felt used and denigrated. But god if I didn't look good as I felt this way. I felt a freeing weight lay off my chest as we pulled in next to the Volvo.

"Good, so can I go now?"

Alice replied with an approving nod and I burst out the car door and through the door that lead from the garage to the kitchen, I couldn't get away fast enough. The lights were off in the house and I sighed heavily, god I was starving. I opened the well-stocked fridge in search for something to eat. Kindly being reminded of the stupid plastic nails that were in my way as I tired to open my soda.

"Need some help?" I shut the door and turned to admire Edward in dark slacks and a tight white button down. Did I miss something, was it prom night?

"Yeah, why are you…?" I pointed to his outfit as he took my soda from me and opened it before taking a sip and handing it back. Fucking rude…

"Well Miss Isabella Swan I do believe that we have yet to have a date." He held out his elbow I which I took and he lead me to the dining room.

"You and I are going out on a date?"

"Well technically we aren't leaving... But yes." He opened the slider doors to the dining room where there had to be a million candles lit all over the place and I was pretty sure it was going to set Esme's dining room on fire in any second. The table was set for us and some music played in the background… Debussy, Clair de lune. Edward pulled out my chair for me to sit and I watched as he seated himself at the head of the table, next to me. Then I glanced at the food that was placed in front of us, all my favourites.

"Macaroni and cheese, potato wedges, cheese burgers and your all time favourite, mushroom ravioli," he announced and gave a simple nod and smiled brightly before attacking the food and Edward laughed at me.

"So Alice kept me out all day for this?" I asked after a few moments of pigging out. Dude, I was starving so stuff being etiquette. Edward set his fork down and looked at me with sad pleading eyes.

"Yeah, please don't hate me."

"After all this how can I?" I chirped back smiling brightly. He smiled back with that crocked little smile of his.

"It was like that one time when James took you out on a date and you said you hated it, I just didn't want to be the guy you looked back and said 'I hated the time I spent with him' "

His face turned red as he became a little shy and embarrassed, but it only made me smile that much more widely. How adorable is he… swoon.

"Edward Cullen I do believe you are becoming a softie."

"There's nothing soft about me when I'm around you," he grinned deviously at me.

"Wow, cheese!" He smiled at me and I giggled.

"Edward, I don't think that I could ever forget you… I'm pretty sure I'm attached to your family and I fucking love you."

"See we have sweet moments and then you go and ruin it with the language," he mocked disappointment and I giggled an apology.

We ate the rest of our dinner talking here and there, I watched as he would pick up his fork and place food to his lips and realized I was seriously fucking crazy for this dude right here.

Edward left the room and I took the time to look at the flowers and the pink candles on the table. It looked extremely romantic in here, despite heat in here from all the candle flames.

Edward returned with two plates in his hands and sets one down in front of me. The smell from the warm cake in front of me invades all senses and I lean forward and kiss Edward for the first time today.

"You got me Chocolate Molten Lava cake?"

He nods and kisses me back. I scoff down my cake in amazement to Edward. I mean its chocolate cake with warm fudge and chocolate chips, heaven better than… well no, second best thing next to orgasms.

"Thank you."

Edward kissed me and I moved so I was in his lap and wrapped my fingers through his tousled bronze hair and moaned into the kiss.

"We should move," he moans as I grind down on him.

"What?"

"Emmett and Rose are in the living room."

Oh, right. I nod and help him blow out the candles. I took his hand and lead him up the stairs. His room was a mess once again and I sighed. Edward picked me up and tossed us on to his bed and I ran kisses along his jaw undoing his buttons hastily and throwing his shirt off his shoulders and in the corner of the room. Edward lifted the bottom of the dress up to my breasts, I sat up and he lifted it off the rest of the way and threw it across the room to join his shirt.

"Damn!" he breathed as he saw I had on black lace panties and a black bra to match I giggled and unfastened his pants, kicking them off with my feet. Edward flicked off my bra with one hand. He was getting better at it.

He slides my panties down and off, he kisses the inside of my thighs as he pulls off each fishnet stocking. His nose found its way up my thigh and I felt his breath hot on my arousal.

"So good…" his tongue darted out and hit my clit. I bucked my hips and groaned pulling at his hair. Edward grinned and dragged his tongue along my folds, holding me down with a hand and I arched as he licked my clit and added a finger inside me, he did a come here motion with the second finger and I tired to move. But he had a strong hold of me as he drove me crazy.

"Edward… Ugh... Please"

His green eyes meet my brown ones and he pulled away kissing up my body, his hands bringing my arms above my head, his fingers gripped strains of my deflated sex hair and I moaned when he gave it a tug. His cock teased my opening and my legs parted and wrapped around his waist. He slid into me and I moaned at the contact.

"Oh god please…" I arched myself to meet his rhythm. Edward linked our fingers together as he pushed in deeper and I groaned.

" Bella… Tell me what you want."

"I need you now," I breathed. Edward lips are hot on my neck and his tongue licked down to the hollow at the base of my neck and I moaned.

"Harder, please... Ugh," I breathed as I felt myself tighten around him. Edward buried his face in the crook of me neck as he pumped a faster rhythm thrusting in harder. His hot fast breaths hitting my neck sent me over the edge bringing him with me as my pussy clutched around him franticly, screaming out in ecstasy and I felt absolutely speechless as his left hand ran down my neck and he did one last pump before collapsing down next to me.

For a few minutes the only sound in the room was our rugged breathing as tried to get it back under control. I broke our peaceful silence first "So, I guess I do put out after the first date." Edward chuckled and pulled me closer.


	15. Chapter 15

**i know i know.. i am so sorry.. its been few weeks.. im sorry.. so much has happend..**

**let me tell you when you throw out your neck its hard to even read fan fiction let alone read it**

**i had a huge writers block on this.. i almost gave up twice**

**then i had it all ready and it didnt save, thats when i got mad and yelled at the computer..**

**but here you are now.. i promise never to go this long.. well i will try **

**thanks for reading and everyone who reviewed last chapter.. you are amazing.  
**

* * *

Sometimes I feel the need to scream, its like it all caves in and I can't breath. I stare at this blank wall and I feel it closing in on me. Like my life has come to where I can't see his face, I can't picture life. Edward stirs next to me. Is it normal for high school sweet hearts to stay together? Is it normal that our parents don't care if we stay the night at each other's houses? That I sneak out at night to be with him?

The wall is now mocking me, as it rains. It's taunting me with the fact that my mother is trying to get a guardian ship over me. That I can't be trusted at 18, I still need a guardian. I was pretty sure that at 18, I could move out, play the lotto and smoke. Why was she trying to get it pushed in the courts? Why and how can she do this now?

"Bella?" I looked up at him as I lay on his chest. I felt very grown up at this very moment. Laying in bed with the man of my dreams, I was only 18.

"Sorry, I think i'm going to go home. I'll be back in a few hours' Edward kissed my forehead and I got out of bed and put my clothes on. Edward hugged the black pillow next to him and I listened to his light snore and I turned out to his back stairs and I could see the sun coming up over the grey clouds past the forest behind his house.

***

'Bells, lets go' I hear Charlie yell from down stairs and I groan. I looked at my self in the mirror. I button the last button on the pink cropped cardigan I had over my white lace tub top and smoothed the black mini skirt I had on. I picked up my purse Alice gave me and headed out. Thanksgiving was something to look forward to right?

For a while now, each year we have had dinner over at the Cullen's. Jasper dressed in nice slacks and a button down, Charlie in a nice shirt and Liz looking more beautiful then she normally did. Except this year she would be there. Why was Esme such a good person? Why did she constantly want to do right when so many people did her wrong? Plus this lady she invited to dinner wanted to pass a legal law illegal. Charlie held hands with Elizabeth as we drove up the steep driveway of the Cullen's.

The sight of Renée and Phil's bmw made me want to throw up on it. I sighed uncontrolably as we walked into the house the boys went to the big living room and I followed Elizabeth to the kitchen. I noticed as I walked by rose was just as much into the football game as the guys where.

"Hi baby" Renee spoke. I nodded she sat at the table with arms open for a hug and I walked over to Esme and gave her one. Elizabeth made a scowl behind me and I sighed.

"Hi mom" I sat the flowers I had down and went to hug my mother. She smelt of wine.

"Where are the kids?" I asked about my half sisters and brother.

"Joey and Rory are in the living room with Phil and Jane is in the crib upstairs" she said going back to drinking her wine. Really? And you want me to love you? You don't even really care about the children you have.

"Can I go see her?"

"Don't wake her Bella, plus she doesn't know you it will only scare her, just go find something to do" she went back to helping Esme cutting vegetables and I looked at Alice who gave me a soft smile. Joey and Rory were the twins she had when I was 10 and she sent me a picture. I threw the picture away. They were her two perfect kids the one she had with the man of her dreams. I watched as Charlie laughed at the game, how could you not love him.

"Hey you" his voice made my heart jump and I saw him at the top of the stairs looking amazing in grey dress pants and a plain black shirt with a light black vest over it. He meet me at the second step and planted his lips on top of mine.

"You look nice" I played with the top button of his vest. He smiled and ran his hands under my shirt.

"Your brother and sisters are cute."

"At least you got to meet them" I rolled my eyes. Edward rubbed my side and I looked up at his blood shot eyes. "So that's where Jasper went"

Edward smiled meekly at me and led me up the stairs. I was right, stoner.

"You guys are such losers" I sat on the corner of Edwards bed as Jasper took a deep puff from the joint someone had rolled.

"Look little sister, its thanksgiving, if we are going to eat, we're going to go out with a blaze" that caused them to trumpeted loud laughter. I heard a small coo, and I looked at Edward.

"Jane?"

"She's in the room next to mine"

I bit my lip and got up. Edward went with me. I pushed the guest bedroom door open slightly. Jane held the side of the play pin, her hair was golden brown and she smiled up at Edward.

"Jane, are you up?" he asked and she held up her arms. She must be my sister I always like being in those arms. The little girl got shy when he walked with her to me.

"Jane say hi to Bella" Jane covered her head into his neck. For a three year old she didn't talk much. It's nice to know she was comfortable with Edward when I was her own flesh and blood... Kind-of.

"Bella I told you not to wake her up" Renee snapped as she walked in the room and grabbed Jane from Edward. I bit my lip and watched her walk away.

I sat next to Edward and Joey. Joey looked so much like Phil, Rory looked like my mom. Jane looked like me when I was little. Yet I didn't know them at all.

"Joey eat your sweet potatoes" Renee watched her son eat. I felt a pang of jealousy run threw my body as she feed Jane. I watched Elizabeth serve Charlie food and I smiled, all the jealousy washed over, I had the best step mom in the world. Esme giggled and I looked over at her and Carlisle. I had the best godparents in the world. I mean Elizabeth and Esme went to school together, best friends like Alice and me. Renee interrupted my thoughts as she spoke to Rory with a forceful tone telling her to eat her carrots. That's the mom I knew.

"Alright who wants to start off giving thanks?" Esme asked as we sat down for pie. Edward tickled my thigh. Emmett raised his hand like a five year old.

"Emmett nothing inappropriate or I will take away your pie" Emmett laughed and then he thanked us and Rose, and his parents. Most of the thanks were that, Renee thanked her three children. I think everyone at the table noticed that one.

"Bella, your turn" Alice smiled at me as she bit into her pumpkin pie.

"I guess... I have the best parents in the world Charlie and Elizabeth and the best godparents in the world. I love my friends and Edward." I shrugged and Renee let out a huff.

I smirked at Edward as he leaned over me on the staircase. I was waiting for Jasper so we could go home. Edward's bicep was next to my head and his right arm on my hip.

"You sneaking over here tonight?" he said, his voice husky.

"Bella" I looked over at her voice. Renee had her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"We are leaving come say good bye"

"I'm busy" Renée rolled her eyes and I planted a kiss on Edwards warm lips. Like I have anything to say to her.

***

"Does this look okay?" I turned to Alice who sat on my bed. She lay petting Gizmos head. Alice grew to love my cat.

"You look like your going to a funeral"

"I am" I joked and Alice eyed me. I had on a black dress it was modest and thin strapped and ended above my knee. I paired it with navy blue flats and some chandler earrings and the necklace Edward gave me.

"Hey Bella, ready?" Elizabeth was in a navy blue skirt and a ruffled white top, she has her brown hair up in a tight bun heels donned her feet.

"Yeah, thanks for watching her Alice" Alice smiled softly at me and went back to the magazine and petting Gizmo.

"Bells can we talk to you for a moment?" Charlie called from their bedroom. I nodded and followed Elizabeth in the room and sat on the old rocking chair. Liz grabbed something off the dressing table and handed it to me. It was a white envelope.

"Read it" Charlies handwriting was scribbled out on the front and I pulled out the two page letter. It was from Charlie. He said how much he loved me and how glad he was to have me, he was proud of me so far, and no matter how much stupid shit I do he will always be here for me. Then it read that his mom, my grandmother, gave them 25 thousand dollars when she passed away, in her will it said that under the care of my parents at the time being Renée and Charlie that they would see to it that I spent it wisely at 18, at 21 I was allowed to see to it on my own. It was never said who got to, but now that I'm 18 that's what Renée was here for.

Charlie watched me read over the fact its doubled with its interest and is now 50 thousand dollars and every year for five years after 18 a thousand dollars gets added. My grandmother wanted me to do great things and this is how she wanted to be left in my memory, carrying out her dreams. I sniffled and closed the letter.

"So what's this mean?" Charlie buttoned the last button on his black dress shirt.

"It means your mother wants custody to your money, she will have full access to everything, baby" I frowned and Elizabeth told me to keep it with me and we headed out. Liz reminded Jasper to keep his hands to him self as we left.

We meet Edward at the courthouse. He begged me to let him come. After two hours of no you will be bored I gave in. I mean we were just going to sit in a room with a table and a judge.

"Where's Renée?" I asked. Edward frowned and his arms were folded over his chest.

"They are only letting in ideate family, me, Elizabeth and Phil are not allowed in" Liz walked next to us after hearing that.

"I'm not what?" Phil stood up and Charlie held out his hand for me.

"Under Renee's requested only blood family I'm sorry Liz" Charlie kissed her and I walked into the room with Charlie. Edward hugged Liz and I sighed. Renee sat in a bright flowered dress. She looked freaking happy.

"Miss Bella, chief Swan" Charlie's friend and judge Eric smiled at us as we sat down to Peter, Charlie's lawyer. Renee's lawyer was some big scary looking lady. They whispered something to each other and her smile got bigger.

"Well let's deal with this shall we?" Charlie nodded and I let out a big sigh.

"Bella, I've been reassured that you know of the money you have been given?" he asked me

"yes sir" he smiled and nodded his head.

"Now your mother Renée is requesting full custody over your money" I nodded again.

"I do believe we should put in the fact that Renée is in debt from hospital bills from last year"

Renee's lawyer looked at her, mouth opened a little.

"It's not that much"

"In the tune of 30 thousand dollars, and you have two mortgages on your house in Florida, Charlie was not stupid"

The judge nodded his head and I watched Renee begin to sweat.

*******

"Should I take you home" I smiled at Edward as we walked out of the courthouse, the sun started to shine. I can't believe she didn't think people would look at her history, all she wanted was my money. Phil and Renée walked to the car. And I stopped and walked over to her.

"Mom?" Renée turned and looked at me. Phil gave me a dirty look. Liz and Charlie stood next to their car. I wrapped my arms around Renée. She pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"For sending me to forks, I will always love you for that" I walked away with a smile on my face. I couldn't hate the women who gave me up, because I got lucky.

***

"You just hugged her and walked away?" I nodded as I re-told Alice the story. Edward sat behind me on my bed. I won. I got my dad to keep in financial charge over my account. Sure I can't withdraw money without asking him first, but I don't need that money.

"Shopping!" Alice clapped her hands and I laughed shaking my head.

"No not at all, nope" I groaned. Alice got a gleam in her eye and bounced out of my room.

"You are royally fucked" Edward said in my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered and turned to face him. My lips close to his.

"Oh yeah" his lips inched to mine and I smiled as I ran my hand over his stubbed jaw.

"Come on Bella we are going shopping" I rolled my eyes and sighed. She will never give up on anything.

********

I couldn't believe Charlie gave up letting me spend money like this. I sat watching Alice fly threw the mall; I had one bag in my hand. I had no desire to spend this money. That was till I ran into someone.

"Wow Bella, still walking into things" I looked up at Jacob. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella can we just talk?"

"Can you just move the fuck out of my way, I don't care to hear it" Jacob moved and I let the anger I had and the want to protected Edward from whatever was going on fill my adrenalin rush of shopping.


	16. Chapter 16

dun dun dun... heres a clue to the revenge of james.... oo lala.. lol'

so i love all the favorties and all of the story alerts... but i guess.. maybe id make me more happy for if reviews.. i know its hard to just hit the button and say how it was... but it be great if more people would.. i wouldnt feel so stupid for writing anymore..

i thank everyone for reading..

thanks to kate... she makes it better!

* * *

I ran my hands over the leather bound book as I slipped it in the wrapping paper box. Alice frustrated me with her amazing skills to wrap presents. Sure Christmas was a week a way, but her pile of presents looked amazing, mine looked like a five year old did it.

"Bella, you only wrapped three of your gifts? And what is this?" she held up a box looking gift that I had wrapped with just bows. Alright so I was bored, and I could care less about spending hours on wrapping these gifts when in thirty minutes someone will just rip them to shreds, well everyone but Alice who takes just as long to wrap on gift as to open one.

"Ugh, Alice I suck alright like I almost cut my self three times with the god damn scissors." Alice shook her head and took off the ribbons on the package.

I heard his fingers hit the keys as he played some fucking Christmas carol in the room down the hall. I looked at Alice and begged her silently to let me go. She sighed and let me go. I took a few self-sticky bows and skipped away. That's right I fucking skipped down the hall.

Edward sat in the study playing his black grand piano he got one year, I swear I think the year he got it for his… birthday, I assume, he may have jizz his pants. I smiled and played with the flap on the sticky part of the bow. He didn't take only notice as I shut the door behind me and I concentrated on his fingers, his long amazing fingers that caressed my body whether it was my cheek when I was sad or my other more private parts when he wanted to send me into a frenzy in a moments notice.

He was in a black v-neck shirt and some of my favorite faded holey jeans. I get what Alice meant by we matched earlier this morning. I had on a similar outfit. Although he looked better in tight shirts then I. But that's only because he's Edward Cullen. He changed from jingle bells to something I couldn't tell what it was, it was not Christmas music I could tell you that much, but it was still light and happy, something i'm not use to him playing.

I snuck over and brushed my hand against his back. He never stopped playing and I slid my hand down his arm as I sat next to him. I kissed the exposed part of his neck and sighed.

"What are you playing? I don't think know this one."

He smiled and his fingers left the keys as he turned to look at me. "I don't know, something that just came to mind, how is gift wrapping?"

"Um horrid, can I just tell you what I got you now so I don't have to wrap it, oh and let me tell you my idea on gift bags made her almost have a heart attack."

Edward laughed at me and pulled me to sit on his lap with my back against the keys. He picked up the bow I had and stuck it on my boob. "That's what I want for Christmas."

I bit my lip. His hands went up my black shirt and slid it up and off my body.

"So I hear there is a Christmas choir concert," I asked as he nipped at the bare skin of my neck.

"Must we?" he said pulling away from the attention he was giving me. I looked at him.

"Yes, I want to go"

He shook his head at me and pressed his lips to mine. He was trying to get out of this. Sure last time didn't go so well and I'm sure that he would rather be doing something else the night school gets out for winter break but I would still like to go. He didn't let me to go the mid fall concert that was in Port Angeles.

"Bella, I'll just see you afterwards its no big deal you don't have to act like you enjoy this," I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off before I could. "No, shut up and let me take you on my piano."

I pushed him back and got off his lap to go look for my shirt.

"What now?"

"It's a big deal to me Edward, I care enough to give you support in anything you want to do, why do you never want me to go anywhere with you? Are you ashamed of us?" I slipped my shirt over my head. The bow moved and I ripped it off throwing it at him.

"Ashamed of us? You want to throw that around Bella?" Now he sounded angry. Okay so now he wanted to make it into a fight, super really fucking cool.

"Yeah, I do." I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him. I watched him run his hand threw his hair and pull at it.

"I can't believe you think that?"

"We never do anything and we didn't go to the dance last week"

"Dance? You want to go to a fucking dance? Bella you hate that shit, I thought you liked what we did instead." that was true, but we had sex all day long. Not a bad way to spend a day.

"I did, but still, it's like you don't care."

Edward rose and walked over closer to me as I backed up.

"You think I don't care about you because I don't want you to go to my stupid show choir winter concert?" he asked he moved a few more inches and pressed me up against the wall. His breath was hot on my face as I looked up at him. His penetrating gaze was a mix of rage and lust.

"Yeah, I do." I bit my lip to keep from smirking. His hands ran down my arms raising them above my head. His tongue darted out to lick his lips at watching me as he pinned me up against the wall. There was no fucking way I could be pissed off at him now that he had me all excited in my lady parts.

"How wrong you are Bella." his lips taunted my neck. His breath was hot and I felt myself squirming. His green eyes had a dark tint to it and I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked up to meet his gaze. He held my arms with one hand and his other slipped down my side to the buttons of my jeans.

"Hey wait a second," I tried to pull away but he pushed me firm against the wall. Again with me biting my lip, I wasn't giving in too easily.

"What?" he looked up at me. I skimmed his look, his hair was messy from him pulling at it when I yelled at him and for a second when our eyes met I forgot why I was protesting to taking me up against the wall.

"Bella, don't you want me to show you how much I care about you?" he breathed " …about us?" his lips kissed the skin below my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Then I can go to the concert?" I moved my hips to his but he used his to pin me against the wall so that now I couldn't move.

"Is that what you want?" he left tiny kisses under my jaw and down my neck. Wait what did I want? I know I don't want him to not stop kissing me, and that I liked rough side of Edward.

"Yes" I said after I went threw my mental checklist.

Edwards fingers flexed and I felt the buttons on my jeans come undone.

"Nice" he growled taking in the baby blue lace boy short panties I had on underneath. He was quick with the removal of those.

"Now do you want it here or against the piano?" he breathed in my ear and I swear I felt my pussy scream with need.

"Piano" I smirked. Edward raised my legs to wrap myself around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved us to the piano. This was by far the hottest moment in my life. Edward sat me on top of the black piano. I watched as he undid his pants and released his manhood, which instantly sprung to life. I leaned back on my elbows as I watched

"You're a jerk" Edward threw his shirt over his head and grabbed at my hips.

"Oh yeah, how so?" I felt my ass slid off the piano and I wrapped my self around his lean torso.

"You like to start shit with me, so I get distracted and we end up naked." He fucking smirked at me before he slid into me pressing my back into the curve of the piano.

"No wait this hurts" he grunted and stopped his motion. Being taking up against a piano was not working. Edward dropped me and I almost cried at the lost of contact.

"Piano bench" I suggested and he picked me up and literally ran us two feet to his bench. He sat down and me on top of him. I slid my self-right over the top of him. He leaned me back and my hands pressed on the keys they made an off key note and I smiled as he thrusted up into me as I leaned back.

"Fuck. Harder Edward," I breathed and I leaned forward and ripped my shirt off throwing it some where behind me. I should have never put it back on. Edward pushed me back on the keys and I made another loud off key noise. It felt so good.

"Oh god, Bells" Edward pushed himself deeper inside me as he stood up making my hands pushed me up on the keys. The sounds of our moans and grunts to the off keys I pressed as I moved with him were like music to me, but to an outsider… not so pretty. I bit my lip and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to get a better grip of me.

"Fuck!" I bit down on my lip a little to hard and I felt my body pulse raise as he added more pressure to his last thrust sending us both over the edge and crying out in ecstasy as he spilled seed inside me and I in turn coated his dick with my juices.

"Wow, now I'm hungry" I shook my head and Edward picked me up off the piano.

"Shall we check that off our list?" Edward gave me a crooked smirk and threw my shirt at me.

****

"Emmett how can you eat all that?" Rose made a face as Emmett poured more syrup onto his waffles. We were at the late night restaurant. Edward sipped on some milk and his plate was equaled to Emmett's, Jasper got coffee and was now putting way to many sugars in it. Alice sat picking at her salad and Rose groaned again at the site of food. She was determent to lose another dress size to make it into the winter princess contest in Port Angeles, as he mother has instructed her to do so every year since 16, and since then she has won. I had fries, the best-seasoned fries of my life and a bunch of ranch dressing.

"It's a manor of technique, you have to breathe as you scarf down the food, it goes to all the right places, fuel to the fire my man" Rose made an equal disapproving glance at Emmett as he explained to Alice and I about his eating habits.

"I told you not to eat like him." Edward rolled over in bed and I sighed as he grabbed his stomach.

"Alright I'm going home to go get ready for the last day for school for two whole weeks of craptastic vacation, you better fucking pick me up" I kissed his cheek and let him wallow in heart burn.

So I waited a good hour for Edward, who made us both late to first period. I laughed at him and Emmett both dressed in sweat pants and shirts who looked like they where in a coma, a food coma. Jasper was still hyper on his sugar so it was funny to watch them try and punch him in the face.

"Alright well I have a final to make up so peace" I walked my way to history, I had a last final I missed when I was dealing with the Renée shit. Mrs. Abernathy handed me the test sheet as the door swung open.

"Your late again Mr. Black" I watched her hand me the book with the test in and I rolled my eyes as he sat three desk to the side of me.

"No talking" she made her rounds letting her ugly teacher heals file out of the room. I'm sure she would be back. I scanned over the pages closely. When in life would I ever use this shit? Really?

"Psst, yo Bella" I rolled my eyes and tucked my head into my arm.

"Bella" his voice was making me read over this question about the stupid war over and over again, what year was it.

"Bellllaa..." his voice rang again.

"What Jacob" I looked up and he had moved to the seat next to me. If I punch him now I can finish this and say he just passed out from the steroids.

"How are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you want to talk to me about? Fucking Jesus Jacob I'm trying to take a test I never studied for, how do you think I am?" Jacob leaned back and forth on the desk and then turned to me.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I told him I couldn't do it anymore, so whatever happens I had nothing to do with" I looked at him and bit my lip.

"What?" Jacob made a shush noise and I watched him move back to his seat as Mrs. Abernathy walked in. She never left her desk and Jacob left a good 20 minutes before me. He told James he couldn't do it anymore? I was being to think this was just a ploy to scare me.

*******

"I have done enough Christmas shopping Alice I am sleeping in tomorrow" I yawned as Alice went on and on about last minute gifts. I didn't need any last minute gifts I need to sleep.

"Ok, well I'll call you tomorrow I love you, bitch. Night" I hung up my phone and snuggled into my covers. For once I was home in my bed alone and I haven't seen or heard from Edward in the past 4 hours. He said he has stuff to do after school and no texts or calls or a tap on my window since then.

I turned my iPod on and slid into my covers watching the glow in the dark stars me and Alice put on my ceiling a few months ago. It was a challenge jumping on the bed and sticking them up there. I felt my phone vibrate and I sighed. It was from him. I hit the end button and snuggled to my pillow. He can wait till tomorrow.

6 miss calls, 10 texted messages. He is psycho as I climbed out of my truck and up the steps of his house. I have yet to read a single one. Crazy loveable man. I tried the handle and noticed the door was locked, so I knocked. Waited. Knocked. Waited. Doorbell. Waited. I shuffled my feet and looked back threw the glass at the door. I raised my hand but someone beat me to the door.

"Bella, I um, come in" Esme looked confused as she let me in. wow. It should have been good to read a text message.

"Is Edward in his room?" another confused look and she fucking nodded and left me standing at the door. Okay weird.

"Edward" I knocked and pushed his door open. He laid on his stomach he was shirtless and the covers were thrown all over the place. His phone sat on his pillow and I climbed up on his bed.

"Hey you" I looked at the phone he was in the middle of a text message to me. I went to grab it when his hand caught my wrist and mumbled something.

"What Edward I can't hear you?" he turned to face me and I gasped. His eye was bruised and there was a cut on his lip.

"What's the other guy look like?" I joked, he didn't laugh or make a movement.

"Is it true?" I eyed him and he sat up quickly. "Is what, watch it, what happened" Edward turned around and winced as he grabbed a folder on the night stand.

"Is that true?" he handed me the yellow folder. I rolled my eyes and opened it for pictures to fall out. They were images of Jacob and I at the beach -- that day I never told anyone about-- and at his house, us in the hug and of us talking at school.

"Edward I don't know where you got this shit, Jacob and I were just friends, I mean--" I took a deep breath and looked at them again. Edward who looked like shit coughed.

"Did he hit you?"

"No I walked up to him and sucker punched him in his face Bella, what's going on?"

"Listen Edward nothing is going on this is just, did he fight back?"

"You care if he hits me? Your little boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm sure that you are my boyfriend, did he do this to you?"

"No, fucking Santa Claus did. Look Bella, why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls"

"I was sleeping and I was mad you left me at school to get a ride with Emmett and then I didn't hear from you so I was… I'm sorry" I went to hug him but he backed away.

"How's James Bella?"

"I don't know… what?" Edward got off his bed and I noticed a bruise on his stomach and I sighed.

"Look I don't know what's going on, but they want to hurt us. He already knows we are such an abnormal couple you're my best friend Edward, you fit with me" Edward took his turn at rolling his eyes.

"Tell me what really happened between you and James" Edward commanded and I bit my lip. Sure I never truthfully told him everything but I felt ashamed and it wasn't something to be I guess.

"Look, it doesn't matter" Edward bit his lip and threw the glass on the table at the wall. Okay so he's mad, no need to throw shit.

"If you need me so much you will tell me, or I can't be with you Bella, I can't sit here and get played again" I sighed. I had no idea how to tell him this. I'm sure he would brush it off and he was the most important person to me.

"If I tell you it won't matter?" Edward slipped a shirt over his head and sat next to me.

"Best friends first, relationship second" he held up his pinkie.

"Look, remember how I said he was jealous? Always?" he just nodded.

"He made me pick, Edward. And it has always been you but I wasn't sure I could pick, and then he made it easier."

"Made it easier?"

"Edward I picked you, please…" I felt a welt in my chest and Edward held me close to him.

"Bella, Jacob told me about James, I knew they were related," I just sniffed the inside of his neck and kissed it.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore, I'm sick of this"

"Jacob looks worse by the way" I laughed a little and kissed his swollen lip.

"Why was your mom so confused when I showed up" I pulled my phone out and Edward grabbed it.

"Delete all your voice messages and texts, and don't read them" I laughed and reached for my phone

"Why?"

"Just here let me do it."

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't so nice after the first few, lets just say my mom thinks we broke up" I nodded and kissed under his chin.

"Can we just go back to bed?" Edward threw my phone behind him and curled us up at the top of his bed. I wanted this to go away.

* * *

please review...


	17. Chapter 17

** im alive!!!**

**im soo sorry for like not update since Aug? or July? i know i know im sorry... **

**things have been so crazy with work and me getting sick that i had to get sick to actually have time to finish stuff i've had written for a while.**

**sorry i hope you guys like it.**

**thanks to katie for being my beta even after like a 2 month hiatus. **

**i will never slack again i promise!**

* * *

Chapter 17

I hate heels! Hate them! I felt wobbly with unease and out of balance as I waited for him. He looked dashing in his suit, tie and the choir jacket around his arm as he spoke politely to teachers and the guests he was introduced to. He was just so amazing that I could watch him smile and shake hands all night. But my feet don't seem to agree they were killing me.

"You clean up so well." His voice made my skin crawl and the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. As I cautiously turned around my eyes looking directly ahead, I was greeted by a man's neck. Slowly I lifted my gaze capturing a glimpse of his blond hair once long was now shorter, slicked carefully back. Finally I made my eyes meet his, James smiled down at me, showing me almost all his teeth as he ran his hand down my arm. Okay I could so totally do with a shower right now; his touch is just straight out disgusting. Just when I thought this could not possibly get any worse Jacob rounded the corner with Victoria on his arm. I bit my lip and looked around for Edward, I wanted out. This was not a place I felt like being in.

"James!" Victoria mocked surprise.

He flashed her his smile, the exact one that made my insides want to puke and become my outsides. Grinning in return she hugged him. Jacob's eyes were focused on the ground and I just kept looking for Edward through the crowd of people, searching for his familiar face.

Finally Edward spots me just as I spot him and his face lit up with a happy smile that was quickly replaced with a 'what the fuck' look. James smiled at me than back at his cousins as Edward approached.

"Hey buddy." James greeted Edward as if they were old childhood friends.

Edward replied with a snarl and I wrapped myself around his body where I felt safe, secure and at ease. Sigh. "Lets go Bella." Gladly.

James just smiled as Edward ushered me out.

"Ah its just like Bella to take orders!" James called after us. I felt Edward tense but I kept moving as he came to a stop.

"Just drop it Edward." I said desperate to get out of here. I could tell James was smirking as he watched us from over by the steps and it was making me feel uncomfortable as I struggle the urge to dry heave.

"Yeah just drop it Edward, run along and fuck my seconds. I couldn't be more glad to get rid of her." James laughed and I watched as Edward took the few strides over to him. Okay, well Emmett was not here to hold him back, Jacob had walked away by now and although James may look like a big strong man, Edward was stronger and faster and hence killer punches. Your first instinct would be to bet on James because he's a tad taller and bigger and has that feral look about him. Gag. But really James is more like an optical allusion, just the trick of the eye. I'm not saying he's not strong, he is, he's just not very effective with using his strength. He just swings punches wildly, he has poor aim, lousy accuracy and no intelligence. Where as Edward on the other hand has the strength, aim, accuracy, intelligence and to top it off speed. Swoon. See the thing is you don't see all these things when you look at them, well that is until they start fighting, then it's pretty obvious.

"Oh but you seem so hurt James, to see that you lost her to me." I bit my lip and Victoria just stood there and watched on. The few remaining people were wondering over to their cars, completely oblivious to the fact that a battle of life and death was about to break out between these two guys. Leaving very little to witness anyone's death.

"I let her go, you too will one day come to your senses." James said nonchalantly. I touched Edward's back but he shook me off.

"Just leave Bella and I alone." Edward turned around and grabbed my hand while James just laughed. We only took a few steps before James yelled out, "I do miss fucking her sweet ass!" That's all it took and Edward was off like a bullet, his fist was slamming into James' face before anyone had time to blink--see now what I meant about speed. His punch had so much force that it literally knocked James right off his feet. The sound of Edward's fist colliding with James face along with the crunch of bone echoed around the room.

"Edward you can't just go around punching people in the face in Bella's defense." Edward let out a grumble and I held the cold ice pack to his face where James sucker punched him when Edward straddled his chest and started throwing punch after punch at his face while James was only able to throw a few successful punches back. Okay so they fought at a church but technically we were outside so does that still count? I wouldn't say it really did.

"And you are so lucky James didn't push charges and that Chief Swan was fine with letting it go!" Esme yelled. Well hello Charlie probably loves him now for being so protective of me. I guess there is nothing more satisfying for a Police Chief father than the knowledge that your only daughter is safe from dirty guys like James because she happened to be in love with a very protective, caring and respectful gentleman that was more than willing to defend her honor no matter what. Carlisle sat laughing with Emmett on the couch. How mature of them.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. So am I grounded or what?" I winced at his tone.

"I think it's appropriate if you two don't see each other till Christmas." Esme's tone said it all, she was not joking, and to top it off it was like all momma lion cub I will eat you kind of shit.

"Fuck that!" Edward griped and I just bit my lip, what could I do it was his mom and honestly she was kind of scaring me. Esme never punished them to this degree, but granted he did punch James, well numerous of times and it did happen to be at a church and kind of, well get him kicked out of show choir.

"Do not talk to your mother in that tone Edward, you will do as she says." I sat mutely eyeing them and sighed.

"Look Edward you two spend an awful lot of time together now more than you guys have in a long time I just think that you need to breathe, I love Bella like a daughter but there comes a time when I think a little separation will do as… what do they say?" she fucking paused and smiled remorseful at me. "…make the heart grow fonder." Emmett snorted.

It 's been had seven days with out Edward. I had seven days without Edward. Seven days. No Edward. SEVEN. I felt a tight feeling in my chest and I wanted to vomit as Emmett drove me home. Out of touch with other people as Esme says. We were not wrapped up in each other I spent time at home and I was fine. She was fucking crazy, he was defending me because that's what he does. All the time. That was Edward. It was who he was; you cannot just expect to change that. Plus she should know by now that Edward will fuck anyone up just for looking at someone the wrong way. He was very protective of the people he loved, what's so bad about that? Besides I find it freaking sexy.

Alice was on her way to take me on a last minute shopping spree, which sounded more like a way for me to slit my wrists with price tags and hang myself with over-priced hangers. I mean I love Alice and I love to spend time with her, but just not when she's hormonal on clothes.

"Bell you better be ready" for a small tiny little girl she sure can be loud. I slip my Teal Keds on and adjusted my half top. I slipped on my red jacket and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Okay can I not throw up my breakfast?" I grabbed Alice's wrist pulling her off Jasper's face. Jasper made gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders. I stopped on the steps when I saw the silver Volvo in the drive way.

"Take this as a Christmas present." He was bundled up in a black jacket I had never seen before as he got out of the car. I grinned like that crazy cat from Alice in Wonderland at Alice who pushed me down the steps and walked back into the house.

His crocked little half smile stayed permanent on his face as I ran to the car. His arms reached out to me and pulled me to him it was like a magnetic force pulling us together where we belonged. He smelled of cigarettes and mints.

"Get in the car." He ordered. I backed away and did as I was told. Edward hoped in and backed out of the driveway and sped away. His car was warm and I undid my jacket and slipped it off so it hung on the seat. Edward glanced at me.

"Bella please it's cold."

"Hello Mr. heat miser you have the fucking car-heater up to like 10001 degrees in here." a sighed and an eye roll was all that came from him so I turned the heat down a bit. The scene blurred by as we headed out of town to the meadow, our meadow. It's been seven days and he's acting like he hasn't even missed me.

He pulled into the pass through the trees. It was too cold to get out and I sighed running my hands down my jean clad thighs.

"Bella, what happened between you and James last year?" I bit my lip and undid my seat belt turning to look at him. His knuckles where white on the steering wheel and he looked straight ahead.

"I told you." He shook his head but other than that he never moved an inch. I went to run my hands over his arm and he flinched. I bit my lip harder and looked out the window. It was never so cold in forks to really ever snow but you could see the ice on the once green and colorful flowers.

"What happened? I haven't seen you in seven days, I miss you." I said softly.

His face softened. "I ruined you and James didn't I?" his hands freed the wheel and looked at me at with his emerald eyes that were a deep green of sadness.

"You had nothing to do with it Edward, what's going on?" His hands were cold as he pulled me over the console and into his lap. I reached over and leaned the seat back.

"What happened that summer?"

I sighed and looked at him. I didn't want to talk I wanted to have sex with him and kiss him and make this car hotter then it ever should be but no he got all serious Edward.

"Why? Why is this so fucking important to you?" He didn't look at me but he had a sad look upon his face.

"Because I had a talk with Jacob the other day." I sat up a little and my head hit the roof of the car and I groaned.

"You what?"

"Well I have to do services to the school right. So I was picking up trash which is no fucking picnic when Black shows up to help because James doesn't go to our school and long story short he says I need to talk to you." He breathes and I roll my eyes. That would be funny seeing Edward pick up trash. I'm surprised he didn't sweet talk his way out of hard work.

"You really want to know?" He nods.

"I already told you I wasn't going to pick, Edward. I chose you, you didn't ruin anything Ever." I leaned forward and pressed my cold lips to his.

"Then he's never hit you?" I pulled away and looked at him.

"What?"

"James he's never hit you? Abused his power?"

"Yes." I watch his face for angry Edward to come out but instead his hand runs over my cheek.

"I know that sometimes I'm a pain in your ass and some days I know we fight but I could never hurt you like him." His eyes were sad and I smiled at him.

"I know. I trust you." I kiss him full force and he leans up and knocks me into the horn of the Volvo. I laugh and he shakes his head.

"Backseat?" I grin and climb into the back. Edward follows and I sigh in content. Christmas came early.

***

The snow that had came over night for Christmas as slowly starting to melt away as the sun that rarely shows in forks came out. Jasper was fretting over giving Alice the bracelet even though she would flip and do him hardcore. I already gave Edward his notebook so he could write or doodle in it. He loved it and I love my heart charm bracelet that matched my necklace from my birthday.

Funny how all the guys got the girls bracelets way to think out of the box. A knock came to the door and I told them to come in. I stared at the mirror that was in my room. I had on a flowing pink tube top and paired it with my black leggings and sighed as my hair did nothing.

"Bells are you almost ready?" I smiled at Charlie. He had a dress shirt on and he looked a little frazzled. I nodded at him and he smiled walking more into the room. He had a box in his hands I hadn't noticed till then.

"This is from me and Liz." I took the big red box and laid it down on my bed. Smiling I tore the bow off and slid the box top off. The pink tissue paper hid the item. I pulled it back to revel a beautiful white coat. I picked up the coat and noticed it was that trench coat with the military buttons on the front that I noticed in a catalog Elizabeth had. I slipped my arms in the nice soft warm satin and looked at Charlie.

"How do I look?"

His smile widened. "Beautiful now get ready we have to be at the Cullen's in a few." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and I knew Alice would try and steal this away.

***

The Cullen's house was over the top for Christmas. White lights all over the house and the through glass window that let you peak into the house you could see the big tree Alice made her dad buy.

The inside smelled like apple pie and pine trees. Alice had over done herself. Even she looked like a Christmas tree in her shinny bright pink dress. She was truly Santa's little elf.

"Bella your coat, oh my gosh!" She squealed petting the soft material on the outside.

"Okay, you really have to stop petting me you weirdo." she smiled and I took it off hanging it on my chair where my name was in the dinning room.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" I smiled at Esme and gave her a hug. Pulling away my attention went straight to who had just entered the room. His presence never went unnoticed when I was near. I could smell the cigarette he just smoked and I knew he had pulled on his hair a little. I haven't yet to look at him as he rounded the island in the kitchen and I saw him. He was dressed in black jeans and blue button down with the first two un-done.

"Edward don't even think about it." Esme scolded him slapping his arm from the stuffing mix.

"It's the season of giving, I'm hungry," he pouted and Esme told him to find a snack and leave her alone. Edward smirked and grabbed my hand.

"That's not what I meant" was yelled after us. I laughed as we climbed the stairs to his room.

He had cleaned his room and made his bed. Every year since he was little he always made sure his room and bed was made a week before Christmas and on Christmas so that Santa gave him good stuff. I bit my lip as he shut his door. We had an hour or so to kill before dinner. I sat on his freshly made bed and noticed the fancy blue stocking with his name on it. I picked through it and got a chocolate crunch Santa.

"Hey, that is mine."

"Season of giving" I smirked. He jumped on the bed tickling me. I kicked my leg out forgetting the heel I had on and ramming his thigh.

"Shit Bella," he laid down next to me grabbing his left leg.

"Well don't jump on me, I'm dangerous."

"I think you broke my thigh."

"Big baby." I rubbed the spot he held. "Take your pants off and ill see if it broke skin."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure sure, you're on Santa's naughty list."

"Just do it." He un did his button and zipper. I helped him pull them down as he lazily lifted his hips. Shit.

"I'm sorry" I kissed around the red mark. It wasn't so big but it could leave a bruise on his pale ass skin.

"Better be." I noticed his Santa boxers and cracked up laughing. Getting a stern look from him.

"I can no longer take this sexual" I stood up and Edward frowned. He turned around giving me a new reason to laugh harder. There was a big Santa face on his butt.

"Shut up Swan."

"Belllllla!!!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs.

"I'm being summoned" Edward zipped his pants and tucked his shirt in nicely. I rolled my eyes. He is such a softy.

**

"I sat next to Rose who was admiring the promise ring Emmett got for her. Elisabeth and Esme where downing wine and talking about some of the gifts they waited to return tomorrow at the sales.

"So game plan is Bella you stay the night here and then early tomorrow we head out before our moms." I stopped Alice as she went into her after Christmas shopping.

"No. No way in heck" Alice frowned but I knew I would be going. Rose sighed and I looked at the silver band with a princess cut diamond on it.

"You are going to poke your eyes out if you don't stop looking at it"

"I shouldn't have accepted this, no one marries the guy they loved in high school," she frowned and then looked over at Emmett who was passed out on the couch as all the guys were after dinner. Food comas.

"What do you mean you shouldn't have accepted it, we all know you love him." Alice bounced in her chair. I rolled my eyes. I would freak if Edward gave me one.

"Never mind I should get home" Rose stood up and said her good byes and Emmett walked her out to her car. She didn't have to really, her parents were gone for this Christmas.

Soon after Charlie did a stretch and beckoned Liz to leave. It was tradition me and Jasper stayed the night on Christmas, so they could have alone time. Gross. I gave them both a hug and plopped down between Jasper and Edward playing some new Xbox game.

"Good night kids, and please don't stay up too late, and I'm not going to say separate rooms just don't tell me I like to believe you all are well behaved kids" Esme and Carlisle said good night and I cuddled into Edward's lap as he and Jasper played the game.

I would rub his leg when he got frustrated and he would claim right down and win. Jasper soon called it a night and Edward and I sat listing as the rain began to fall.

Emmett came in soon after and shut the door. We looked up and he held up Roses ring and mouthed 'fuck it' to us and he headed up the stairs.

"I told him it was a bad idea."

I looked up at Edward. He held a scowl on his face. "Why?"

"Because who knows who's going to last?" he shrugged and held me as we laid on the couch.

"No one, but what about us?" The thought of us ending made my stomach turn.

"We're an exception." he smiled and kissed me. I sighed and snuggled deeper into him. I don't know what I would do if we didn't make it. We just had to.

* * *

and i promise i will have smut in next chapter. i just wanted to get some of this stuff out, and with naked Edward in my head well i cant think.

3 3


	18. Chapter 18

alright my dears!

so heres the next chapter..

smut warninng..

thanks Katie my amazing beta

* * *

Chapter 18

Every New Years my parents and Edwards parents go to the towns New Years ball. Sure it's at the local bar and it's like really lame. So Alice was planning a little New Years party at her house. Mine was off limits since last time a fight broke out and it wasn't very pretty. Anyways, two more days and I will get my real New Years kiss.

So I sat in a dress shop with Alice who was picking up our dresses. Rose left the day after Christmas to go see her parents in New York and Emmett has only been out of his room to eat. No one blames him really, he did wear his heart on his sleeve with Rose and she just left him standing. And no one from either side says anything so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Alright Bella I need you to try it on for altering." The evil pixie held a white garment bag. I took it quietly and went to the dressing room. Hung the bag on the hanger and undressed. I prepared myself as I expected some over the top crazy dress as I unzip it. My heart drops when I see there's beautiful baby blue stain dress. It was thin strapped, low cut and held my boobs in place. It was ankle length and had sparkles on the front and back. I think I just fell in love. Alice whistled as I reemerge from the change room, making me blush as the lady made me stand on a stool as she did little altercations to make the straps tighter.

"Bella, you look freaking amazing in that dress," Alice said as she hung both bags in her closet.

"Thank you. I love your dress too" Alice went simple on hers. A bubble strapless purple dress ending at her knees. She wasn't going to go too over the top this year and it made me wonder if it was for Emmett's sake.

"Can I have her back now?" he leaned up against her door frame arms folded across his chest making his black shirt rise a little over his hip where his grey pants hung loose. I bit my lip clearly enjoying the view, Alice made face and pushed me over to him.

"So what she buy you this time?" He asked.

I shook my head leaning up onto the tips of my toes to place my lips over his silencing him. His hands roamed up to my hair as we walked up to his room without breaking the kiss. I held onto the black shirt that clung to his body perfectly as he pressed me against his door fumbling to open it. We fell right through the doorway as the door flung wide open only to be slammed closed again by Edward leg.

I have literally spent everyday here since Christmas. You could tell by all the clothes scattered around his room, both his and mine. But that whole week without him and even that day in his car really sucked so it was completely normal to never want that to ever happen again. Therefore I'm teaching Edward how to control his anger through special anger management classes created by me. And I must say they worked rather well, here's how it worked, every time he got pissed at something no matter the reason I took off a piece of clothing and he would too distracted by me to remember what pissed him off. He would rapidly calm down, taking deep breaths and then we'd have sex; it was my way of rewarding him. But how my technique would work at school… well I'll have to work on it.

Edward's lips trailed kisses down my chin and along my neck causing goosebumps to breakout all over my body. As I pulled Edward shirt off of his body the backs my knees finally hit the mattress and I fall back on the bed propping myself up with my elbows.

I was dressed in a gray and black striped cardigan with my free love hello kitty tank top that covered just to my hips underneath and my tattered jeans while he now only had on his grey pants that showed the top of his boxers. I could tell he was well aware of this unevenness and definitely not liking it so I sat up sliding my cardigan off my shoulders throwing it behind me. I ran my hands up over his warm chest to I linked my arms around his neck bringing him down on the bed with me as our lips connected again.

Edward broke our kiss to pull my tank top off. Okay as I explained before, I've been here for a while meaning I have limited choices of clothing and clean laundry so today everything mixed, nothing matched. He gazed down at my purple zebra striped lace bra and I sat up so he could un-hook the back. He did with one hand. He was definitely getting better at it. I smiled and slipped my hands between us taking off his pants, they fell with ease over his hips and down his sexy legs. No funny boxers there today, damn I guess he learnt his lesson.

He took off my jeans and it was his turn to smirk at me. Yep, that's right I had fucking Kung Fu Panda's on my panties. They were cute well shit, they're better than Santa's little helper. He bit then licked his lips. Okay so he's a bit of a pervert but I couldn't care less what I was wearing.

"Hey get on with the show, please." I said.

He smirked one last time as he slid the pink kick ass panda's off my body in a swoosh motion that left me laying there naked beneath his towering body. With my hands I slid off his boxers. Best way to have him. Our eyes locked for a moment allowing me to see that his had darkened with his lust. He broke my gaze placing a kiss on the crock of my neck while his hand massaged my boobs.

"You know what I think?" I asked him. He licked my neck and looked up at me as if to say 'shut the hell up'.

"No but you will tell me" he rolled his eyes. I scratched the hair on the back of his neck lightly causing him to purr. Yeah that's right, purr. I'm fucking amazing, I swear I am.

"I think I should get my nipples pierced."

Edwards head shot up to look at me. His hands seized all movement and I think he even stopped breathing. We talked about tattoos, but piercing never so I guess we were entering new territory.

"You okay there babe?" I giggled and kissed his lips trying to bring him back down from whatever perverted image he had in his head.

"What?" he said clearly lost.

I ignored him and licked his bottom lip before tugging on it between my teeth. His hands went back to kneading, I sighed contented.

My legs wrapped around his waist grinding my wet pussy against his cock in a quest to create friction I desperately needed. Edward's hands pinned my hips down, preventing all movement and I groaned looking up at his crocked smile and that look of pure lust.

"Do you know how much that will hurt Bella?" he asks and I licked my lips as his voice was rough and I felt my core heat up more. He kissed down the valley of my breast and his lips touched my right boob flicking his tongue over the nipple. A moan escaped my lips, Edward smirked and bit down hard. My eyes watered and my back arched. Was he fucking crazy? He fucking must be. He licked the spot he bit and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Well I didn't have a chance to respond as he repeated the same to my left nipple.

"Shit, Edward" I moaned. Okay, so I liked it, I mean yeah we got kinky at times and sure he gets rough and will bite my neck or the inside of my thigh or he would spank my ass here and there. But this was a whole new sensation. I could feel the heat and moisture pool between.

"Do you like that?" he raised an eye brow and all I could do was fucking nod. He grinned like a mother fucker and kissed around each nipple then back up neck, sliding his hands down my sides wrapping around each leg and throwing them around his shoulders. His hands left my legs to hold mine as he slid his rock hard member into my tight wet hole.

"Shit oh god" I rolled my head back and exposed more of my neck. Edward breathed in my neck and sucked on my collar bone. He raised my hands above my head stretching me and shit did it feel good.

"Bella" he moans igniting a fire within me and I start meeting his every thrust. I let go of his hands and run my fingers through his copper mess tugging on it lightly. I hear him pant and I drop my legs around his waist as he holds us together before grabbing me by my knees and holding me wide open and thrusts in and out of me so hard all I could do was bite my lip hard.

"Fuck Edward" I gasp clearly on the edge and he gives a slow thrust followed by a harder one sending me over the edge. He continued pumping keeping me on an orgasmic high until he came. After a while he caught his breath and pulled out collapsing beside me.

"I'm wearing panda panties more often," I announced making him roll his eyes.

****

Emmett lay on the couch staring off into space. It was a day before New Years eve and Rose was still gone and he still held that ring in his packet. I pushed on his legs and he moved them so I could sit. Once seated he turned and laid his head in my lap.

"You have got to stop mopping, this is not my Emmy bear" I said gently. He smiles softly as I play with his dark brown hair. I mean Emmett was big and yes he was a cocky mother fucker but shit, if he wasn't like a teddy bear.

"I just thought that it would work, but she said I can't keep her here, and she doesn't want me to follow her dreams and I need my own," he sighed. I bit my lip, he had yet to speak about what happened and now he was telling me. "Sorry Bella." Emmett got up and shuffled off upstairs like he thought it would burden me to listen to him. Well it won't and I will find out.

***

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in Alice's room. She did my hair in curly waves and I had these silver strap heels on to go with the dress. I told Alice no jewelry after a few begs she let me go.

We walked hand and hand down the stairs to the 'party room'. She invited people from school and had Eric man the door all night. You could only get in if you knew the password Alice gave out. She came up with a password for each person so people wouldn't share it. Alice could get Eric to swim laps in the freezing pool in the middle of a snow storm if she asked him to. Poor guy.

Edward stood next to Jasper and when I caught sight of him my heart stopped. He wore a white button down rolled up sleeves, a skinny black tie and these amazing tight fit black dress pants. It looked like he worked some kind of gel threw his hair and I swear I almost moaned out loud.

"Doesn't Jasper look amazing?" Alice looked at me. I just stared at Edward. I knew every girl in this room would be on him. He was mine. Mine, my heart shouted.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my gaze.

"Sorry, did you know he looked like that?" I breathed. She rolled her eyes and pulled me into the room. Edward's crooked panty soaking smile was on his face till I was in clear view. Then his jaw dropped and I think he eyes bugged out like they do in cartoons.

"Alright yeah you both look amazing, go eye fuck some where else" Jasper remarked and Edward shoved him.

Edward slipped his hand in mine and pulled me through the room. There was a dance floor with different little shinny disco balls throwing different colored lights around the whole room. There was also glitter every where.

He pinned me up against the dark corner of the kitchen. His lips were on me instantly. I ran my hands down his neck and over his arms.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight" He purred possessively.

I giggled, "So you like the dress?"

"I'm going to fuck you in the dress and out of the dress. Damn Bella, you look…" he licked his lips hungrily.

I smiled and I swatted his shoulder. What an idiot.

Later on Edward held me close as he made me slow dance with him. It was almost Midnight and Jasper and Alice were playing host and hostess. Emmett stood scowling in the door way and no unexpected guests had shown up. Even though Jessica and Lauren were here.

"Edward, I'm going to go ask Emmett to dance" I said and Edward looked over at his brother and said he would be back in 10 minutes. I nodded and gave him a peck. He let go of me slowly and I made my way to Emmett.

"Dance with me" I smiled up at him. He smiled a little and I pulled him to the dance floor. He was taller then Edward and bigger so I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held me as we swayed.

"You look really beautiful tonight Bella," He smiled gently but his sadness stayed in his eyes. He face could show a million smiles but none would reach his eyes.

"I miss her, Bells" he said sadly.

I nodded and he pulled me closer. I held comfort in the fact that I was at least helping him in some way.

"Can I cut in?" I stepped back at the sound of her voice. Emmett looked at her. Rose came back? Whoa and damn she was in a pretty red dress but like Emmett she too had a sad smile on her face.

"Sure I have to go find Edward," I stepped away and watched him grab her hands. They fit perfectly together on and off the dance floor anyhow.

I watched from my spot by the dance floor. They had yet to say one word as the music changed tempos.

"She came back?" I felt ease as Edward slid in next to me handing me some drink I already knew was laced with alcohol.

"I guess but she hasn't said one word to him and you can tell he's fighting with himself," I replied.

Edward shook his head and ran his hand down my arm lacing his fingers with mine. Ushering us through the crowds keeping me close to him. We found our way outside to the patio. Alice had put heat lamps out there and the pool had tea lights and it was so clear you could see stars through the big trees in his back yard.

Edward leaned up against the side of the house and pulled out his pack of cigarettes of his pocket. I rolled my eyes and sat in the lounge chair beside him. I watched him flick the Zippo lighter Jasper gave him for Christmas open. It was blue and had Edward etched in the side of it, it came with a cigarette case and a bottle of fluid. Supporting habits was what we did. He lit the end and I watched as his lips pursed and held the filter to his lips as he made a sooth breathing noise and inhaled the toxic fume.

He exhaled and I noticed I belonged with him. One day he'll die when we're old and bickering in some old folks home and I'll still think that him smoking at fifty was hot.

"So another year together" he breathes as he exhales another puff from the death stick. I watch his chest move as he breathes and I lean back in the chair.

"I know, but this time we were together and you're not off chasing Tanya and I'm not frightened in the corner by the la douche." I said, he smiled and sat in the chair next to me. I watch his long fingers flick the cigarette.

"You have got to stop watching me smoke it's creepy," he said casually making blush and turn my head out to the pool. He chuckles and grabs my hand.

"Come sit here," his hand pulls me to him and I slid carefully into his lap. It wasn't too cold out for once, but I still felt the shivers.

We sat together as he finished his cigarette and he tried to not get so much into my face. Alice came rushing out and yelled it was almost time and grabbed me pulling me inside leaving Edward to put out his cig and carefully stash it under the pot of the plant so Esme wouldn't find it again and followed my assault of coming inside.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and Jasper came to calm Alice the fuck down as she jumped up and down counting the seconds down.

I turned and faced Edward as everyone counted down. He licked his lips a few times and I smiled up at him getting a big smile from those gorgeous pools of green. I at last heard everyone shout 'happy New Year!' and his lips were on mine as his hands gripped my back pulling us closer together.

********

School was in a few hours. I sat moping on my bed. After New Years Charlie made me come home. Esme had kept Edward busy around the house the following few days too. Conspiracy I say.

I grabbed the jacket I bought at shopping, it matched that new jacket Edward had, it was like a bomber jacket black and I scrunched up the sleeve to the elbows. Elizabeth sat at the table. She had a cup of coffee and was reading some new book she and Esme had to read. Some violently ill kind of Fabio love story.

"Hey I resent that shirt" she said as I walked in. I smiled at her and looked at my pink shit that said 'if you think I'm crazy you should see my mother'.

"Only the truth," I said and she rolled her eyes returning to her book. I grabbed a cold pop tart and some juice and I sat across from her; surprisingly Jasper was not here yet. Laziness…

"I don't get why you eat them cold, and they are hot fudge sundae pop tarts, Bella really," she said in her motherly tone, making me laugh.

"But why eat a Sundae that's warm?" I replied getting a stern look from her.

"Where is Jasper?"

"He went early to school with Edward."

I nodded. Edward had to still do public school service, why Jasper needed to help was a yawn fest to me.

******

He leaned up against his locker and I stopped as I saw Jacob. I bit my lip as Alice walked up to me.

"Hey," I smiled at her and we walked to Edward. Jasper stood in front of them.

"Hello," I rocked on the back of my heels and Jacob nodded at me. Jasper made a turn and grabbed Alice back to his side. Edward uncrossed his arms and ran his hands on my waist.

Awkward...

"Hey Jake" he ignored me and gave Edward a guy shake and walked away.

"Are you two BFFs now?" I asked and Edward shook his head as the bell rang and walked us off to class. Never answering my question. Something was going on and I was going to find it out.

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it takes me so long... im have issues..

alright so this is short... but i was emotionally drained for Bella and could not go on....

i guess i should say i dont own anything but the fuckery of a plot i have torments sm's characters with....

thanks to my beta..

oh.. about 6 or so more chapters of this story and then it will be ending...

enjoy!

* * *

"Yo! It's Edward, leave a message fool," I rolled my eyes at the sound of his voice mail. I taped my fingers on my night stand.

"Edward, I hope you know you are like at least ten minutes late to pick me up," I sighed and hung up. I looked over at the clock. 7:30. Yep he is definitely late. But fine maybe he got held up.

8:15

"Yo! It's Edward leave a message fool"

"Edward it's like 8:15 if you could call me back… That would be fucking super, thanks," I hung up and huffed a little. Jasper and Alice left 15 minutes ago to go to the movies. Edward was late. Late. Late. Late.

8:30

"Douche bag, call your fucking girlfriend-- you know, Bella-- back"

So we had all planned to go to the movies to see some new scary movie that was out and then go to the diner. Why was he so fucking late? Emmett had text messaged me and said he would meet us there. He and Rose have yet to settle their fight, she just said she came back because she had school to finish and that they needed time to cool off. Emmett was not too thrilled and you can tell every time Rose walked into a room his face broke.

'Alice, he still isn't picking up his phone' I text messaged Alice. Knowing full well that she was in a movie.

'Sorry, he didn't answer Jasper, movie sucks.' Alice sent back. I'm going to kill him.

"Bella, Edward is here!" Liz rang from the stairs. I looked out my window and there sat the Volvo. I'm still going to fucking murder him.

"Well that's lovely!" I called back. I heard her snicker and say something and then Edward say something, followed by foot steps on the stairs.

"Bella?"

"What?!" I crossed my legs on the bed as he entered the room. My phone beeped with a text message. It was from Alice.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. I stayed put in my spot. He was dress in a red tight shirt with writing on it and some jeans. I bit my lip.

"Get out!" I deadpanned. I'm not doing the whole I'm late but I'll make it up to you thing. Even if he did look so good. I could smell the weed on him too.

"What?" he shook his head at me.

"Just leave. Just get the fuck out of my room. You were too busy to fucking call me back, just go away!" I screamed. He raked his hands through his hair and sighed at me.

"Listen… Bella…" he started and I held up my hand.

"No leave!" I shouted causing Charlie to come up and open the door. Edward held up his hands in defense looking back at me and then leaving. Charlie looked at me and then down the stairs Edward was walking down. I waved Charlie on and he just shrugged and shut my door. I watched him from the window get in his car, looking up to the window and then at the steering wheel. He did it a few more times before backing out the drive way and heading down the street.

'He just texted me, he said he got caught up' was the texted from Alice. I just shut my phone off and then changed into my pajamas. That's right I'm going to bed at 9:00 PM.

*******

Sunday dragged on as I kept my phone shut off. I read over some English homework and decided to do work. Jasper would come check on me and I would tell him to fuck off. So by the time Sunday night had rolled around I turn my phone back on. Texted Alice told her I was missing first period tomorrow and then fished through my closet for what to wear.

I smiled wickedly to myself as I got out of my truck that morning. I was not late for school at all. A white lie to Alice is nothing as my red pumps hit the tiled floor of Forks high. I felt the normal heads turn and do a double look. My vision was on the guy leaning against my locker. Alice smiled at me as she held on to Jasper.

"Dude" I over heard Jasper whisper in my direction. Edward's eyes locked onto mine. His mouth formed a smirk. He was still in the leather jacket that he never told me about. I slipped my hands in the pocket of my black bomber jacket. I looked at my cell as I walked to my locker, slightly ignoring everyone around the locker.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped leaving Jaspers side and coming to my left side, Edward at my right.

"Hello Alice' I felt her tinny frame leaning on me as I opened the locker.

"He keeps looking at your ass, you do know those are boy captivating pants" she tried to wiggle her eye brow which caused me to laugh.

"Holy shit, Bella!" I turned around at Rose's voice. She was walking alone. Still no Emmett.

"Hey" I grabbed my English book and hugged it as I closed my locker.

"Nice pants," Emmett was seen coming the other way towards us. Rose making a clean break saying she had to see a teacher before class giving Alice and I small hugs and a last look at Emmett.

The bell rang and Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to class.

"Walk me to class Em" he looked between Edward and I and just nodded. I linked arms with him. Not looking back at Edward who was most definitely looking and I knew because it burning a hole into me with his eyes.

----

Lunch rolled around. I heard the whispers.

"I heard they broke up."

"She looks fucking sexy as hell in those pants."

"Maybe Jacob got between them, he is hot," I rolled my eyes at the whispers as I walked into the cafeteria. Edward sat with his heals of his hands pressed into his eyes as Alice was talking and making gestures with her hands.

I grabbed myself a Diet Coke and headed to the table. Victoria was walking up as I was.

"Hey E, Jacob said he couldn't find time today," she smiled and then back at me with a wink. 'E' what the hell?

"E? Really?" I dropped my Coke on the table so loudly that the table near us looked over.

"She had a thing with calling me E" he shrugged and I kind of looked over to her table.

"I'm sure it sounds great when her lips are around your cock too?" Edward let out a huff and pushed his chair back.

"Are we doing this here?"

"Umm, doing what?" I looked blankly at him. He stiffened up and Alice kind of backed away.

"Bella, you never let me explain, I'm not cheating on you with Victoria."

"So then it's Jacob? Are you turning to a butt pirate E?" As I said it Emmett's loud laugh came booming behind me as he sat down.

"I'm not doing this here, play your fucking mind games Bella, wear pants that look like you painted them on, I'm done." he stood up and kicked his chair as he walked away. I felt this part of me tear and split and a fear of panic and hate and sadness wash through me.

I looked around at the many stunned onlookers. I looked down at my can and sighed.

I went to Bio and noticed Edward had skipped. I even made an appearance to yearbook and almost punched Jessica in the face causing me to get sent to the principal's office. He gave me in house for the next three days.

I walked back to my locker and sighed. I pressed my forehead to the grey metal. I grabbed my book and slammed my locker shut.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Victoria just looking at the abusive locker and then me.

"What?" I started to walk away from her and she placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and under my better judgment almost hit her with a swing.

"I already told you I don't want Edward, and I know that maybe things are bad between you, but maybe you should calm down and see what you're losing" she looked at her hands before walking away.

Too bad I already lost it.

***

I lay facing my wall holding a pillow tightly in my arms and I bit my lip as I stared at my cell phone, rain begun dropping against the pane of the window and I felt my heart being torn. Edward. I sighed.

When I got home from school his Volvo was outside and he stood leaning against it smoking. No one was home and I sighed parking my truck and I got out and slid my hands in my jacket pockets. He looked sad but pensive. I sighed. He flicked the cig and I watch him snuff it out with his shoe.

"Bella" he voice was firm but his face was cracking. My hands fidgeted in my pocket.

"Edward" I bit my lip again. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Maybe, I mean… god… I can't do this anymore" he sighed and pulled at his hair. I felt more panic run through my body, my heart telling him to not say anymore and for me to shout I'm sorry I over reacted, but my brain on the other hand couldn't.

"Do what you feel is best"

"That's what you're going to say? You're not going to fight me on this Bella? Fuck" his keys jingled in his pocket.

"You made up your mind what the fuck do you want me to do, beg you?" that sounded rude. Take it back. I shouted to myself.

"Fine, I just think that maybe you should just fucking trust me" my hands fell from my pockets and to my neck, I couldn't feel myself unlatch the hook or when I slipped the silver heart into his palm.

"Maybe you shouldn't hide shit" was the last words that fell from my mouth as he stared at the necklace in his hand. As he put it in his pocket and got in his car and left.

Now I sat staring at the wall, at my phone at the time, my eyes hurt, I was afraid to move. I felt like I was dying inside. I know I'm being dramatic because what ever I started this, but got myself hurt. Jasper knocked a few times, Alice and Rose called Emmett came by betrothing helped. Nothing was ever going to make this ever feel okay.

****

I keep looking at the wall, not paying attention to the tapping against my window. The clock read 1:30AM. I don't remember sleeping. The rain came down hard and the tapping on the window was persistent. My head turned and saw his silhouette. I pushed the covers back and opened the window.

"Fucking shit Bella" he spoke as he came through the window like he has so many times before.

"Edward it's raining outside what... What are you doing here?" he didn't answer me as he pulled me to his cold wet body. His lips pressed to mine as he pushed me around and pressed me up against the wall next to the window. His breath was warm against my neck.

"You broke up with me remember?" I spoke but my hands peeled off his wet shirt, his hands tore at me, leaving me exposed. Not saying a word as I pushed his pet jeans off his body. He roughly pushed my against the wall and my legs wrapped around him. He held my thighs in a death grip. His thrusts were hard and painful.

"Edward you're hurting me" he pumped again, my back slammed against the wall.

"I thought you liked it like this Victoria" he spoke and his eyes were black and I felt my body slump against the wall and he was gone.

I shot up from my spot on my bed, my body covered in sweat, I looked at my window. There was no Edward, he wasn't coming and he wasn't hurting me like the dream. He was hurting me in reality.

****

"Bella honey your going to be late for school" Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. I betrayed myself and let her see the puffy eyes and sore nose.

"Alright, Charlie already left, I'll call you in" she left a small kiss on my check and I went back to staring at the wall. Forcing myself not to think.

Alice called, Emmett left text messages, Jasper gave me homework, Elizabeth gave me tea. Nothing was what I wanted.

I replayed the cafeteria scene over and over again in my head, I replayed Victoria's words in my head, it's like my life was in rewind not letting me forget that everything was gone.

12:30AM

I sat up and looked around turning my light on. I could smell him. I felt him. So I did what any rational person does I found a box and threw everything in it, movie tickets, the cute shirt he last gave me, the box the necklace came in, my room was bare, because everything I ever had, was part of him.

I showered scrubbing away all my flesh, he touched me everywhere, and I felt it. Maybe I did over react about this whole hanging out with Jake, but why, why is he hiding it from me.

I walked to my bedroom and changed into a shirt and shorts. Lying on top of the covers silently trying to remember to ask Liz if she could buy me new sheets.

Liz let me stay home for the rest of the week. And I didn't take anyone's calls. She brought me new sheets and told me she would find a place for the box. And so now I just stared at the window as my dreams let me believe he would come for me.

Please Review :)


End file.
